Streaks of the moon
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Hiatus
1. The bar

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

"

* * *

Chapter One: The bar

I leaned against the counter of some bar on some island. I didn't even bother to remember it's name due to it being something incredibly bland. I sighed as I took another sip from my drink. I really needed to figure out what to do now. The Thirteen had split up over 6 months ago and I had gone into hiding. I trained under the mage masters on Veral before leaving with a mastery under my belt. Now, I had nothing to do and it was driving me crazy. Due to my years with my brothers, my adoptive fathers, my adoptive uncle, my adoptive Grandfather, and my friends I had never stopped moving, but now I'm stuck. I let out a low groan as Kiyo appeared next to me with an amused look in her eyes. She gave me a smirk as she asked, "Bored?"

"Yes," I grumble as I pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, "Honestly why can't we find some stupid ship off this island? Anythings better than being in this dull and boring place,"

"It's your own fault," Yukina appeared on my other side in one of her smaller forms, "You did kill the last guy,"

"He tried to sell me out to the marines," I defend as I glare at the smug wolf, "I was just defending myself,"

"Yes, but now we're stuck on this island," Kiyo deadpanned.

I glare at her, but off no argument. She's right and I was wrong. I sighed and let my head fall onto my arms. Honestly sometimes I wondered why the fates hated me so much to give me this bad fortune. I let out another low groan just as I heard the door open. I ignored it since I knew it wouldn't be the marines. They didn't even have a base on this dull island so my boredom has shot up. I heard the large group settle down all over the bar before two settled at the counter. I ignored them as I reached over to my glass and lifted my head to drink. I heard a few gasps, but ignore it as I drank the rest of the saki in my cup. I then looked for the bartender and motioned him over. I place my glass on the table as I said, "Another cup."

He looked at me in surprise, "Are you sure you can drink this? You've already had over two barrels of saki."

I snort as I heard a few whistles and shrug, "My alcohol tolerance ensures it takes more to get me drunk and with who I am, you really shouldn't be asking that question. Another cup please."

He nodded quickly and went to grab me one. My eyes followed him and watched him warily as he filled another glass. Kiyo snorted and murmured, "You scared another one."

"Not my fault being on this dull island is pissing me off," I shrug lightly as Yukina snickered, "In all honesty, I would rather be stuck in another magic lesson then here,"

"Damn you must be bored if you want that," Yukina snickered at me.

I glared at her as I took my cup and stared at it. I sighed and shrugged, "At least I was doing something. Here, I can do nothing because this place is so damn boring. We need to get off this island."

"We still can't find a ship that would take us," Kiyo reminded me causing me to groan, "If you hadn't of killed the last one, we would be fine, but no you had to kill the damn captain of the ship,"

"He was going to sell me out to the marines," I defended myself with a glare, "It's not my fault he couldn't take a joke,"

"Kai you painted the entire ship hot pink, drank all of the alcohol, and managed to eat out the kitchen," Yukina reminded me causing me to shrug.

"I was bored, thirsty, and hungry," I felt no need to feel sorry over my actions, "It's not my fault they didn't pack enough food or alcohol,"

"Still we are in this stupid predicament because of you," Kiyo pointed out causing me to sigh, "How are we going to get out of it?"

"I dunno and I don't care," I say as I took a sip of my drink, "Even if I had to join a pirate crew, I wouldn't care...well so long as I didn't have to call the captain, captain and they didn't give stupid orders,"

"Really?" Yukina looked at me surprised.

"Yup," I sigh softly, "I'm bored of this place, I want to go on adventures and be at sea again," I stare at the liquid in my cup, "Is it wrong of me to want that?" I look at the two, "The sea is in my blood and I don't think I can stand staying here much longer," I then stood up and dropped the required amount of Beli on the table, "Let's go. I wanna find a place to stay tonight that won't try to overcharge us,"

Both jumped off of the counter, Kiyo took her usual place on my shoulder. Yukina however grew until she reached my shoulder. Kiyo used her three tails to keep herself up. We left the bar and began to search. This would probably be a long night.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched the interaction between the one I knew to be the Lunar Divide/Feral Frost Mistress. Her companions were a white three tailed, sapphire blue eyed kitsune and a white wolf with golden eyes. I knew that the kitsune was her familiar, but the wolf was a mystery. Hearing the woman's plight, I felt my smirk widen. Perhaps, I would be gaining a new crewmember after getting rid of Mr. Harold. I turn my head as Bepo spoke, "Captain?"

"Yes Bepo?" I ask my oldest friend.

"Are you going to invite her onto the crew?" He asked causing me to shrug, "I...like that idea...it would be nice to have a girl on the ship again,"

I nod while ignoring my slight anger at the reminder of her. I would rather not spoil the night by being angry. I watched my crew carefully and wonder how a member of the Thirteen, it's leader to be exact could end up here. She should be in the New World with the other big names, but she's not. I felt my curiosity grow and decided that I wanted her as a member of my crew. Even if she wouldn't call me captain.

**Short for first chapters, but don't worry. Please Review**


	2. Meeting again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. please review**

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting again?

* * *

I gave a silent sigh as I walked among the people tiredly. I had been up the whole night because I couldn't find a place to stay, so I had to retreat to the forest where many animals tried to attack us. Yukina and Kiyo at least got a little rest, so I could have an easier time today. The people around me either tried to stealthily run away or just blatantly run away. Kiyo looked at the warily from my shoulder while muttering, "Idiots the lot of um."

I chuckle softly as I reach up and ran my fingers through her silky fur, "Kiyo they're civilians. We're pirates. They're bound to be scared of us," I pause before adding, "I hate that we don't have anything to do. I really want something exciting to happen to get rid of the boredom."

She rolled her eyes as Yukina spoke up from my right side, "Maybe those pirates we heard about will cause some trouble or something."

I hum at the thought, "Perhaps, but perhaps not. We'll have to wait and see."

I pause in the middle of the street as I heard the sound of fighting. Kiyo groaned as I turned towards it and ran to the nearest building. Yukina shifted in her snow hawk Zoan form as I defied gravity and ran up the wall. I reach the roof and run towards the fight as Kiyo muttered, "Always getting us into trouble."

"Not this time," I retort with a grin as I pause on a roof, "We'll be watching until they need help,"

She hummed as I drop into the lotus position and stare down at the fight. Yukina landed next to me and shifted back, "Man we need some popcorn or something."

I quickly pull out a group of items out of my pocket-space and toss her something. I pop in a few chocolates as we stare down at the fight. The Hearts pirates were strong for newbies...well if the rumors I had heard were correct. What people said about their captain however made me wonder if it could be him, but that's impossible! I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my head as I turned back to the fight. Obviously some of them had a lot of experience with the ease some of them are fighting. My eyes went from a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit to two men in white boiler one on the right had ginger hair. He wore a blue hat with a red brim and a pair of sunglasses. His companion wore a black cap with a yellow brim and a red pompom on top. My eyes went to their captain and I felt my curiosity rise upon seeing the blue dome. I murmur, "Interesting Devil fruit."

"The ope-ope no mi if I remember correctly," Kiyo murmured causing me to hum.

"I wanna use it," I mutter softly as I watched body parts being rearranged, "It must be amazing...He probably hasn't even scratched the surface of his abilities,"

Yukina hummed in agreement just as I tried to find the captain, but the damn body parts are in the way. I growled under my breath and Kiyo muttered, "Kai calm down. What's your problem?"

"I wanna see what the captain looks like," I murmur as I search for him.

"Why?" Kiyo asked as Yukina looked at me sharply.

"It can't be _him_ Kai," She growled causing me to snort.

"Yukina the rumors," I protest causing her to growl darkly at me.

"It's probably not _him!" _Yukina protested causing me to sigh.

Kiyo looked between us in confusion and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"A friend from my past," I answer in a soft voice, "Back before I met my brothers,"

Kiyo's eyes widen and I turned my eyes back to the fight. It was dying down and my eyes widen upon seeing the captain. He is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his stormy/steel grey eyes. He has black hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is wearing a black-sleeved and hooded canary yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. He wore a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He has a pair of small gold earrings on each ear. I felt the air in my chest still as Yukina muttered, "I'll be damned. The fucker survived."

I nod numbly just as I saw something in the corner of my eye. I look and saw a man sneaking up on the smirking male. With a growl, I created a wolf made of ice and sent it towards the man.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I smirked at the dead bodies of the men that attacked us. They should have known better than to fuck with us. A loud growl from above caused my to look up sharply only for my eyes to widen. A crystal blue wolf with glowing veridian eyes was running towards me. I quickly got my nodachi, Kikoku ready only for the wolf to sail over my head as my crew shouted in surprise. A loud shout caused me to look to see the wolf pinning down a man that had been sneaking up on me. A voice from above spoke, "You should keep a better watch of your surroundings Rookie."

My head jerked up and I found the woman from yesterday staring down at me. Her eyes went to the wolf and anger filled her oddly colored eyes. Mostly sapphire blue with a ring of amethyst around the blue and a ring of emerald around the pupil. Slitted pupils with a molten gold orb in the center. I felt confused, but pushed it aside as I asked, "Why did you save me, Miss Ashferd?"

"Kaileara," She said causing me to give her a raised eyebrow, "Call me Kaileara. Ms. Ashferd was my mother,"

I gave her a nod before gesturing to the wolf, "Why save me?"

She shrugged and jumped off the building followed by her two companions. The wolf gave me an unreadable look as Kaileara said, "I dislike it when people set out to dishonor their opponents. A sword users greatest shame is to gain wounds on their back," She then smirked, "And I happen to be interested in your powers."

I felt my smirk return, "I see. I should thank you for saving me then."

She shrugged before looking back at the pinned man, "What do you want done with him?"

"What do you suggest?" I ask feeling curious about her answer.

She opened her mouth to speak when her wolf companion spoke, "Kill him obviously."

Kaileara rolled her eyes before saying, "I would say torture him for any valuable information, but his group," She grimaced making me wonder what her story with them was, "Are a bunch of imbeciles looking for quick money. In truth, I would say kill him," The wolf gave a snort causing Kaileara to give her a raised eyebrow before she looked at me, "It is your choice however."

I felt approval at that before replying, "Kill him."

She smirked at me and said, "With pleasure," She then looked at the wolf and hissed, "_Absumere." _**(1)**

The wolf growled and quickly tore out the pinned mans throat. He gurgled and fought weakly as the wolf licked at it's chopps before looking at Kaileara. I felt surprise go through me as I heard a whispery voice, "_Ego devorant eum?" _**(2)**

Kaileara looked at me, "Do you want me to clean up this mess?"

She gestured to the bodies and I shrugged, "Do as you want."

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I smirk at him and turned to my construct as I snapped my fingers. Animals made of various elements appeared and looked at me. I gesture to the area, "_Jer per evidentiam rei ad proelium!" _**(3)**

They immediately began to feed on the dead bodies. I heard gasps from those around me, but ignore it as Kiyo said, "Perhaps it would be best to move on. We shouldn't give the locals more of a reason to distrust us."

I nod before giving Trafalgar a smile, "See you later, rookie."

His eyes snapped from the clean up to look at me in confusion. I turned away from him and began to head for the roof tops once more, "Wait," I pause and look at him, "I wish to discuss something with you."

I hum and considered my options before shrugging, "Sure. I got nothing to do."

He smirked at that and said, "Let's head to the nearest bar."

I shrug and led them to the bar from last night. The bartender paled slightly, but I ignored him as I headed to one of the booths and settled into the seat. Trafalgar sat down across from me as a waitress placed some alcohol on the table. My eyes narrow at it before I look at Trafalgar, "What do you wish to discuss?"

He looked at me with the same smirk from before, "I wish to gain a new crewmate."

I snort and gave him a raised eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll join you?"

"I heard you talking to your companions last night," He replied causing me to hum.

"Ah so that was you that came in," I murmur before shrugging, "I see then you already know that I won't call you captain and that I won't listen to all of your orders,"

"I am aware," His smirk grew, "I would be happy to come to an agreement with you,"

I hum before reaching towards the alcohol. I took one of the cups and sniffed it before placing it back on the table. He gave me a raised eyebrow and I say, "It's tainted. I believe it has either a sleeping or paralysis drug in it."

"You can smell it?" He asked in surprise as his smirk grew wider.

"I've dabbled in poisons and such," I shrug before saying, "I'm willing to join your crew, but I have a few rules,"

"Oh?" He asked causing me to smirk at him.

"One: I don't have to wear a uniform," I gesture crew members, "Two: I get my own room. I will not sleep in a room with any men I haven't known for at least 6 months," Even then I won't do it unless I really trust them, "Three: You don't treat me as if I'm a piece of property or use my powers for Fates knows what unless you have my permission,"

"Anymore rules?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Not anything I can think of at the moment," I say as I peer down at the alcohol, "Any problems?"

"At the moment no," He said causing me to smile, "I assume this means you're going to join my crew,"

"Yup," I agree before asking, "What position will I be filling?"

"Can you cook?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I say as I remember all the_ fun_ cooking lessons I endured, "I had to learn when I was a kid, so I'm decent though don't expect anything resturant quality unless it's a dessert,"

"Why?" He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I like sweets," I say as I pull a bag of chocolates out of my pocket-space, "I wanted to learn to make my own, so..."

"You learned," He finished causing me to smirk as I pop in a chocolate, "How did you make those appear?"

"I can create pocket-spaces for various uses," I say with a smirk, "I happen to have one solely devoted to chocolate,"

"Can anything be stored in them?" He asked with a calculative look.

"Yup, but you would need me to get it out again," I say causing him to frown, "I can however remedy that by the use of seals,"

"Seals?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah, but I'll explain that later," I say as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked causing me to flash him a grin.

"Either kill the bartender or ask him for the information on where he got those drugs," I reply as I turn towards the now blanching man, "They happen to be very strong, so it makes me wonder how a poor man like him can get those things,"

"How do you know he's poor?" Trafalgar asked in curiosity.

"He radiates it," I reply as I took out a pair of daggers, "Mind if I do this, Rookie?"

"Call me Law," He said causing me to shrug, "Go ahead,"

Nodding, I stalked forward as the bartender paled further and I hissed, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Who gave you those drugs?"

"No one," He denied causing me to chuckle as I created a group of ice wolves.

"Et vallabitis eum**(4)**," I order causing the wolves to circle him, "I dislike being lied to Mr. Bartender. Tell me and I won't harm you,"

The man gulped and whimpered before answering, "It was Lux Marian!"

I scowl at that name before hissing, "_Absumere."_

The man cried out as I turned away from him, "I thought you said you wouldn't harm me!"

"I said _I_ wouldn't do it," I say with a smirk as I turn slightly to look at him, "I never said anything about my wolves,"

They quickly silenced him and devoured him. I created a fire dragon to get rid of the evidence before looking at the waitress. She cowered against the wall with wide eyes. I hum softly as she whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't," I assure her, "I don't harm people unless they bother me. You were just a pawn in this," I then asked, "Can you deliver a message for me? I would be grateful enough to forget about your part in this,"

"O-of course," She stuttered causing me to grin.

"Good my dear," I purr before taking out a piece of paper and writing my message on it, "Please take it to the fucker that gave the idiot those drugs," She nodded and scurried away causing me to look at Law, "We might want to leave the island as soon as possible,"

"Why?" Law asked as the others in the bar looked at me.

I grimace and say, "It would be best if didn't waste anymore time."

His eyes narrow before he nodded, "The log pose has set, so I don't see any harm in this," He then added, "I want answers."

"Of course," I agreed as he turned to the crew.

"Let's head out," He ordered.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" they reply and left the bar quickly.

I followed after them and glanced back at the bar before shrugging. I could burn it, but he already knows I'm here. I shook it off and follow Law as he headed for a yellow submarine. A smile graced my face upon seeing it as a memory played before my mind...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"A submarine?" __I ask as I looked at 7 year old in surprise from my place on his bed._

_"Yup," He replied with a grin as he looked at me._

_"Why a submarine?" I ask him._

_"Because," He replied as he tapped my nose causing em to scrunch it up, "I want to see what the sea looks like from the under the water. I also want to see what medical plants grow underwater," He then smirked at me, "It's not like a four year old like you can understand,"_

_"I can too!" I protest with a glare directed towards him before looking back at the crude drawing, "Why is it yellow?"_

_"Yellow is an awesome color!" He defended causing me to give him a raised eyebrow._

_"Why? Blue and silver are better," I scrunch up my nose, "Gold would be better..."_

_"It's canary yellow," He informed me with glare._

_I smirk at him and say, "I bet you won't be able to get a sub in that color or a sub in general!"_

_"I will too," He promised causing me to grin at him, "Just you wait..."_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I guess you did Law. I shook myself as Law called out, "Are you coming Kaileara?"

"Yeah!" I say as I snapped out of my rever, "Let's go,"

**Well that's the chapter. It looks like Kaileara and Law have a past together.**

**Latin words/phrases:**

**(1)-Kill  
(2)-May I devour him?  
(3)-Destroy the evidence of the battle  
(4)-Surround him**


	3. Talking with new crew members Pt One

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Talking to new crew members Pt. 1

* * *

I quickly jumped onto the sub with Kiyo on my shoulder. Yukina followed with ease and muttered, "Always too easy."

I ignore the comment and turn slightly to stare back at the island. Law began to speak, "Kaileara-"

A loud roar echoed from the island causing me to wince. A voice shouted, "Ashferd! When I get my hands on you, I am going to-"

Kiyo growled and created a sound barrier causing me to sigh in relief. Law and the others stare at her a Yukina muttered, "Let's never get that close to that fucker again,"

"Agreed," Kiyo muttered as she looked at the island with a glare.

"Kaileara-ya," Law said causing me to look at him, "Who is Lux Marien?"

I sighed deeply as the words hung in the air. I guess I'll have to tell them one of my secrets. I allowed my body to lean against the railing of the sub before I sank to the ground as I looked at my new captain and crew. I ran a hand through my hair and muttered, "In truth, I don't even know him."

"But you-" One of the men protested causing me to hold up my hand for silence.

"I've never met him in person," I say as I look at Law, "He is someone my bastard Sire hired to drag me back to him,"

"Isn't Sire the word to describe the male parent of an animal?" The one with 'Penguin' written on his hat.

"Correct," Yukina answered for me, "He sire doesn't even deserve to be called human-"

Rather than allowing her to continue, I place a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at me before wincing. I looked back at everyone and found their eyes wide causing me to glare at them. I growl, "Now isn't the time to discuss my parental issues," I then focus on Law once more, "While I've never met him, I've heard stories about him."

"What stories?" Law demanded causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"These are just rumors and the like that have floated around over the years," I tell him causing him to nod, "He's a cold hearted man with only money on his mind. He'll do anything to complete a job, even sacrifice his friends,"

A trio of deep growls left Kiyo, Yukina, and I at the very thought of it. Kiyo then uncharacteristically growled, "The bastard shouldn't even be alive if he abandons those that should be protected."

"If he had grown up in a pack," Yukina added with narrowed eyes, "He would have been killed long ago. Runts like that should never be allowed to reach-"

I held up my hand to stop them, "As much as I like to hear both of you speak like that, though someone said something surprising," I gave Kiyo a raised eyebrow causing her to blush, "We should get back to the point," I return my focus to our new Nakama, "He's been hired by many of the world nobles and some of the big name pirates."

"Which ones?" Law demanded making me look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Big Mom, Golden Lion Pirates, and the Donquixote pirates are some of the most frequent," Law's eyes narrow as many seemed to freeze, "I also know that White Beard, Shanks and a few others would never stoop so low as to do such a thing,"

"How would you know that?" The Ginger asked causing me to hum lightly.

"I've traveled with them for a short time," I say while scratching at my chin, "Mostly because Shanks is an old friend. Whitebeard because one of my brothers travels with him,"

"You have siblings?" Law asked causing me to nod.

"Yes though we aren't bound by blood," I murmur as a smile graced my face at the memory of the three idiots, "One of my elder brothers is traveling with Whitebeard while the other is somewhere else,"

"So you have an adoptive younger brother?" The 'Penguin' hatted one asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I grin at the thought of him, "The pup is like a cannon ball,"

"I have a question," Someone asked causing me to look at him.

He was about 19 years old with inky black hair and purple eyes. His head was covered by an acid green beanie with a purple puffball at the end. He smelt like oil used to take care of blades, fire, metal, and a hint of poison. He was small, but perfect for assassination. I wonder if he was an assassin. I shook it off before asking, "What's up?"

"You can growl like a k-9-" He was cut off as Yukina glared at him.

"Call us k-9's again and I'll-" She began to threaten until I gave her a glare.

"Yukina let the kid ask the question without your pride getting in the way," I say causing her to glare at me, but she fell silent anyway, "Go on,"

"You can growl like an animal," I gave him a look of approval, "You talk like someone with wolf or dog-like tendencies by using words like Pup," I nod at that, "And one of your nicknames is Feral Frost Mistress,"

"Correct," I say as curiosity rose through me, "What do ya want to know?"

"What devil fruit did you eat?" He asked causing me to hum.

"The Luna-Luna no mi," I answer with a grin, "Though the wolf-like tendencies is due to my mother's clan,"

"What do you mean?" Law asked causing me to look at him, "What kind of clan could cause wolf-like tendencies?"

"The kind that bonds so closely with wolves that we take on some characteristics," I answer with a small grin, "The Ashferd clan has been partners with wolves since our founder and thus we show off such characteristics almost naturally. It actually intensifies when we meet our soul partner," I gesture to Yukina who puffed up her chest, "Mages from my clan happen to find their familiars being their soul partners, but I'm diffrent having Kiyo,"

"Is this ingrained into your DNA?" Law asked with curiosity causing me to shrug.

"I dunno," I answer as I tried to think about it, "I haven't really tried to find out why,"

"Why not?" The ginger asked causing me to shrug.

"Why should I?" I counter as I laid a hand on Yukina, "Before I met Yukina, I was almost all alone in the world," I look away from them all to stare at the sky, "In truth, I only had happiness in my life for a year of my life. Before that year and after it, I was alone until I met her,"

"What do you mean?" Law asked only for me to shake my head.

"I would rather leave that can of worms unopened for now," I say as a yawn forced it's way from me, "I would actually like to take a nap or something,"

Law looked at me closely causing me to fidget. He slowly nodded, "I'll have Shachi and Penguin show you around as one of the rooms are cleared out for you to use."

I gave him a curious look as the Ginger and the 'Penguin' hatted man walked up. The Ginger extended his hand, "Names Shachi and this is Penguin," He jerked his thumb towards the one with the 'Penguin' hat, "We're the head mechanics."

"Nice to meet you," The 'Penguin' hatted man, Penguin said, "Do you know that you're really beautiful?"

"I've been told that by many people," I say with a small smirk, "I'm not interested in a relationship at this moment,"

"Aw," Rang around the deck causing me to snort.

"Sides I usually go for girls," I shrug and watch as many gained nosebleeds causing me to snicker, "Ah so I'm going to be surrounded by perverts,"

"Kai, Tsuki is probably much worse than them," Yukina pointed causing me to pause.

"True, but you forget I give as good as I got," I point out with a wry grin.

"That only happened when Andy wasn't around," Kiyo pointed out before adding, "Let's stop before we make everyone confused,"

I pause and glance around before snickering at the looks on their face. I got up slowly and gave my two would be guides a smile, "Shall we?"

Shachi snapped out of his stupor first and nodded, "Sure."

* * *

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Law P.O.V &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

* * *

I watched as Shachi and Penguin led the girl to the door of the sub and off of the deck. Bepo and the others stared after her in shock as my eyes narrowed slightly at what she said. I need to think it over, but first I needed to get one of the rooms with a bathroom cleaned out. I turn and ordered, "Duncan, Christopher clear out one of the unused rooms near Bepo's room. The one that has a bathroom and a closet."

"Aye Captain!" The two salute me before rushing off to get what I wanted done.

I then looked at the rest of the crew, "Do your jobs."

"Aye Captain," They shouted before rushing off.

Bepo however stayed with me as I began to walk down the stairs. Bepo spoke after a few moment, "Captain...she smells kind of familiar."

"What do you mean?" I ask as we head towards my office.

"Well," He seemed to debate internally before sighing, "She smells like a winter night under the full moon mixed with a sweet flower scent, the ocean, ink, steel, and something...deeper...more animal...like a wolf,"

"I see," I felt surprised at that since Bepo usually didn't scent anything like that, but I guess it has something to do with her being both a mage and a devil fruit user, "How exactly does she smell familiar?"

He was silent as we reached my office and I sat down in my chair with him across from me. I gave my oldest friend a look causing him to finally speak, "Captain she smells like that room in your old house...the one next to Minx's," I froze as he continued to speak, "Only that scent didn't smell of the full moon, that flower scent, steel, or the ocean," He became unsure before he continued to speak, "She also smells faintly of sweet apples..." He paused before looking at me, "Sorry Captain."

I shook my head, "It's nothing Bepo. Please go and do your duties."

I watched as he stood up and walked to the door. He paused and glanced back at me, "Captain...I...Do you..." He then shook his head, "See you later Captain."

He left the room and I watched him go before my mind went back to the words he had said. The room next to Minx's...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I was between Minx and Alexander as we sat together on the bed in the guest room. It was barely ever used, but for some reason Mom called everyone in her. I smile at Lami as she ran into the room and picked her up, so she could sit in my lap. She hugged me around the next as she shouted, "Lawsy!"_

_I grimace slightly as Mix and Alexander snickered. I scowled at them, but stayed quiet as Mom and Dad entered the room. Both were smiling though Dad seemed slightly stressed out. My eyes narrowed since the only time Dad got stressed out was when Grandfather on Mom's side was involved. I grimaced at the thought of that old man since he was always trying to get my siblings and I to join the Marines when we're older. I shook it off as I ask, "Mom, Dad what's going on?"_

_"Yeah," Alexander pipped up, "Are we going to get a new little sibling?" He grinned as my parents and Minx blanch though I was adverse to the idea, "Because if it's a boy, I'm going to spoil him rotten and dress him up in clothes that Lami-"_

_Alexander was thankfully cut off by Minx smacking the back of his head while growling, "Shut up Alex. Mom and Dad will tell us," She then grimaced, "Don't talk like that. You'll jinx us."_

_I chuckled as Mom giggled and Dad spluttered, "Nothing of the sort. What gave you that idea?"_

_"Isn't this how you told us about Lami?" Alexander asked innocently causing me to snicker._

_Dad's eyes widen as he gapped at his youngest son. I couldn't stop laughing as Lami giggled and Minx added, "Alex has a point Dad."_

_Mom however decided to nip this in the bud, "It's nothing like that," She gave us an amused look, "But we will be gaining a new housemate for a while."_

_"New Housemate?" Lami asked causing Mom to smile._

_"Yup," Dad grinned at us, "We're going to be looking after the daughter of one of your Grandfathers old subordinates,"_

_I grimace at the thought because it means she'll be a brat. All of the children of the marines are fucking brats except for Mom, but I think that's because of Dad. Mom saw my grimace and said, "If you all behave, I'll teach you some more of what I know. Just give her a shot."_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I shook off that memory as I sighed. The girl had turned out to be one of the best damn friends I've ever made even if she was only four years old. I pause as I tried to remember what she looked like only to get a flash of white and bell-like laughter. Damn it even if I spent a year with her, I didn't have a good enough memory of her to remember what she looked like. I growl under my breath as I tried to remember something else, but nothing came to mind. I sighed and looked up once Karasu walked into the room. I gave him a curious look as he asked, "Captain am I still on cooking duty?"

"Only for today," I promised him, "I want Kaileara-ya to look over everyones food allergies before I allow her to cook,"

"Aye Captain," He said before turning to leave and stopping at the door, "Try not to think about the past too hard Captain. Memories take time to come back once they are forgotten. They'll come when it's time,"

He left before I could even speak causing me to curse softly, "Damn Crows and their ability to know everything."

I sigh and decide to get some reading done. It's not like he's wrong, so I'll just deal with things as they come.

**End of chapter. How did it go?! Please review!**


	4. Talking with crew members Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Talking with crew members Pt.2

* * *

Within three hours and twenty-seven minutes, I found out that the sub had four floors in total. The top floor contains the door outside, Law's office, the control room. The second floor holds the Galley, the infirmary, Captains quarters, the Training room, and Law's Lab. The third held the crews dormitories and bathrooms along with the storage rooms. The final floor holds the engine room and storage for engin supplies. The duo led me to the galley where most of the crew had gathered for lunch. I felt confused as both Shachi and Penguin paled before Shachi asked, "Who's making lunch?"

"Karasu's on Kitchen duty until tomorrow," Bepo answered causing both to sigh.

"Damn that's a relief," Penguin gave me an easy smile as he continued, "No one can cook on the ship, so we usually play a poker game or something to decide. KArasu got the short end of the stick,"

I hummed in acknowledgement before asking, "What kind of foods do you usually eat?"

"Mostly rice cakes and soup," Shachi answered with a grimace, "The soups usually suck unless Karasu's cooking,"

"Why not sandwhiches?" I ask as I was led to a seat.

"Captain doesn't like bread," Echoed around the room causing me to feel immense confusion.

Back during my year with the Trafalgar's, Law loved to eat bread. Sure his mom and dad made sure he didn't eat it enough to be bad, but he acted like it was gods gift to the fucking world. We ended up getting into many a fight over which was better: Chocolate or Bread. I almost snickered at the memory of that before I ask, "Why doesn't he like bread?"

All of them shifted slightly before pointing at Bepo. The polar bear shook his head, "Nope!"

"You've been with the captain the longest!" Shachi shouted causing many to nod, "You have to tell the story!"

"No!" Bepo shouted only to duck his head as I winced slightly from the volume, "Sorry,"

"So weak!" Penguin and Shachi tag teamed the poor bear.

"Sorry!" Bepo murmured with a cloud building over his head.

I watched as it went on for a few moments before saying, "Leave Bepo alone. He has low self esteem, so stop making the fluffy bear depressed."

The group stared at me as Bepo seemed to get even more depressed. I twitch at the stares and decide glaring at them would be better. They looked away from the heat of my glare making me smirk. After all, no one could meet a wolf's eyes without flinching. I heard the door open and look up as the scent of beef filled the air. Yukina strolled in, but Kiyo wasn't with her making me wonder where my familiar had wandered off before deciding that it wasn't worth it. Kiyo was responsible enough to not do anything bad and was usually the one that reigned Yukina and I in when we got bored...it worked for the most part. I ignored the looks of curiosity as Yukina walked over to me and sat down on the floor before laying her head in my lap. I scratched behind her ear causing her to hum in pleasure as she murmured, "Just the spot."

"Did you find anything amusing?" I ask her with amusement.

"Not really, but I'm sure I can come up with something. Kiyo decided to see what Law was doing," Yukina answered causing me to pause and give her a raised eyebrow.

"Kai!" She whined causing me to chuckle and return to scratching her behind the ear, "She wanted to see what our new captain was like," She then added, "You can tell her when lunch is so she can alert Law,"

I hum in acknowledgement as Shachi asked, "How will you do that?"

I look up and found everyone staring at me with raised eyebrows. I wonder if I should fuck with them before deciding that the information was too valuable to fuck up. It would actually help since if someone got captured, I could have Kiyo find them and alert the crew as to where they were. With that in mind, I say, "As familiar and master," I grimace at the word, "I have a bond with Kiyo. You see Mage familiar's aren't actually of this world."

"Really?" Penguin asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer with a smirk, "Familiar's are actually spirits brought to this world by a Mage's magic. The magic gives the familiar a chance at a body in exchange for their support. Familiars come from a world mirroring ours and there are gates between our worlds to allow us to travel there. The familiar's however cannot stay in solid form once they cross the gate due to the potency of their power. Much like how sugar dissolves when you use it for coffee upon touching the surface," I then smile softly, "When we bond with our familiar, we end up viewing each others memories to get a sense of it all. Sometimes memories will be fuzzy depending on how much you remember and everything. You can actually tell how old a familiar is by how many memory groups they have,"

"How old is Kiyo?" Shachi asked causing Yukina to snicker, "What's so funny?"

"Kiyo's old!" Yukina laughed loudly causing me to roll my eyes.

"While that could have been said with more finesse," I gave Yukina a raised eyebrow, "And you will most likely be turned pink for a week," Yukina paled much to my amusement, "Kiyo is very old. I've gathered that she has had at least 8,000 to 11,000 years under her belt,"

"Damn," Many breath causing me to nod as I heard the door open.

I glance over and found Kiyo walking in with Law. I gave the two a nod as Kiyo ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulder. She glared at Yukina before saying, "I've lived a very long time," Her eyes grew weary as she spoke, "I've seen Era's rise and kings fall. I've seen more death and war than most familiar spirits. I however continue to come to this world to teach my new masters or mistresses what I can. I've been the advisor to many mage."

"You've earned the title of Great Beast have you not?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Great Beast?" Law asked causing me to look at him as he sat down.

"The title of Great Beast is given to familiar's who have served for over 7,500 years," Kiyo answered with a great sigh, "We familiars gain more power over the ages, so we can keep our end of the deal to our masters,"

"What deal?" Shachi asked causing a to smile to form on my lips.

"The deal each familiar and Master make upon gaining the others respect," Kiyo and I shared a tender look, "Our familiars agree to act as our amplifiers and our focus to make sure we don't use too much magic. We end up mixing our magic with theirs to form their bodies. They can't leave this world to return home due to our contract, so we have to merge,"

"What does merging do?" Law asked causing me to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just I've never had to explain this before," Yukina let out a loud laugh, "It reminds me of how my little brother and I reacted when we first encountered a mage. It...it's nice," I decide to settle for that before I shook my head, "Anyway, Merging allows Kiyo's body to be taken into mine and her mind to be within mine. Our minds are seperate, but at the same time not due to our connection. Our connection is also greater at this point and by doing it for long periods of time it can increase even more. Merging allows our familiars to regain their energy fully whereas sleeping will only allow them to regain a small portion of it unless they slept for say a month," I scratched my cheek as I tried to remember more information, "I believe that it also allows for one to gain certain animal traits that correspond with their familiar,"

"Like what?" Penguin asked causing me to hum.

"Like if you have a wolf," Kiyo snorted at that, "You gain an extreme sense of Loyalty to pack as well as extreme hate towards those that betray it," I wince at the reminder of my teacher, "My master during my time on one of the mage islands had a wolf. Let's just say, She got really scary when she got pissed,"

"What happens when a mage get's pissed off?" Shachi asked causing me to grin.

"Our magic influences our surroundings to form a sort of cloak around us," I say as Yukina smirked and Kiyo sighed, "Our magic can harm our surroundings. Like if you're a fire mage, you burn the area around you and make it feel like you're in an oven or something. Ice covers the area with frost and makes it feel like you've been dumped into the frozen tundra. The effect will increase or lessen depending on how closely connected you are to that particular element,"

"Which element are you close to?" Shachi asked causing me to give him the 'D' grin.

"Ice, Water, air, and Lightning," I answer as Yukina chuckled, "My strength with each is in that order. Ice is my strongest with Lightning as my weakest. I would be considered a storm mage if it weren't for my ties to the moon,"

"What do you mean by that?" Penguin asked causing me to smile softly.

"Due to eating my Devil fruit and my connection to the Lunar spirits," I murmur softly as the galley had fallen silent, so I didn't have to worry about people not being able to hear me, "I met my first spirit when I was young. I actually stumbled upon a small window into the lands of the moon," I felt my expression soften as I remember it, "I played around in it due to not being able to sleep during the full moon. I can never sleep during it," I shook my head, "Anyway, I ended up stumbling into the center of the grove I had stumbled upon and met her...Lady Luna," My eyes close, "She was and still is the most beautiful person I have ever met. We ended up talking almost all night and she sent me on my way the next morning with the permission to come back every full moon," I felt my mouth quirk into a wistful smile, "She ended up being the head spirit of the moon and we became dear friends...I guess it's natural due to me being an Ashferd,"

"What does being an Ashferd have to do with anything?" Shachi asked causing me to give them a sheepish smile.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" They all nodded causing me to feel immense relief, "The Ashferd Clan has an intense connection to both the moon and the sea though some say that we are also connected in some way to the sun, but it's never been proven," Yukina sat up straight as I continued to speak, "Due to our connection to the moon, the sea, and our wolves," I gesture to Yukina, "We have very long lives and about half of us are mages,"

"Why would we not be able to tell anyone?" Bepo asked causing me to sigh, "Sorry!"

"It's not a problem Bepo," I reassure him with a smile, "It's just that should the world government ever find out about our...other talents," I wince at that word, "They would most likely order for us to be exterminated," Gasps rang around the room causing me to wince again, "We are able to fully read what the poneglyphs without any trouble by the age of 13. We are well versed in other such languages including the language of Ariyan. The reason being is that we were closely connected to the void century though I never didn't find out how close,"

"Why?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"I've never been around my clan long enough," I answer with a grimace, "Hell I didn't even know I had a clan until my uncle came to my Sire's household to teach me. He never did tell me everything and even when I visited the islands of my clan, I didn't get to spend much time learning about my clans history,"

"Why not?" Penguin asked causing me to grin wildly.

"Training!" I chirp causing Yukina to roll her eyes, "My clan has a habit of putting training ahead of history. If I wanted to learn the history, I would have to spend at least a year there and be ahead of my half-brother,"

"What do you mean by that?" Shachi asked causing me to sigh.

"Due to being a child of an arranged marriage," I roll my eyes at that explanation, "I can't take over the clan. My half-brother is younger than me and will be the clan head when my mother retires even if the clan is traditionally ruled by females,"

"Your clan is ruled by girls?" Penguin asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," Yukina piped up with a grin, "The males in our clan pretty much let the females rule,"

"Why?" Was the general question causing me to smirk.

"They don't want to deal with us being well..." I trail off causing many to lean forward, "Bitchy. I think that's the word mother used," I looked at Yukina causing her to shrug, "Plus, females in my clan are the worst sadists out of everyone,"

"Wait does that mean every member of your clan is a sadist?" Shachi asked causing me to nod with a grin, "How the hell is that possible?!"

"It just is," I answer as my grin turned into a smirk, "In all honesty, we stopped questioning this a long time ago. It's born with us," I watched as many pale while Law looked interested, "We are also belligerent drunks, party loving idiots, have ADHD, and most of the males are perverted idiots," I then remembered something, "We also have high I.Q's for some reason which helps with our talent for sealing and magic. We are also able to make various weaponry and the like," I decided to sum it all up, "We are basically jack of all trades. Also we all have this weird trait of seeing certain foods and the like as gifts to the world," I grimace at the reminder of my uncle's addiction to honey, "If tampered with, we tend to go..."

"Insane," Yukina supplied.

"Ballistic," Kiyo supplied as she looked at Yukina.

"Berserk," Yukina supplied as she grinned at Kiyo.

"Psycho!" Kiyo chirped.

"Demented!" Yukina cried causing me to twitch.

"Menta-" Kiyo began only for me to growl at both of them.

"Enough you idiots," I snap at them as most stare between us causing me to really want to shove my head into the table.

"Lunch!" A man shouted causing most to look at the door to what I assume is the kitchen.

My eyes narrow as at him. He was a tall man with pale skin. His hair was raven black and obsidian eyes stared at me from beneath a large feathered top hat. We stared at each other as tension built around us. I mutter, "Crow."

"Wolf," He replied causing many to tense.

The staring contest continued for a few minutes before we nod to each other. We wouldn't steal from the other so long as there isn't due cause. I gave him a slightly smile, "The names Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara."

"Karasu," He replied causing many to look between us.

"What the fuck just happened?" Shachi summed it up for everyone.

I just gave them a cheshire grin. Oh it's going to be fun fucking with these idiots

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

Ten minutes after...I don't even know what to call it. I sat at a table with Kaileara-ya, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Karasu, Christopher, and Inukai. Kaileara gave the fortune telling dog zoan a curious look, but didn't comment. Her wolf, Yukina seemed more interested in eating then talking while her familiar, Kiyo seemed more interested in walking around then eating. Kaileara-ya however was answering questions. Penguin asked, "So you talked about cloaks before. What exactly do they do?"

"Well first our magic begins to spark up," Kaileara-ya gained a contemplative look on her face, "It's actually the first sign of a mage being pushed over their limit...well for the most part,"

"You almost always spark up when you're ready for a fight," Yukina paused in her meal to inform us.

"What do you mean by 'spark up'?" I ask causing Kaileara-ya to hum.

"Our magic begins to literally spark up," She said while wincing, "In all honesty, it looks like flint being struck to create fire...well with diffrent colors,"

"What colors appear for you?" Penguin asked causing Kaileara-ya to give him a faint smile.

I felt as if I had seen that smile before, but where. I shook it off as Kaileara-ya replied, "Blue and silver."

"Okay what happens after you 'spark up'?" Shachi asked causing her to hum.

"Well after mages spark up," She began with a slight hum, "The area tends to take on one of our elemental characteristics. For me, the temperature would begin to drop and frost would begin to cover the outer edges of the room," She looked at Kiyo who nodded, "After that, our magic begins to surround our backs and cause the air to shimmer. Once you reach that point, it's pretty much over. You'll probably die very quickly unless you can think of something very smart to do,"

"What happens after that?" Penguin asked causing Kaileara-ya to hum.

"Our magic forms our spirit animal and sometimes our spirit guardian," She bit her lip, "I currently only have a spirit animal. She's my inner beast as well,"

"Inner beast?" I murmur causing her to nod.

"Her names Tundra," Kaileara-ya's voice seemed to drop a little as her eyes grew a bit glazed, "I've had her with me since I ate my devil fruit at age ten. She's my instinct give sentient and slightly corporeal form. She's a type of wolf known as a Frost Wolf that lives in the coldest places in the world," She shook her head slightly as her eyes focus on me, "If I get extremely emotional, badly injured, or something along those lines, she can take over. She can and will kill everything in sight if it's not pack, children, or something designated as untouchable. She can see, hear, feel, smell, and taste everything I can. In short, she is an advanced form of a seperate personality,"

"Is she a danger to the crew?" I ask her causing her to shake her head.

"No. You're going to become Nakama, so you don't have to worry," Kaileara-ya assured us causing many to sigh in relief.

"How will we know when she's taken over you?" Penguin asked causing many to nod.

"My eyes slowly turn pure gold with a multi-colored tint," She said with a slight smirk, "My hair begins to spike, my teeth turn sharp, and I gain a slightly beastial or raspyness to my voice," She then seemed to think of something, "And my language tends to turn a bit...let's just say curse words are used very liberally," She seemed to wince slightly, "You can pretty much discover the rest by yourselves,"

She took a bite of the soup Karasu made and grimaced a little causing me to ask, "What's wrong?"

"It's not that bad, but could use some major work," She replied with a faint smile, "It's not like my little or older brothers cooking..." She trailed off before muttering, "Never going to let those two idiots near the kitchen again,"

"What did they do?" Shachi asked causing Kaileara-ya to blush slightly.

"You heard that?" She asked causing us to nod, "Well...My older brother burns everything to a crisp. He loves fire and thus earned the nickname Pyro head," She grinned at that while Yukina snickered, "My younger brother, Luffy however can't cook everything to where it's edible and even if he does it's a science experiment," She shuddered, "Damn the last time Luffy cooked...yeah we gained a new...pet,"

"Really?" I ask with slightly wide eyes causing her to nod.

"It had fangs, eyes, and was actually very poisonous," She nodded her head as Yukina grimaced, "Luffy named it Doug..."

"How exactly did that happen?" I ask as I wondered if I could reproduce the results.

"He had gotten into some of the supplies I was going to use to create some potions," She answered with a slightly surprised look on her face, "I dunno how the hell he got into my room, but he did. The supplies are rather basic actually, but somehow he was able to create a level 2 construct without forming a contract with the damn thing,"

"Is there anyway to duplicate it?" I ask feeling slightly excited causing her to look at me.

"Yup, but I ain't letting another one of those things be born into this world," She grimaced as her right hand wrapped around her left arm, "That thing should never have been created and almost killed everyone before I managed to fill it with lightning..."

"The thing wouldn't die!" Yukina shouted as her eyes went wide.

"I never want to be near another of those monstrosities again," Kaileara added while giving me a glare, "Please for the love of the fates, the damned, and the spirits don't even think about asking me how or even trying it,"

The room seemed to still, but I chuckled causing many to sigh in relief. Kaileara-ya looked around in confusion as Yukina asked, "Alright why the hell did everyone get tense all of a sudden?"

"I dislike being ordered around," I informed them causing the two animals to freeze while Kaileara-ya gave me a considering look.

I wondered why as Kaileara-ya smirked and her two animals began to curse loudly. Why do I have a feeling that Kaileara-ya being here will change things?

**Alright that's the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	5. The doctors Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

Kimi Saruby-Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy this story

* * *

Chapter Five: The doctors office

* * *

I was smirking as Yukina and Kiyo began to curse in multiple languages. I couldn't prevent the chuckle that left me as it continued. I was well aware of the stares we were receiving just as Yukina turned to me and growled, "You fucking jinxed us!"

"I did not," I reply with a grin, "And that will be 50 Beli Yukina,"

She cursed as Kiyo reached into the little bag around her neck and pulled out a total of 100 beli. I took the money and put it into my pocket as Shachi asked, "What the fuck just happened?"

I chuckled again as both glared at me before I answered the question, "I bet that somehow we would find ourselves working under someone like me," I gesture to my steaming companions, "They bet that we wouldn't. They thought that the next person we worked under would be someone unlike me."

"Care to explain?" Law asked causing me to nod.

"I dislike being ordered around," I supply causing many to gain looks of realization on their face, "It's not in my nature to allow myself to be ordered around by anyone other than a designated Alpha," I pause as Luffy flashed before my eyes, "The one that I see as a designated Alpha will most likely not be near for at least the next 6 months," I gave Law a sheepish smile, "I will most likely leave unless he approves of me being on your crew and allows the promise I made to him be broken,"

"So this is only temporary?" Law asked and I could see the slight anger in his eyes.

"If my designated Alpha wishes for me to join him, yes," I answer as I met his eyes, "I will however never reveal the secrets of those I see as Nakama," Both Yukina and Kiyo had stilled, "I am a wolf and as such will protect my pack till my last breath. I view my loyalty and promises as my highest concern. I will never betray your secrets, but I cannot break a promise unless the person I gave said promise to allows it,"

"So you will be loyal to me if I become Nakama," He asked causing me to give him a smile.

"Aye," Not that you aren't already...you just have to remember, "That is correct,"

"I see," He murmured causing me to hum.

"If you however cannot handle that," I began causing those around me to stiffen, "I only ask that you allow me passage to the next island,"

His eyes narrowed and the air filled with tension before he replied, "I will allow you to stay as a temporary member of the crew due to needing a cook."

I smile and gave him a thankful look as the tension dissolved. I felt relief as Yukina and Kiyo smiled. Shachi asked, "Who is your designated Alpha?"

"My pup of a little brother," I answer causing many to stare at me, "He was the one that got me my devil fruit and actually saved me,"

"What do you mean by saved you?" Penguin asked causing me to sigh.

"My Sire is a very greedy and evil man," I scowl darkly as Yukina growled deeply, "The only good thing he ever did for me was sending me to a friend of his for a year," I could feel the surprise radiating off of Law, "He did many things during the time before and after that year," I gave a dark scowl, "By the time I was six, I ended up giving up on humanity," Gasps rang through the room, "Luffy however resorted it. He never asked anything of me and helped me when I got seriously injured. He didn't expect anything of me and actually introduced me to my adoptive parents,"

The room was silent for a while before he stood up and left the room. I watched him in confusion as the room suddenly burst into conversation. My head tilted to the side and Yukina asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"Captain's probably going to give you a thorough exam," Shachi answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"I do hope he realizes that even before I ate my devil fruit I had a high healing factor," I say causing most to look at me in surprise, "In fact, I only have one scar as a result of my years with that bastard,"

"Damn," Penguin muttered causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah and he did a shit load of things that should have left scars," I add causing most to give me raised eyebrows.

"Like what?" Penguin asked causing Yukina to growl.

I place a hand on her head while murmuring, "Don't worry Yuki, I got over that stuff a long time ago."

"Nightmares," She hissed causing me to shrug.

"I've dealt with them for a long time Yuki," I reminded her causing her to bow her head, "They don't effect me that much anymore,"

"Only because you don't sleep," She hissed causing me to shrug.

"And?" I ask causing her to sigh.

"You don't sleep?" Shachi asked causing me to shrug.

"I don't sleep to avoid nightmares. The only time I sleep is when I'm totally exhausted," I murmur softly, "It's the only time dreams don't come," I then add, "Well most of the time. When dreams do come, they aren't Nightmares," I look down and found that I had finished eating, "Can someone show me to my room? I wanna get as much set up as possible,"

"I'll show you," Christopher said causing me to smile.

"Awesome," I say and we put our dishes in the sink before leaving the galley to my new room.

I follow him to the third floor where he said, "Captain had us clear out a room close to Bepo's. You have a seperate bathroom from everyone, so no one can peak on you."

"Awesome. Anything else I should know?" I ask as I catalogue the way to my room.

"Bepo is the closest one to you and Captain is pretty much the only other one in this hallway," He answered causing me to hum, "I have a room at the end with Karasu, Duncan, and Inukai. Shachi and Penguin share a room at the other end of the hall,"

"Okay," I hum as he stopped in front of a door, "Here we are," He opened it and gestured for me to go inside, "Captain is the only one with keys to all the rooms on the sub, so you don't have to worry about anyone getting in since Captain's not a pervert,"

I hum in amusement and gave him a smile, "Thanks for leading us to our room."

He nodded and walked away. I walked inside the room with Yukina and Kiyo. I hum as I look around before before nodding to myself. The room had a closet, a bathroom, a desk, and a dresser. I shrug before I began to take out scrolls and such from my pocket space. I stare at the large pile with a sigh and murmured, "This is going to be fun."

Kito snickered and jumped onto the bare bed, "Have fun."

Yukina rolled her eyes and did the same. I ignored it as I began to decorate my room. I grabbed the top scroll and looked through the seals on it. It happened to be full of all my shirt items. I walk over to the dresser and unseal each item until the second drawer of the four drawer dresser. I tossed the scroll over near the closet before grabbing the one filled with my underthings. I filled the top drawer equally of all things before I toss that scroll over to the other one. I continue grabbing scrolls and soon the dresser was filled. I then look around as I took off my black combat boots. I let out a sigh as my feet touch cold metal. I realize that it would get annoying so I went to the general selection. I grabbed the first one before going down the list of things inside the scroll before picking two of the rugs. I chose a nice tiger pelt for the floor close to my bed. It was massive and took up the space between my bed and the bathroom. It was a dark velvet color with soft orange stripes and I briefly remember that it had been this specific tiger that allowed me to meet Luffy. I shrug and grab the next one. This rug was my mountain lion rug. It was my first true kill and with the help of Ace, Dedan, and a rug maker I had it made. It was a dark golden color with streaks of brown mixed in and a creamy white on the edges. I set that one on the floor between the door, my closet, my desk, and my bed. I unseal my cushy chair next and place it in front of the desk while making sure it would stick. I pause upon hearing a knock on the door. Kiyo called out, "It's open!"

The one to open the door was a man with soft grey hair, Icy silver eyes, geeky glasses, pale skin, and an whitish black bucket hat. He looked around the room and whistled at the rugs before looking at me. I gave him a small smile and said, "My names Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. May I have your name?"

"Duncan," He answered in a soft, lyrical voice, "The captain wanted me to take you to the infirmary,"

"I expected as much," I said, "Give me a few moments will you?"

He nodded and stood by the door as I unsealed another item. This item was a large japanese style table that I placed in the center of the room. The room was actually kind of large now that I think about it. The desk was a nice bloodwood with battles engraved on it. I placed a group of sticking seals on it and made a mental note to create one that would last a long time. I dusted off my hands before looking at Duncan. He stared at me in surprise before bidding me to follow him. I nodded and shut the door after we left. Kiyo would stand guard over my scrolls, so I didn't lock the door...not that I had a key nor did I need one. I followed Duncan for a while with Yukina by my side before he asked, "What exactly did you do just now?"

"I just unsealed something," I answered with a small grin, "Sealing is an excellent method to getting things done. I personally use it for my pranks, explosions, or supply needs. It can be used for more, but I don't feel like explaining everything since it is kind of confusing,"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked as we walked up the steps.

"I learned it back when I still lived with my bastard of a Sire," I answer as my eyes darken slightly, "My teacher, who was my uncle, found out that I actually understood the mechanics behind it and taught me. I was about...3 when that happened,"

I saw him stop in shock and almost giggle at the sight. I stop and wait for his mind to come to terms with the newest set of information. He soon shook his head and we continued on our way. I made sure to map and burn the way into my mind as we continued to move through the sub. Once we reached the infirmary, He opened the door and I stepped inside. I ignore the smell even as it stings my nose and threatens to overwhelm me since I had been inside of infirmaries far too often. Yukina gave me a look that said kill her and I rolled my eyes. We had both been inside infirmaries due to either being under an apprenticeship or just being injured...still doesn't change the fact I have troubles with doctors. I shook myself from my thoughts as Law looked up from a nearby counter and said, "Thank you Mr. Duncan. You may go back to your duties."

"Aye aye captain," Duncan replied and left the room.

I watched him go before turning to Yukina. Yukina seemed intent on ignoring everything around her causing me to sigh. I quickly took out a small scroll and unsealed a small mask-like item. I attached it to her muzzle and she sighed in relief as it settled perfectly over her nose. I rolled my eyes even as she said, "Thanks Kai."

"Yukina you'll need to get used to the scent of infirmaries eventually," I say and was well aware of the look Law was giving me, "We've been doing this song and dance for years,"

She pouted at me, but otherwise stayed quiet. I looked towards Law as he asked, "Where is Kiyo?"

"In my room," I answer with a small shrug, "I should have left Yukina in there,"

"Hey!" Said wolf growled, "At least I stopped acting like I'm about to die!"

I gave her a raised eyebrow causing her to look away from me. I hummed in amusement before turning to Law, "So whatcha gonna do?"

"I'm going to start off with a few general questions before moving onto a full body exam," He answered causing me to hum, "Please go take a seat on one of the tables,"

I nodded and did as he asked while saying, "I feel that I should inform you of something."

"Oh?" He asked as he sat on a roller chair and rolled over.

"Even before I gained my devil fruit, I didn't scar easily," I informed him as Yukina took a seat on the floor not far away, "My clan has stronger bodies than most and our healing factor is higher than a regular humans,"

"Interesting, but may I ask what exactly you wish to inform me about?" He asked causing me to give him a sheepish smile.

"I..." I trailed off as I tried to figure out how to word my sentence before sighing, "Due to our strong bodies, it's harder than hell to do any permanent damage," He looked at me in curiosity, "It's because of that factor that I only have one scar from the immense amount of abuse my Sire layered onto me,"

"Can you tell me what he did?" I bit my lip as I tried to compile a complete list, "In general,"

I breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "He whipped me, stabbed me, shot at me, beat me, starved me, and at multiple points poisoned me," I watched as Law's eyes widened, but ignored it for now, "Other than that, he had a habit of locking me into an enclosed space for multiple days at a time," I grimace at the reminder of those times, "I have managed to get over my claustrophobia, but I have a small problem with being in area's with spiders."

"Arachnophobia?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yes, but only if the spiders are big," I say with a slightly sheepish smile, "Well...only if I'm not allowed to burn everyone of those things," I grimace at the reminder of that one island I went to with Shanks, "Let's hope we don't encounter an island full of them,"

He nodded and wrote things down, "Can you answer a few general questions?"

"No problem," I say and lean back slightly.

"Alright," He murmured before turning to his clipboard, "Full name?"

"Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara," I answer with a small smirk.

"Date of Birth?"

"January 10, 1502**(Look up in Wiki for time periods),**"

"Blood type?"

"A+,"

He paused at that one causing me to give him a raised eyebrow"How old are you?"

"21," I answer causing him to stop as suspicion filled his eyes.

"I dislike liars Kaileara-ya," He said causing me to snort.

I give him an amused glance as I say, "I maybe small, but I am 20 years old."

He blinked before shaking his head, "Height and weight?"

"5'5 and 105 pounds," I answer causing him to stop writing.

"Don't you eat a lot?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I do, but mostly because it's a habit and I forget to eat," I answer with a small shrug.

"Well I'll make sure you don't forget anymore," He said causing me to shrug, "When was your last period?"

"5 days ago," I answer without hesitation.

"Aren't most girls a little...defensive when it comes to this kind of information?" He asked causing me to snort.

"I grew up with guys most of my life and you're a doctor Mr. Trafalgar," I answer with a small shrug, "This doesn't faze me whatsoever,"

He stared at me for a few more moments before nodding. He then asked, "Sexuality."

"Bi-sexual, but I lean more towards women," I answer and smirk at his surprised face.

He soon shook it off before asking, "Last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"3 weeks ago," I answer.

"Man or woman?"

"Woman,"

"When was the last time you had sex with a man?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Once," I answer causing him to give me a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a story on that?" He asked causing me to smile.

"The rest of the 13 and I were really close," I say as I allowed my memories to swarm before my eyes, "I was actually the second youngest among the group with Rook being the youngest. We were a family in all accounts and we all knew what would happen to us girls if we got captured,"

"So you decided to lose your virginity to someone you trusted?" He asked with a raised eyebrow causing me to nod, "Who was it?"

"Fallen Angel," I answer using Gabriel's moniker.

"Gabriel Valor?" Law asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer before giving him a raised eyebrow, "Next question,"

"When was the last time you got sick?"

"Never unless you want to count Luffy's cooking," I shudder at the thought, "No one could move for a few days after the last time,"

"I'm surprised," He replied causing me to shrug.

"Ashferd's are naturally healthy," I answer as Yukina coughed, "More so after we bond with our wolves. Any sickness is usually purged from our bodies though we can get sick it's usually around our allergens,"

"Don't forget what your mother told us," Yukina reminded me causing me to give her a confused look, "Anytime I get sick, you do,"

"How is that possible?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Due to our partners being linked to us much like familiars are to a mage," I began as I tried to decide whether to create a manual just to avoid explaining shit before scrapping it due to laziness, "The stronger the bond and connection between us; the more likely we are to mirror them whether it's injuries or sickness. Sickness is general being that we get a fever and maybe a bit of a stomach bug," He nodded at that, "My bond with Yukina is strong enough for the sickness part, but not the injuries,"

"What about your bond with Kiyo?" Law asked causing me to hum.

"Another month before it intensifies to the point that I mirror her injuries," I answer with a slight shrug, "I mostly only feel it when Kiyo gets injured. With Yukina, I can feel her emotions through the bond, so I can tell when she's injured,"

"Interesting," Law muttered before asking, "Last time you got injured?"

"A month ago," I answer as Yukina snickered.

"What happened?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"It mostly occurred due to my stupidity and recklessness that decided to rear it's head when I saw one of my old friends under someone who is to be your rival," I scowl at the memory of that red haired bastard, "I won, but my friend swears it's only because of my inability to allow people to become my alpha,"

"Is she a member of the Ashferd clan?" Upon hearing that question, Yukina and I looked to each other before we burst out laughing.

The very thought of Tsuki being a member of the Ashferd clan was impossible. She may have the traditional matalic color most Ashferd clan members possess, She may be rowdy, she may be wolf-like, but Tsuki could never be an Ashferd. I spoke after I had calmed myself, "Tsuki Valiloup is many things, but she is not an Ashferd."

"What do you mean?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"She may have the traditional matalic hair color of the Ashferd clan," I gesture to the matalic silver tips in my hair, "She maybe rowdy, she maybe wolf-like, and she can sure as hell drink with the best, but in the end she isn't an Ashferd," I sighed deeply, "She is not a true wolf and does not exhibit the one thing that shows through in an Ashferd...something that cannot exist in anyone other than an Ashferd,"

"What do you mean?" He asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "How is she not a true wolf?"

"She ate the Okami-Okami no mi model: X," Yukina answered with a tired sigh, "She can transform into any wolf in the world and in some of them she can access their elemental powers, but she lacks some of the true instinct a wolf possess the moment they are born,"

"And what about the other thing?" Upon hearing that question, I stood up.

I ignored Law and took off my jacket to reveal my grey tank-top. With a deep breath, I concentrate on the seal I had placed on my body so many moons ago. Yukina spoke as Law stared at me, "She's going to show you something that not many can understand. It's one of the curses/gifts of the Ashferd Clan."

"Why show me?" Law asked causing me to chuckle softly.

"Because you are my Captain," and an old friend, "I wish to make sure you know the implications of having me on your crew," I close my eyes and heard his sharp intake of breath as I released the seal, "These marks are the Marks of the Ashferd clan. Most only gain either marks on the face, chest, arms, legs, and back. The only ones that have all of them are the those that are direct descendants of the clan head," I open my eyes as smirk at the shocked look on his face, "We gain them the moment we bond with our wolf. Tsuki doesn't have these marks,"

"How are they a curse?" Law asked as he eyed the wisp-like marks that ran across my skin.

"Because when they are this light color," I gesture to the grey-blue color of my marks, "It shows that we have yet to bond with our One,"

"Your one?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Our mate in basic terms," I answer as I close my eyes and the marks resealed themselves before I reopened my eyes, "I will not give you the indepth details for a while,"

"Alright," He agreed though the curiosity in his eyes did not dwindle causing me to smile as I took my seat once more, "Now what injuries did you receive from that...fight?"

"A cracked skull, four broken ribs on each side with the rest cracked, and a bullet wound to my right shoulder," I list before looking at Yukina.

"You also got a sword through your right side," She added causing me to hum.

"Yup and it hurt like a bitch," I nod to myself, "I did get close enough to examine his devil fruit though!" I then pouted, "Wish I could have gained a better understanding of it,"

Yukina rolled her eyes and muttered, "You like metal way too much."

I rolled my eyes, "It's a useful power."

I turned to Law and smirked at him. He shook his head and asked, "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Goa Kingdom, but ran away at age 6," He gave me a raised eyebrow, "I lived in Grey terminal, a bandit camp, and a small village where I met Luffy," I then hum, "I was also taken to Marineford at age 13 for a visit with Luffy's grandfather," He stared at me causing me to chuckle, "Luffy's grandfather is a marine," I shook my head, "Anyway I've lived in a lot f places,"

"Devil Fruit?" He asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," I sigh lightly, "It's the Luna-Luna no mi which is a member of the grey line," He looked at me in slight confusion, "The grey line is a branch of devil fruits that appear seemingly at random," I began as my mind drifted back to when Luna was explaining it, "The Grey line consists of 8 fruits though she never told me the names of most of them. I only know of the moon fruit, which I ate, the sun fruit, and the dusk fruit. The Grey line are total opposites to each other, but only two of these fruits exists at the same time and sometimes only one. The opposite of my fruit is the Sole-Sola no mi," I explained and gained a nod from him, "With it, I can copy others devil fruit abilities and use my own powers though if I copy someone, I must have touched them at least once to get a proper feel for their devil fruit. I can do so much more, but do not feel like explaining it,"

"May I know of at least one more power?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Since you asked nicely," I reply before saying, "I can shift into any animal I want though I can do people as well...I have trouble do it, so I tend to stick with animals,"

"Alright," He nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

"Hm...I'm allergic to Black Frost and Garenswood," I answer causing him to pause and look at me.

"What is Black Frost and Garenswood?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"Black Frost occurs naturally around winter islands that produce coal as well as Winter islands where the plant called Heaven's Judgement grows," I answer, "People think it's just coal or something mixing with the snow when it's actually a plant. We found this out when I had to use it to create a healing salve. I ended up getting violently ill a few moments after I touched it," I then thought of Garenswood, "Garenswood grows naturally in heavily forested areas of the Grandline. It feeds off other plants like a parasite and when it's young it looks like poison ivy. It turns a bright purple color with splashes of green mixed in. We found out I was allergic when I was a child," I shudder at the memory and push it away, "I'm very allergic to Garenswood,"

"What happens when you encounter it?" He asked causing me to bite my lip.

"If theres any in the area, My head will start to feel...fuzzy," I began as I tried to remember the exact symptoms, "The closer I get, the more my head begins to...blank. I can only go within a 3 feet of it before I collapse. I ended up almost touching it when I was little," I shudder as I remember the pain and sheer panic I felt, "Blood starts to seep from my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose the closer I get. My heart starts to skip beats and my skin bursts into hives. My eyes get all puffy and..." I trail off, "I can't remember anything else,"

He nodded and placed the clipboard onto the table, "Take off your shirt."

I did as he asked and he began the regular examination before finishing quickly. I spoke up once he backed away, "Anything else?"

"I want to do a blood test and see that scar of yours," He answered causing me to nod.

I watched as he took the required amount of blood for routine testing. He gestured for me to show him the scar. I turned my back to him and heard a small gasp. I felt his fingers touch the scar that rests at the base of my spine. From each side of my hips to about three inches above my butt, a ragged, pale scar rests. My breath quickened as he traced the scar and I jerked away as a memory hit me...

* * *

Flash back

* * *

_The doctors hands wandered around my wounds. His hands touching available skin causing me to flinch only to be smacked as he hissed, "Stay still you little brat."_

_I shivered and tried to get away only to be pulled back while my back sang in pain. Tears welled in my eyes as I flinched violently..._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"...Leara-ya come back," A voice calmly told me and I struggled against the grip of my memories.

I fought them off and finally looked around. I was in the infirmary and something was holding me close...no it was someone. I turned my head and saw that it was Law. I realized what happened and tried to get out of his grip. He let go after a few seconds and I quickly pulled my shirt on. I settled it back into place and Yukina curled close to me. I spoke after a few moments, "I bet you have questions, but can it wait for a little?"

He nodded and I left the room with Yukina. We headed to my room and I curled up on my bed between my companions. I left the explanation to Yukina as I tried to settle down. I ended up falling asleep not long after and was thankful that they held no dreams.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched as Kaileara-ya left the room before I sank into my chair. It was her...The girl from so long ago...that I had promised so much to...was on my ship. I wince as my arms stung to remind me that I needed to tend to the scratches she had left. I cleaned them before leaving the room to head to my office. I settle down in my chair with a sigh as I took off my hat to stare at it. Kaileara-ya...how? We had been told that you had been kidnapped and that you died...how did you survive? Why didn't send me a message? God damnit! I need those answers.

**End of chapter. Looks like Law finally remembers!**


	6. Talks in the night

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Talks in the night

* * *

I groaned as I woke up and found that it was dark outside. I cast a quick spell and found that it was nine. I sighed softly and looked to my side as Kiyo spoke, "You've been out a while. Any dreams?"

"Nope," I answer with a sigh, "Anyone come by?"

"Shachi came to get you for dinner at 6," She answered causing me to sigh, "We told him that you needed the sleep,"

"I'll say," Yukina added causing me to sigh, "You haven't slept in what? A week?"

I shrug before getting up, "I took a nap."

Both rolled their eyes, but I ignored it as I tried to finish decorating my room. I grab a few of the decoration scrolls and unsealed some of the items. A few japanese fans, A few paintings, a dream catcher, a few wanted posters, and a weapons that I liked, but never found a use for. I began to place the five Fans around the room. The first and largest was a navy blue with a pure white crescent moon surrounded by a trio of golden stars. The Fan went over my bed. The next fan was a pure black one with a grinning emerald Green kitsune on it. The kitsune fan was placed on the western wall which was on the side with the portholes. The next fan was a gentle red with a crimson red, gold, and orange phoenix flying on it. It was placed on the southern wall right over the door that led into the hallway. The next was a gentle grey color with a large golden river dragon curled up on it. It was placed on the eastern wall of the room. The last one was a nice icy blue with a howling black wolf on it. It was placed just under the moon so it looked like the wolf was howling at the moon. I smiled as I finished placing it and glanced around the room before I went about putting the paintings up. The paintings were of various elemental landscapes. The first was a large forest full of healthy trees that I put under the kitsune. The next was a windy desert with golden sands that I placed next to the door, but on the side where it wouldn't be damaged by the door swinging towards. The next was a rocky mountain range with lightning flashing in darkened clouds that I placed under the dragon. The last happened to be a snowy tundra with large hills of snow and ice. I placed this one next to the moon and wolf fans. I nodded to myself before grabbing the dream catcher and hanging it over my bed. I leaned forward and touched the silver gem in the center. I whispered a few words that made it glow softly before it died down. I nodded to myself as Kiyo asked, "Why? It's not like the damn thing actually prevents bad dreams."

I rolled my eyes as I murmur, "Isis made that for me...It actually works sometimes."

She snorted and muttered, "What about your white jacket?"

"You do realize that I still need to repair it?" I ask her causing her to shrug, "I'm almost finished,"

She sighed and I returned to my decorating. I put up a group of weapons before pulling out a few bookcases that I stick to the metal with seals. I fill them with books that ranged from sealing, mages, fantasy, diaries, ship loges, navigation, healing, potions, alchemy, and various other topics. I had many more in my pocket-space for them which was filled with scroll upon scroll of various types of books. I had barely scratched the surface of the books just to fill four medium sized bookcases. I nodded to myself once I had finished that task before I pulled out a few chests filled with sealing supplies and the like. I check the time and found that it was midnight. I sighed and checked before sighing upon realizing that the ship was above water. I sighed in relief and headed towards the door. Yukina stood up as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulders and we left the room. I headed straight up and opened the door to the outside. I took a deep breath of the sea air and walked towards the railing. Kiyo jumped off of my shoulder and took a seat next to Yukina near the door. I fell to the floor and allowed my legs to go under the railing while staring out at the sea. I didn't know how long I sat there, but thirty minutes must have passed when I smelt his scent and felt his aura as he approached. Yukina huffed, "So he's coming."

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I walked up to the deck in hopes of getting some air to clear my head, but it seemed that I wouldn't be alone tonight. I pause at the door upon catching sight of Kaileara-ya staring out at the ocean while leaning against the railing. The crescent moon shone over her and it's light seemed to wrap around her. I hadn't noticed it before, but she had a slight neon blue tint to her hair. It seemed that it would only appear in the right light. I shook myself from my thoughts and was about to speak when she beat me to it. Her voice was soft, yet held a ting of sorrow to it, "Ask your questions Law. If anyone deserves an answer, it is you."

"How?" I ask and immediately berated myself for it.

She let out a laugh causing me to smirk at the fact I had done it. It had taken so much more to get her to laugh when we were young. I guess being away from that beast of a man did wonders for her though I was a little jealous that I couldn't have been a part of it. I shoved my jealousy down as she shook her head, "Add something to that question. How can be taken so many ways."

I nodded and walked forward, "What exactly happened? We were told that you had been kidnapped."

She hummed lightly and I could see the faint smile on her face as I reached the railing, "I faked my own kidnapping."

"How in the world could you do something like that at age six?" I ask before facepalming, "Bad question. It's you after all,"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I had gathered supplies for months before I felt that it was time. I made it look like I was kidnapped. I made good use of the blood the bastard had spilt to make it seem like there had been a struggle."

"How did you get away?" I ask causing her to smirk.

"Ashferds always look out for pack," She answered causing me to chuckle, "My Uncles wolf appeared and spirited me away. I got Yukina from him. She's the daughter of my mothers wolf and one of the alpha females,"

"You have weird luck," I comment causing her to chuckle.

"Have to have some luck," She muttered with a small shrug, "I'm good at poker and stuff due to living with bandits," She paused before adding, "Both with and without cheating,"

I snort before asking, "Why didn't you write?"

She sighed and gave me a look of sorrow, "I...for awhile I forgot I even met you all...I thought it was just a dream," She looked up at the sky, "That Bastard...I...He..."

"Kaileara-ya..." I trailed off as she shook her head.

"He had used the year I was with your family to find the highest bidder to sell me off to," She said causing me to stare at her in shock and then in rage at the very thought of that happening, "He spent the year before I ran away teaching me to be a good little submissive housewife," She gave a broken laugh, "I ended up losing my faith in humanity when I found out..." She trailed off before laying back, "In all honesty, I probably wouldn't be here without my pup of a younger brother,"

"Kaileara-ya?" I ask causing her to look at me as I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stared at me.

Her eyes had changed since I last saw her. The brokenness that had made her eyes lifeless was gone. My siblings and I had gotten the process started, but it seemed that it had been finished by her adoptive family. I shook my head slightly as I ask, "Are you really going to leave when your younger brother becomes a pirate?"

"No," she said causing me to look at her in relief only to frown as she continued to speak, "I promised him that I would join him when he came to the Grandline,"

"I see," I mutter and allowed my body to lay in a similar position.

We laid there and allowed ourselves to become lost in our memories. So many times we had laid under this same sky, staring up at the stars, side by side, but this time we didn't have my siblings, nor were we making plans for our future. My mind was drawn back to a specific memory...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Snow had fallen just this morning so there was a lot of powder on the ground. We laid uncaring on the cliff that overlooked the ocean. Lami was cuddled into my left side with Kaileara taking up my right. Alexander and Minx laid across from us with their heads touching ours. We stared up at the crescent moon as the sounds of the waves floated up to us. Kaileara spoke after a few minutes, "Guys?"_

_"Yeah?" Minx asked as Kaileara turned onto her stomach and propped her head on my stomach._

_"Can we make a promise?" Her voice was soft, but rang through the air._

_"What kind of promise?" Alexander asked as Lami curled further into me and murmured in her sleep._

_"The promise to always to be friends," Kaileara answer with a slight blush, "You guys are my only friends...I wanna make sure we'll always be friends,"_

_"Sure," Minx agreed with a smile._

_"But how?" Alexander asked as I hummed in agreement._

_"Easy," Kaileara answered and pointed to the moon, "Whenever the moon is in that same phase, say, 'I may be...but I will always look out for my friends,' That's the promise,"_

_"How will we know if the others keep it?" I ask causing Kaileara to smile._

_"We'll know," She said before sitting up, "If that's not enough, we can always do a blood oath,"_

_"Blood oath?" Minx asked causing Kaileara to smile wider._

_"I read about it in one of uncles books," She said before taking out that dagger she always had, "All we have to do is draw our blood and link our palms. We have to say, 'I,' your name, 'do swear that I will always be friends with,' put everyone's name in, 'no matter what path I take in this world,'"_

_"And this oath works?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as she nodded._

_"Yup!" she chirped, "Uncle even told me that it did,"_

_We looked between each other before nodding. We each winced as the dagger easily cut out palms before we linked them together and said the vow. I felt warm and Kaileara smiled. Minx said, "Now what?"_

_"We play," Kaileara said as she took her dagger and put it away, "Let go play!"_

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

We ended up playing the whole night with Lami waking up soon after we began. Mom and Dad had been so angry when they found out that we had stayed out all night. We hadn't told them how we got injured, but they were more preoccupied with helping their patients than bothering with us. My hand felt warm and I head Kaileara murmur, "I may be a pirate, a jack of all trades, a wandering seal mistress, but I will always look out for my friends."

I chuckled and murmured, "I may be a doctor and a pirate captain, but I will always look out for my friends."

Kaileara moved slightly and rolled onto her side to smile at me. She spoke softly, "I didn't think you would remember that."

"I didn't for a while, but seeing you again brought all those memories back," I say truthfully before asking, "Which island is next?"

"Depending on whether you wanna go southwest or southeast," She said causing me to hum, "Southwest guarantees a desert while southeast allows you to head to a mage island,"

"Mage island?" I ask causing her to hum.

"Yeah a Mage island," She said with a slight smirk, "It's the island of Veral specifically. I actually gained my mastery there,"

"What exactly does the dessert entail?" I ask causing her to scowl slightly.

"Certain death," She shivered slightly, "I went there for one reason or another and barely made it out alive. Trust me when I say that island is bad news,"

"Why is it bad news?" I ask causing her to sigh, "What exactly happened to you?"

"I was attacked by the beasts that inhabit that fucking island," She spoke with a shaky voice, "The whole island is known as a fucking graveyard for anyone with power. Be it Mage, Haki user, or Devil fruit user all shall die when they step onto that island. Even if you aren't one, you will be in danger because they can find any trace of power on you. Even if you brushed against one by accident, it leaves a trace. The island was abandoned years ago and is nothing more than a pit of bones,"

"What are the beast?" I ask as I tried to work out ways to either capture or kill them for study without losing my crew.

"They have no true name, but the locals that had lived there called them Warpers," She answered with a slight tremor in her voice, "They can appear and disappear with no sound. It's as if the shadows are their home or something," Her eyes grew glazed, "They look like greyhounds with pure black fur and soulless white or black eyes. They have a serpentine tail with a stinger at the end, fangs the size of my old daggers blade," My eyes widen since that dagger had been 8 inches long, "They can retract them as well. Their tongues are forked and have barbs on them. Hell even the tail has small barbs on it. The claws are the color of bones with a green tint to them. They are about 9 inches long with a serrated side. They have this whip-like thing going from the back of their skull to the middle of their back. It's very flexible and acts as an extra sensor for them as well as an emitter,"

"What can they do exactly?" I ask as I decided to avoid that island if it scared her so badly.

"They're built for speed and seem to have a hive mind," She answered softly, "I think the fastest one can run is over 100 miles per second," She shivered again, "They emitte this frequency that pretty much destroys your control over your powers. They have two poisons they use on their prey. The first one is the one that paralyzes you and locks you in a sort of hibernation state that allows them to feed on you for months...maybe years," Her eyes grew haunted, "Even if you fight through the first one, the second one shatters any control you had that the frequency they use didn't," She shook herself and her eyes focus on me once more, "The second poison also acts as a tracker for them and they won't stop going after you until every last one of their hive is dead,"

"How did you escape?" I ask causing her to give me a grin.

"High poison tolerance," She chirped with a grin, "I gained that with the help of a basilisk I became friends with. I ended up going through a thorough poison resistance trial to make sure I could only be taken down by the strongest shit,"

I can't help it when I face palm. It seems being away from the only sane people in her life made her partially insane. I shook my head and say, "We'll head to Veral then."

She chuckled and sat up as her stomach grumbled. I gave her a raised eyebrow and she shrugged, "I didn't eat dinner remember?"

"You didn't?" I ask causing her to nod, "Why not?"

"I was asleep," She informed me before asking, "Weren't you in the Galley for dinner?"

"No I skipped it," I answer as my stomach growled, "Why don't we catch up while we eat?"

"Sure," She agreed with a smile, "But I need a complete list of food allergies for everyone. I don't want to kill anyone because I added or cooked something they couldn't eat,"

"I have the list in my pocket," I say as I stood up and offered her my hand.

She snorted as she took it and we headed inside, "Always prepared. I swear the only time you weren't was with that fucking frog incident."

"Don't tell my crew about that," I order causing her to snort.

"Don't piss me off," She countered with a smirk.

"Always holding something over someone to get your way," I comment causing her to snort.

"I need to make sure I have ways to get out of shit," She said as we entered the galley, "What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything, but bread," I told her as I followed her into the kitchen with Kiyo and Yukina.

She paused and gave me a confused look, "I thought you loved bread."

"I did," I say and she gave me a raised eyebrow, "I almost got killed by a falling crate of bread,"

She paused for a few seconds before let out a laugh. I glare at her and she sobered up, "Yeah that could do it," She giggled every now and again as she pulled out ingredients, "So mind explaining the depressed polar bear?"

"I saved him from a group of hunters after they killed his mother," I said causing her to wince, "Mom taught him to talk like a human. Dad taught him to walk like a human. Minx, Alex, and I taught him to fight,"

She hummed lightly as she made us dinner. We fell into an easy silence and it made me wonder if we can have more moments like this.

**End of chapter. Short I know, but I wanted to make something nice. Two chapters in a day though!**


	7. The Captain's Test Pt One

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Captain's Test Pt. One

* * *

I hum softly as I ran my fingers over my bow. It was a beautiful white elk horn bow that I had made a long time ago. I had fitted it with various seals to keep it in excellent condition and would only respond to those of my bloodline. If you weren't part of my bloodline and tried to channel magic through the bow, it would shock you...hell if you tried to even touch it with ill intent, it would shock the ever living shit out of you...Tsuki, Shi, and Garret. I shaped them in such a way that they created wolves, deer, and various other animals to hide the seals. I heard the door to my room open, but ignore it as I examine my bow. I spoke after a few seconds, "What do you want Shachi?"

"Captain wanted you," The mechanic/medical assistant said causing me to nod, "Where did you get that bow?"

"I made it," I answer without looking at him as I placed my bow back in it's spot in my pocket space, "It was a long time ago when I made it and ever since I've been working on it, improving it, and maintaining it,"

He whistled as I turned to him and gestured for me to follow him. I walked next to him through the sub towards what I guess is the training room. Yukina spoke as we walked, "So...What's goin on Shachi?"

"Captain wants to test your skills," He answered causing Yukina to snort.

"He does realize that Kai has her bounty for a reason right?" Yukina asked causing Shachi to shrug.

"He always does this with every new crew member," He informed us.

I nod since it made sense. Captains had to gauge the skill their men possessed to make accurate plans for them. Luffy had decided that he would let the new members of our crew show off their skill. With the thirteen however, I sparred with them continuously before chucking them into harsh training sessions. I always learned new curse words through doing that even if I did the same training. Yukina spoke again, "Why?"

"Because Captains need to gauge the skills of their men," I inform her with a raised eyebrow, "Why the hell do you think I was always sparring with everyone before I chucked them into new training sessions?"

"So you could find new ways to torture them?" She answered causing me to face palm.

"No," I reply as I ignored the look Shachi gave me, "I did it so I could find better ways to train them. It made them stronger," I then look at Shachi and add, "I always did the same level or a few levels above them when it came to training. I was fair to a point,"

"When did you become unfair?" He asked causing me to give him a lazy smirk.

"When they pissed me off," Was my answer with no small amount of amusement, "Backfired spectacularly on them since I always made them train at the same time,"

"Hell Runs were funny to watch," Yukina chimed in causing me to snicker, "Did Shi ever get rid of that scar?"

"Yeah, but it took a long time," I say with a small shrug.

"What are Hell Runs and how would you get scarred doing them?" Shachi asked causing me to look at Yukina.

Our eyes lock and we begin to laugh. Oh how many ways to explain it and how many reactions it would bring! I soon regained control of myself as I gave him a smirk, "It would be best if that question isn't asked...I will say that it's a special type of training that I enforced for all those under my permanent crew and I."

Shachi gave me a curious look and asked, "What do you mean by 'under my permanent crew and I'?"

I blink at the question before replying, "During the time the 13 was still active, we often picked up people that needed to leave their current situation. We trained them for as long as they could handle before allowing them to leave. Some stayed for maybe 2 weeks and others perhaps 10 months," I hum softly as my mind went back to the times I offered people ways out, "In the end, I gained only 5 that stayed for longer than a year."

"Why did you offer people a way out?" Shachi asked as we slowly reached the training room.

"Because in the end, we could see that they were like us in a way," I answer with a deep sigh, "The 13 of us...our pasts were so filled with darkness, pain, and oh so much more that we realized that we couldn't let people become like us..." My eyes close, "We...we were all broken in some way. Tsuki was abandoned when she needed someone. Andromeda by losing everyone she held dear and being treated like a doll," A smirk appeared on my face, "Some of us had it worst and others had it slightly better. Cheshire, Shi, and I were the worst ones..." I shook my head as we reached the door, "Now is not the time for such things. Let's get this over with,"

I opened the door before he could even form a response and walked inside. Yukina followed me and flicked her tail at Shachi as the ginger stared after us. I look around the room and hum. It was circular with windows to reveal the outside on one side. The room was held weights and other such things you would find in a gym, but the most interesting part was the slightly sunken in area in the middle of it all. Law leaned against the railing that surrounded the area for the most part. I whistled lightly at the sight of it all as Yukina muttered, "Too much fucking yellow."

I snort and gave her a look before turning to Law, "So whatcha wanna do Law?"

"I want to see if you earned your bounty," He answered causing my eyes to narrow, "How much is it?"

"Last I checked it was about 341,000,001 beli," I shrug lightly, "It could have gone up, but I wouldn't know. I've been keeping my head low for the last 6 almost 7 months," I then gave him a slight glare, "I earned my bounty. Trust me on that. More Marines and islands have fallen to my weapons, magic, and all else than you can even guess,"

He snorted and waved a hand over to the pit, "Then show me," He smirked at me, "Unless you're scared."

My eyes narrowed at the challenge and I felt my blood begin to heat up. The very thought of a fight made me feel alive. It had been too long since I actually got to fight. I quickly jumped into the pit and waited for him. Kiyo appeared next to Yukina as Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo stood on the side lines. Law jumped into the pit as well and eyed him as I kept a tight grip on myself. It wouldn't do to kill my old friend just because I haven't fought in a while. I spoke as we eyed each other, "How are we going to do this?"

"Weapons first," He answered causing me to smirk, "Devil fruit after that," He then waved up to the trio, "We'll be testing you on hand-to-hand after I am satisfied with the results of the first two tests,"

I hum before asking, "What if I don't satisfy you until lunch?"

He hummed and we both ignored the blushes the two perverts on the sidelines sported. Honestly the ways dirty minds can take simple sentences. I shook myself from those thoughts as he replied, "Then we'll have to eat before we continue. Now shall we begin?"

I nodded as I ask, "Which weapon would you like to test?"

"Which one would be best?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"My scythe is my best one, but he isn't that suited for sparing," I say with a slightly sheepish look, "My Onmyo or my Katana would be best for close range..." I trail off before adding, "Or my staff,"

"Onmyo?" He asked causing me to nod.

"My Nodachi," I could feel the curiosity radiating off of him and pulled my blade out of my pocket space, "This is my Onmyo,"

Onmyo was about 11 inches longer than normal with about 60 inches dedicated to the blade alone. A normal nodachi is usually 65-70 inches long. Her sheath was a nice burnished gold with soft silver silk wrapped around the hilt. Two ribbons of lighter almost white silk extended from the hilt to curl around my wrist. The silk was a special type that would actually act like chains and 'grow'. It took me months to find the right material and seals to create this effect. A Yin and Yang wolf sat curled up on both sides of her sheath. The white wolf on the right side had brilliant neon blue eyes while the black wolf on the left side had brilliant crimson red eyes. Her blade as I withdrew it was a deep blue with a silver outline. A snow white wolf howled on one side while a black wolf curled on the other. Her blade sung like the wind as I moved her through the air. Whispers of winter and frost rang through the air as I revealed her to Law. His eyes were wide as I ran my finger across the end of the hilt. The sapphire I had chosen for the hilt glowed bright silver and the whispers quieted, yet the area turned colder. He held out a hand and I handed him her hilt first. He examined her and murmured, "I...I haven't seen anything like this before."

"You wouldn't have," I murmur causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "I made her. It took me almost a whole year to complete her...she was the final test of my blacksmithing teacher," I close my eyes as I recount everything I did, "I spent months alone just looking for the right materials to construct her blade. Her blade is a metal found only in the deepest pit of the ice spirits. The ribbons are made of a special silk found only on the island of Lunaria due to it's closeness to the gate of the moon spirits. The sapphire on her hilt is a special one that's only found deep within a temple under the sea. The wolves on both blade and sheath are the twin spirits of ice, Skysun and Winter. They bound themselves to the blade while I forged her and now she is a personification of winter," I open my eyes and gave him a small smirk, "I didn't even notice until I began to use her. Two became one and one they shall stay until such a time as the blade is destroyed,"

"I thought you couldn't make something like this unless you have permission from the fates," Law murmured causing me to sigh though I was very pleased at the fact he remembered something I told him so long ago.

"I shouldn't have been able to," I admit as I took Onmyo back, "In truth, I shouldn't even be here because of forging her, but here I am. I don't know why, but I think it has to deal with Onmyo's spirits freely binding themselves to her," I shrug, "I never bothered to ask," I then shook my head, "Ready?"

He chuckled and nodded as he took out his sword, Kikoku. I eyed the nodachi and hum at the beauty of the blade. It actually fit him I decided as I watched him. We both seemed to wait for something, anything to start with. I felt my respect for him go up since not many would wait to attack. On the battlefield it was dangerous, but on even ground it was something that decided the match. My eyes narrow and we lept at each other. Our swords clashed to produce the ringing sound of steel against steel. We tested each others strength and defence before separating. Law spoke as we circled each other, "You're very strong."

"I have to be," I answer with a cheshire grin, "With my brothers the way they were, my past what it was, and my times with all of my Nakama...I had to grow strong, grow proud, grow period," I eyed him before murmuring, "You've gotten a lot stronger since we've last seen each other,"

He chuckled and said, "Just like you said, I had to grow in order to survive," His eyes darken slightly, "A lot has happened since we've last seen each other."

I nod in agreement and we clashed once more. I wonder what has happened, but push my curiosity down for the moment. I slashed at him and slammed my fist into his side. He recoiled and we began to circle each other again. I snicker at the surprise on his face as I heard Yukina mutter, "Expect the unexpected with Kai. She's a D after all."

I gave a fang filled grin at that causing Law to pause with a raised eyebrow, "Devil Fruit or Ashferd Heritage?"

"Mixture of both," I answer as he rushed towards me, "Ashferd have naturally pointed teeth," I spun to the side and blocked his strike with a reverse grip on Onmyo, "It's a rather unique trait that I influence with my devil fruit,"

"Interesting, but doesn't that make eating vegetables and the like hard?" Upon hearing that question, I shrug.

"It does to a point, but our teeth have a slightly curve to the sides of our teeth," I put pressure behind my strike as I used my flexibility to turn my torso towards him thus adding quite a bit of force behind my blade, "The curve allows us to grind down our food, so we don't have too much of a problem," I forced him off of me and righted myself as we began to circle each other, "Our teeth however are like a normal humans until we bond with our partner," I nod towards Yukina as I duck under one of his slashes and aimed a fist towards his gut, "It's actually a pain in the ass because our teeth fall out and we have to regrow them," I grimace at the reminder of that particular time, "It hurts like a bitch when you haven't lost all of your baby teeth before the bond occurs,"

Law looked curious and it reminded me of the many times he got interested in a subject when we were kids. It was a rather cute expression and I filed it in the mental file I had for 'things to tease Law about'. I almost chuckle at the mental image, but shake it off as Law jumped back from my fist. I followed through with a stab aimed towards his chest which he blocked and we became deadlocked. Law spoke as we fought for dominance, "I'm guessing you didn't lose all your baby teeth when you bonded with Yukina," My scowl gave him the answer, "When does the bond usually occur and what do you usually eat while you wait for your teeth to regrow? How long does it take for your teeth to regrow?"

"The bond usually occurs during the second full moon after you turn 11 years old," I put more force behind my blade, "You usually have to drink liquids like broth, smoothies, Yogurt, pudding, and various other liquid supplements," I hum softly at the reminder, "It wasn't all that bad because my adoptive mother made plenty of tasty things to eat," I bit my lip as I tried to remember the exact number of days it took for my teeth to regrow, "It's diffrent for everyone if what my uncle told me and what I had seen. I think it took me about 2 weeks," I look at Yukina who nodded, "I believe it's generally two weeks though it might be three depending on how great you take care of your teeth. For some it might be a blessing since any damaged or lost teeth are replaced,"

"Are the results usually perfect?" As Law asked that question, we sprung away from each other and began to circle one another again.

"No," I answer with a small smirk, "You have to make sure you don't eat anything solid or your teeth will be shot to hell,"

"Are you able to regrow teeth at anytime?" I chuckle softly at that.

"We aren't related to sharks," I remind him with a chuckle, "Though we may be connected to the sea in a way, we are not able to regrow our new teeth. It's a rather unfortunate thing most have to deal with,"

"Are you able to?" He asked causing me to chuckle again.

"Maybe, Maybe not," I answer with a grin, "Maybe if you win this little spar, I will tell you the answer to your question,"

I seemed to have chosen the right way to word my sentence since the air around him changed. It seemed to drift away from the lazy, almost sleepy air that followed him unless he was researching or doing various things that he needed to be serious for. It became serious with the tang of danger that made my blood start to pulse in my veins. Tundra rose up to see what had caused me to feel excitement and grinned in my mind. She stayed silent much to my relief, but I knew it wouldn't be too long before she decided to add her input. I just pointed her to my memories and she went without a word. Law speaking broke me from my thoughts, "Than it seems I'll have to up the anti."

I felt a feral grin slide onto my face as I heard Yukina mutter, "And Kai's probably going to start playing around even more."

I could feel the honey tinted curiosity radiating from the males in the room, but ignored it as I lunged towards Law. He seemed surprised by my increase in speed and power, but was quick to reciprocate the action. We began to dance a deadly dance that left nicks and scratches on both of us. He was strong, but no where near as powerful as Papa Mihawk nor as skilled, but in the end he probably never would be since I could tell he focused more on his studies as a doctor than a swordsman. It made me wonder who taught him how to fight since it was actually really fun. I however wished to end this soon since I knew I would start slipping up soon and me slipping up was a bad thing when it came to spars unless it was with Luffy. I began to move faster and faster causing Law to curse softly. I ignore it as I began to leave a few deeper, but not too deep cuts on him. I pause as he lashed out with a fist and jump back. I reached into my pocket and sent a group of senbon towards him. He managed to block three of them, but the other two slipped past his guard and landed in his shoulder. Law looked slightly surprised and I say, "When fighting, the opponent may have a few other weapons on them. I for one use a variety to make myself even more unpredictable," He nodded at that, "I would suggest carrying around things like scalpels for when you don't have your Nodachi."

"I see," He murmured as we moved in a circle.

I decided to end it here and quickly used my speed to get behind him while pulling out a dagger. Onmyo was easily held in one hand and held across his neck while my dagger was aimed in such a way that it would go under his ribs before hitting either his lungs or heart. I was against his back as I used my devil fruit to make me as tall as him. I leaned my head forward and murmur into his ear, "I win this one Law."

"It seems you do deserve your bounty," He replied as I removed my blades and jumped away from him, "Now let's move to the devil fruit and perhaps magical aspect,"

I grin at that. Oh this demonstration will be fun!

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

My eyes narrow at the grin on her face. The fight had surprised me and made me want to see what she would do when she was truly fighting if what Yukina said was true. It pissed me off that she had been playing with me the whole time. It made me realize that while I was gaining a name for myself, I was no where near ready to face Doflamingo. I needed to gain more skills and having Kaileara here would help. I wonder if she would teach me sealing and maybe help me with my swordsmanship. She was right about carrying things like scalpels around. I shook myself out of my revere as Kaileara asked, "What do you wanna know first?"

"Show me a few of the animals you can transform into," I said causing her to sigh deeply.

"Let me show you another power with my magic first," She murmured causing me to nod.

She walked over to me and hummed lightly as her hands glow a soft, yet warm gold. The glow extended from her hands like a ribbons separated into multiple sections (**Like D.N.A Charge from Digimon Data Squad)**. The ribbons wrapped around my hand and seemed to emanate a feeling of calming warmth, the feeling of complete peace settled over me as if all the darkness had faded away, and the feeling of all my aches and pains disappearing. My eyes must have shut at some point because when the warmth left me I opened them. Kaileara smiled at me and all her injuries were gone as well. I ask, "What was that?"

"That was my power to heal," Kaileara answered with an ease within her voice, "It's rather...amazing isn't it," I nodded as my ability to speak seemed to have left me, "I can only use my power to transform if I'm healed," She bit her lip, "If the situation is dire however, I can make the exception to that rule. It's incredibly hard to concentrate on both the battle and keeping my form stable enough to attack," she grimaced as if remembering a bad memory, "I swear it's one of the worst things to have to do, so please don't ask me to do that unless it's really important,"

"I will try," I agreed causing her to sigh in relief, "Now can you transform into a few animals? Preferably two magical and two normal,"

She nodded and closed her eyes before murmuring, "Magical, Lunar Dragon."

Her body glowed a deep silver and navy blue before expanding. The glow covered her entire form from view except for leaving a dark almost black area from which a serpentine like form grew from. A pair of glowing blue speckled silver eyes emerged causing the glow to slowly dissolve into motts of floating light that seemed to form into a ball. The ball floated into the middle of a pair of elegantly branching goldish silver horns. The horns were connected to a slim water dragon that had silvery white feathered wings and a silvery white mane. The dragon coiled around itself in such a way that I couldn't tell how big it actually was. The dragon for the most part was a deep midnight sapphire blue with silver wisp and moon designs much like Kaileara's marks. The dragons claws were the color of moonlight and seemed to glow with an inner light. A trio of whiskers extended from each side of the dragons mouth which looked much like ribbons. The ribbons were a light pearl color which seemed to flutter in an unseen wind. A deep ashy grey mark surrounded each of the dragons eyes in such a way that it looked like egyptian eyeliner. The dragons eyes however caught my attention. Deep sapphire blue with a ring of emerald around the pupil, a ring of amethyst around the blue, an orb of gold in the center of the pupil, and a slitted pupil. My breath seemed to catch in my throat as those eyes turned towards me. I reach out my hand and ran my fingers over the mark on her forehead as I murmur, "Beautiful."

Kaileara's voice echoed through the air in a whispery way, "Thank you. I am currently what is known as a lunar dragon. It is one of my easier forms to transform into."

Kiyo spoke up, "Lunar dragons are rather hard to explain; thus, I'm sure Kaileara will give you a book on any of the forms she will show you today."

"Alright," I agree as Kaileara moved back from me, "Normal,"

She nodded and closed her eyes once more, "Normal, Polar bear."

The glow returned and shrunk down to Bepo's size. The same pair of eyes appeared once again and this time a normal polar bear appeared. The only difference was the same wisp marks Kaileara had. The marks were a dark ashy grey. Kaileara looked at me as I ask, "Will those marks always adorn your forms?"

"For the most part," She answered with a slight sigh, "Unless I decide to hide them, they will appear. It is one of the things I cannot change. The marks on certain forms will stay no matter what,"

"Which forms?" She seemed to contemplate the answer.

"My Frostwolf, My Lunar Dragon form, My phoenix form, and my Kitsune form," She answered as she closed her eyes, "Normal, Arctic fox,"

Her form changed once more and this time shrunk to the just a bit bigger then my shin. White fur with black accents decorated the foxes body. Kaileara shook her head lightly as Yukina asked, "Saving the best for last?"

Kaileara snorted and gave me a smirk. I gave her a raised eyebrow as I gestured for her to get on with it. Which form was she going to choose? I soon found out as the glow returned without a word from her. It seemed she didn't require any spoken word to activate this power. Useful for when you had to be sneaky though that glow would cause a few problems. The air chilled as ice seemed to gather around Kaileara in a cloak. It blocked her almost fully from view and left only the black form in the center visible. The small body shifted and changed until it was the size of a horse. Spikes seemed to jut off of the form in various ways. Her eyes opened and large cracks rent the air as steam filled the room. I was glad that I had the room weather proofed. I snapped myself away from my thoughts as Shachi mutter, "Shit."

I had to agree as Kaileara emerged from the ice. Fur the color of the darkest night spiked in odd directions with ice crystals on the edges. Ashy grey marks adorned her body as if to further the fierce image of the wolf before me. Pure muscle shifted underneath the skin and no visible fat could be seen. Her claws could be mistaken for silver or ivory and her teeth gleamed in the light like pearls. A soft tinkling sound echoed through the room causing my eyes to go to her legs. On each leg, a group of gold bangles jingled as she moved towards me. Her eyes held the same emotion as before, but now they held a distinct sense of wild instinct that Bepo often showed when he fought. She stood just tall enough to reach my shoulder and stood before me as she murmured, "Frost Wolf. My best and closest form. Fitting because it is the form Tundra takes."

I reach out and she leaned forward to sniff my hand before allowing me to brush my fingers against her fur. Rather than spikes, it felt soft and silky with a slightly rough feeling near the end of it. It was soft whereas the scales that had adorned her dragon form had been hard yet smooth. The slight roughness made my hand feel slightly warm, but what surprised me was when I touched the base of her jaw. She leaned into my touch and sat down as her eyes closed. I decided to see what would happen if I scratched there. The result was rather amusing as her tail thumped against the floor and a soft groan left her. I heard Yukina snicker as Shachi asked, "What the fuck?"

"Law just found one of the few places that Kai has a slight weakness for in any form," Yukina answered as she snickered, "It calms her down though if he wanted her to turn into mush well..."

"Yukina don't even think about it," Kaileara-ya growled deeply in her throat as she wrenched herself away from my hand, "I don't want any of my weaknesses out in the open if I can prevent it," She turned her head towards me and asked, "Please don't tell anyone?"

"I won't," I agree causing her to sigh as she stood up and shifted back without the glow, "But you have to-"

A long bong sounded as Kaileara's voice filled the air, "It's time for Lunch!"

Kaileara shook her head and muttered, "Way too peppy."

I had to agree since it didn't sound like Kaileara at all. It sounded really creepy, but I would tell her that after all she would probably do it to annoy me if I pissed her off. I sigh and shook my head, "Lets eat before returning here."

"Aye Aye Captain," The group above us ran off while Kaileara stood next to me.

She twitched and muttered, "Idiots."

I gave her a raised eyebrow as I say, "You can't blame them too much. They've suffered from having people without any cooking skill actually cook."

Kaileara hummed as we made our way out of the pit, "Maybe, but it isn't all that good. My adoptive Mother and the cooks within the clan are much better than I am."

"Really?" I ask causing her to nod as we made our way out the door and towards the Galley.

"Yup," She smiled slightly as if the thought pleased her, "Yeah. Nothing can beat Mama Makino's cooking. The cooks in the clan come as a close second, but always fall short,"

Interesting enough to file into the back of my mind where all my information on Kaileara sat. I wonder how many clan members she had and how many of them were male. I decided to ask, "Kaileara?"

"Yeah Law?" She hummed softly as she moved in an easy, predatory gate.

"How many members of the Ashferd clan are there?" I ask causing her to pause before shrugging.

"I dunno," I gave her a raised eyebrow causing her to huff, "I don't really pay attention to it, but if I had to guess...maybe a thousand?" She seemed honestly unsure, "I'd have to ask my mother,"

A thousand was still a rather large number, but it also meant that there could probably be a lot of branches to the clan. I decided to ask my second question before I thought of any more, "How many males are there in your clan?"

Kaileara hummed softly, "I believe that for every girl there are about 5 males..." She trailed off as she paused slightly causing me to do the same, "I believe that in the case of twins it differs."

"How so?" I ask causing her to hum again.

It seemed to be one of her personality quirks that she has never truly lost. It was actually rather pleasant to the ears as well. I shook myself from those thoughts as Kaileara answered, "The clan has a few batches of twins each year. The twins however are almost always male with the rather spontaneous blessing of a pair of girls," She paused again before adding, "It's actually another reason as to why the clan is ruled by women."

"What are the other reasons?" I had to ask since every single thing seemed to reveal more about this odd clan.

"Well..." She trailed off, "Most of the males are perverts. With so few females, we are highly valued, but aren't used a breeding stock thanks to our marks," She seemed a bit tense, "Along with the fact most of the males tend to act like idiots," She snorted at that, "The females of the clan take over managing it and are actually very scary," She shivered at some memory, "My mother in particular is very scary even when she isn't pissed...that's actually one of the reasons she's the clan head," She shook her head, "Anyway, Everyone in the clan is a 'D'. Due to that, we tend to be a bit..."

"Insane? Scatterbrained?" I suggest causing her to hum.

"Generally yes, but we also tend to be adrenaline junkies and have amazing stamina," Kaileara chuckled at that as she added, "A bonus for our lovers. It's one of the reason I'm the one my female companions went to when the boys were being idiots,"

I gave her a raised eyebrow while cataloging that information down to write in her file. I had to ask, "How many whore houses have you been to?"

"Almost everyone on each island we encountered," She answered with a grin causing me to give her a raised eyebrow, "I tend to be very choosy and a good choice of character. I usually go in to drink and watch over my Nakama, but sometimes I end up finding a good person to talk to and we end up fucking," she shrugged, "I am very choosy when it comes to my lovers,"

"Like?" I ask as we drew closer to the doors of the galley.

"How about," She dodged the question, "We save that conversation for later and play a game?"

"Like what?" I ask causing her to hum.

"That's for me to know and you to find out if you agree," She murmured causing my eyes to narrow.

"Fine," I concede since it would allow me to gain more information.

Why do I have a feeling Kaileara's going to change things around here?

**End of the chapter. Slightly long, but I haven't written anything in a while. Tell me what you all think!**


	8. Talking about the past during lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think of the P.O.V change between Law and Kaileara? Do you like how one chapter is mostly Kaileara and then another that's Law?**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Talking about the past during lunch

* * *

I settled into a seat between Law and Shachi after getting the simple chicken soup with rice on the side my clone had made for lunch. Law spoke after a few moments, "So how exactly are you structuring meals?"

"Breakfast will be medium-slightly heavy," I answer as I took out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Lunches are meant to be light while Dinners will be heavy, so no one will have to get up to get a midnight snack," He looked intrigued and I continued, "It's actually the system I had my crew use after we spent about 100,000,000 beli on food once," I ignored the shocked looks, "It actually saves money,"

"How much did you usually get?" He asked as he looked over the schedule, "These meals look fine by the way,"

I took the schedule I had made back as I answered his question, "Before the system was enacted, we usually bought around 700 crates of fruit, 600 crates of vegetables, 900 barrels of drinks, 400 crates of bread, and perhaps 902 things of protein," I saw many wide eyes at that, "I however didn't add in the mass amount of candy we bought, so don't worry about it."

"And with the system?" Law asked causing me to give a sheepish smile.

"Due to leftovers, we ended up only having to buy around 200 of each thing with protein, fruits, and Vegetables taking about 400 crates," I scratched the back of my head, "We used seals and stuff to keep things fresh and it saved us a lot of money as well," I hum softly as I took out a book and handed it to Law, "That would be the records of what we bought, where we bought it, the condition it was it, who we bought it from, and all that good stuff,"

"Hey Kaileara?" Penguin asked causing me to look at him, "How many island have you been to?"

"A lot," I answer while mentally wincing at how that sounded, "I stopped counting after the 100th island,"

"How many seas have you been to?" Shachi asked causing me to grin.

"All of them except for the All Blue," I say which gained me many a curious look, "What have you never heard of the All Blue?"

"No," Law answered as he shut the book, "Can you tell us about it?"

"Sure, but I don't really know all that much about it," I answer causing raised eyebrows to be given, "The best person to ask your questions to are people like Red-Leg Zeff," Whispers broke out, but I ignore it, "The All Blue is a sea for cooks. It's viewed as a fairytale because it's almost impossible for such an ocean to exist, but I know it's out there," My mind went back to the old chef that taught me how to cook and his perverted side kick, "It's an ocean that all fish from every blue swims together," A smile twitched onto my face as I remembered things I had forgotten, "The old man searched almost all of his life to find that damn ocean, but never found it," A soft chuckle left me as Yukina bumped her head against my arm and I looked down at her, "I got lost in my memories again didn't I?"

"Yup," She said with a soft look in her eyes.

I shook my head and gave the group a wry smile, "I apologize. I get lost in my memories sometimes."

"You know Red-Leg?" Shachi breathed causing me to nod.

"He even taught me to cook a little when I needed a place to crash," I chuckle softly, "I ended up staying there for about two months before I set out for the Grandline again,"

"Why did you go to the east blue?" Penguin asked causing me to shrug.

"Memories I guess," My fingers curled around my left arm as my arm burned, "I also had to return something..." Kiyo's paw touched my arm causing me to look into her concerned blue eyes, "Other than that, I wanted to drop by for the Pup's last birthday,"

"Makino was happy to have you back even if it was only for a little while," Yukina pipped up causing me to nod as a soft smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah," I shook my head lightly, "We're definitely going to swing back there to see her again,"

Kiyo nodded and Shachi asked, "Who's Makino?"

"The person I see as a second mother...hell she is the one that raised me," I gave a wry smile as I remember everything that happened, "She was the only person that could keep my brothers and I in line,"

"Which Dedan could never do," Yukina added causing me to chuckle.

"Who's Dedan?" Penguin asked.

"Dedan is the woman Lu's grandfather stuck us on," I chuckle as I remember her, "She's a woman with a nasty temper and only did it so she wouldn't have to deal with the marines. She smoked all day and made me help her cook most of the time," I grimace at the reminder of the many bad things that happened, "She and the other bandits-"

"BANDITS?" Someone yelled causing me to nod.

"You," Law said slowly causing me to turn to him, "Lived with bandits after running away from home?"

"No," I say with a cheshire grin, "I only lived with them when I turned 10 and a half," He gave me a look that shouted explain, "I spent the years in between running around the forest and mountains on Dawn. I spent those years training my body and surviving off what I could. I often ended up fighting with the giant wild animals or the bandits to get what I needed to survive," I hum softly, "I also stole a lot of shit as well," Yukina snorted, "The only thing that changed when I lived with Makino and the Dedan bandits was the food, water, and shelter. I still stole shit and trained. I just got help from my brothers and Luffy's Grandfather,"

"How big were the animals?" Law asked, "I remember my grandfather bringing bear claws and a few tiger fangs home, but not much else,"

"Oh they're huge," I answer with a chuckle, "I think the biggest one we encountered was a puma. It was about 2 times the size of the sub,"

"WHAT?!" Was shouted by many people causing me to give them a fanged grin.

"What kind of messed up island was that?" Someone asked causing me to shrug.

"It was Dawn," I answer, "It's was home. Now though, the ocean is my home,"

"Wait Dawn is in the East Blue?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "I can't imagine what the kind of islands lie in the rest of the ocean,"

"What you've probably gone through during your time in Paradise is nothing like what you'll experience in the New World," A smirk appeared on my face, "I can name quite a few islands that make absolutely no fucking sense. I can name a few that would make you piss your pants," I gave them a fanged grin, "I can name more places than you can count that will make you want to go crying to your mommies," I then chuckle, "If you think Paradise is bad now, then I suggest you start training because the New World is much worse,"

I saw many of them shiver and almost chuckle again before looking at Law. A smile weaved its way upon my face at the fire that exploded in his eyes. It seems the adventurous fire, the need to prove himself hadn't died with his home island. I almost frown at the memory of the news coo coming with that news paper. Flevance was a rather sore point for me even if I had locked away those memories for a time. It was actually that day they all unlocked themselves and well...the forest suffered badly. I shook myself from my thoughts as Law asked, "How did you travel around?"

"Other than with the thirteen?" Upon seeing the nod, I replied, "On the Red Force with Shanks, On Mihawks boat sometimes, and The Moby Dick," I shrug upon seeing their surprised looks, "Shanks and Mihawk are like my adoptive fathers while Whitebeard is like my Grandfather,"

Law gave me a raised eyebrow and asked, "Who exactly do you have as an adoptive family?"

"Well," I tap my chin, "There's Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, Le Roux Shanks, Dracule Mihawk, Whitebeard, and Makino," I blink before adding, "I also have a few Marines and a few revolutionaries that I consider family," I could feel the incredulous looks I was being given intensify, "Anubis, Bastet, and a few other island rulers/Divin beings," I look at Kiyo and Yukina, "Anyone I miss?"

"None that I can think of," Yukina said as Kiyo nodded.

I nod to myself before looking at my new crewmates, "So a lot of powerful people."

I could see the calculative look in Law's eyes, but ignore it for now. He would end up finding out what having me as a part of his crew will cause. I lean back into my seat as Shachi asked, "Can you tell us some stuff that you did with your family?"

"Sure," I agree with a smile, "One time on Dawn..."

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched as Kaileara interacted with my crew and felt a smirk work it's way onto my face. It was going to be interesting with her here and her knowledge of the sea will help out a lot. Her connections would help as well, but her experience with her devil fruit would be the best. From what I had seen, she held more experience than I did and could probably help me discover new uses for mine. She'll definitely help me get revenge on Doflamingo for what he did. My eyes focus on her as she laughed at something Shachi had said. She seemed lighter than before, so perhaps her adoptive family had gotten through to her defences. Even after my siblings and I had gotten her to laugh and smile, she always seemed to keep us away from her. I always spotted a darkness within her eyes that lurked around the edges like a sickness. It would shrink, but it was still there at the end of the day. Mom and Dad didn't truly spot it, but my siblings and I could. Lami was almost clueless, but she almost always made the darkness almost totally disappear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerk away from my thoughts as Shachi looked at me in concern. I gave him a raised eyebrow and ask, "What?"

"We wanted to ask you a question, but you couldn't seem to hear us," Penguin answered, "Are you alright Captain?"

"I'm fine," I assure them, "I was just lost in my thoughts,"

"Oh," Shachi said before asking, "So what's your history with Kaileara?"

"Our History?" I restate causing him to nod, "She lived with my family and I for a year while her Sire was off doing business,"

"So you're old friends?" Shachi asked causing me to nod, "Awesome!"

Shouts of agreement rang through the air and Kaileara chuckled. She looked at me with a smile as Penguin asked, "What was Captain like as a kid?"

Kaileara gave them a grin, "Now why should I tell you? You should figure that out for yourselves," She looked at me and stage-whispered, "Not very bright are they? Asking questions like that in the presence of their oh so amazing captain."

"WHAT? WE'RE SMART!" They protest causing Kaileara to snicker at them.

"Yeah right!" She argued with a cheshire smile directed towards them, "You just asked about your captains personal life without his approval right in front of him,"

They all pause and look at each other before looking at me before shouting, "SORRY CAPTAIN!"

I snort as Kaileara laughed at them, "Idiots!"

They argue playfully for a while causing me to shake my head. Yeah Kaileara being here will make things interesting.

**Short Chapter, but I wanted to add some humor and bonding time between the Hearts Pirates and Kaileara. Review!**


	9. The Captain's test Pt 2 and spending ti

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think of the P.O.V change between Law and Kaileara? Do you like how one chapter is mostly Kaileara and then another that's Law?**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Captain's test Pt. 2 and spending time with Law

* * *

I stood across from Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo after lunch. Law stood above us as we stood in the middle of the sunken area. Law spoke as he leaned against the railing, "Alright Kaileara. I want you to fight these three."

"Any rules?" I ask causing him to nod.

"No maiming or anything like that," He said causing me to nod.

"Fine," I answer before looking at the three, "Don't go holding back on me. I want to get a good workout,"

I could see slight uncertainty in Shachi and Penguin, but Bepo nodded. Kiyo held a gong in one tail and hit it with a small wooden mallet with another. How she got those things, I would never know since I didn't have any in my pocket space. Even if I did, she could go inside unless I gave her permission. It looked odd seeing her hold up a gong twice her size while hitting it with a hammer the size of a human arm. I shook it off however when Bepo charged towards me. I jump to the side and sent a kick towards his head. He dodged and sent one my way. I jumped back and twisted to the side as Penguin rushed towards me. I sent a punch towards him before following through with a spin kick. He blocked it, but skidded back from the force of my kick. Shachi attacked from the left causing me to use Penguin as a springboard and jump into the air. Shachi whistled, "Damn she's fast."

I smirk and spun slightly to hook my leg behind Bepo's head. His eyes widen and he tried to get out of the way as I began to twist my body. He barely got out of the way as I came crashing down. I landed in a twisted crouch and said, "Nice reflexes Bepo."

"Sorry," He looked away giving me an opening to hit the pressure points on both his arms to render them useless.

"Bepo!" Shachi and Penguin shouted.

"He'll be fine, but he can't use his arms for the moment," I say and gave the two a smirk, "Try your luck together,"

They looked between each other before nodding. I felt curiosity burn inside of me as the two charge towards me with Shachi on the left and Penguin on the right.I allowed my body to move on instinct alone as I took stock of the two. They held an air of trust between them that felt much like what I had for my Brothers. It was diffrent between Law and them which was the same for Luffy and I. It seems these two have been together for a long time, but the story would have to wait for a while. Shachi seemed to be stronger than Penguin, but Penguin had a bit more flexibility which would even out their styles. Penguin focused more on joints whereas Shachi focused on weaker area's like the chest, legs, and head. Penguin also seemed to be taking small cues from Shachi which meant Shachi was the more dominant one in the fight. Shachi also seemed to notice things easier than Penguin did, but Penguin also seemed to find faults in what Shachi noticed. It seemed that Shachi was the frontliner while Penguin was the support and planner. I stored those thoughts into my mind before turning back to the fight. I was currently standing on the two's outstretched legs with the fingers of my right hand curled around Shachi's neck and the heel of my left foot aimed towards Penguin's neck. Both had wide eyes, but Law broke them out of it, "It seems that Kaileara has one this match."

I let the two's necks go and do a backflip off of their legs. I landed in a one handed handstand before following through with another backflip and landing in a crouch. I look up at the two and gave them a smile, "You both show promise and your teamwork is amazing. Keep working at it and try to add some weapons to your styles. It would make you deadlier and on the sea it's sorely needed," I grimace at the reminder of some of the idiots that I encountered, "I also suggest that you don't solely rely on either your martial arts or weapons. It is a very bad idea and will get you killed."

Both nod and Law said, "Go and do your jobs."

"Aye Captain," The two chorus before taking off, "See Ya Later!"

I didn't bother watching them go as I walked over to the polar bear. I allowed my magic to appear in my hands and began to heal the damage I did as I murmur, "You did good Bepo, but I suggest adding in your claws. I could give you a few pointers for when you fight on four legs, but my two leg fighting is mostly limited to my human form."

"Sorry," He looked down causing me to tsk at him.

"It's fine Bepo," I tell him as I finish before giving him a grin, "I suggest trying to relax your arms for the rest of the day,"

He looked at Law. Law nodded in accent and Bepo headed off to do whatever it was he did. I got out of the pit as Law said, "You're rather spontaneous when you fight."

"Yeah, but it's how I do things," I shrug lightly, "I can never stand to learn a whole style, so I do what fits me before moving onto the next," I looked at him with a smirk, "It's one of the reasons I'm good at dancing,"

"You add dance moves into your fighting style?" He asked in surprise causing me to shrug.

"Kinda," I gave him a sheepish smile, "When I hear music or something with a beat, I move to it. I don't consciously make those movements though,"

"You let your instincts take over?" He supplied causing me to hum.

"Sorta," I agree before asking, "Whatcha want me to do?"

"I want you to take a look at the crews finances," He replied causing me to nod.

"Sure lead the way," I agree since I had nothing better to do.

We walked through the halls of the sub and into Law's office. I looked around and whistled slightly. It was nice with a wooden interior. The wood was a rich dark brown color with some splashes of red here and there. He had a black couch and a glass table in the middle of the room with a few chairs scattered about. His desk was a deep black color with a few carvings tinted in yellow gleaming in the light. I spotted a sea kings, a wolf, but to my amusement most of the carvings were of Polar Bears and Leopards. Law always had a fascination with both which meant of course he would have something like that on the crew. I glanced at Law as he waved me over to the glass table while he went to his desk. He moved like a predator...like a leopard or a wolf...no more leopard than wolf. I felt my lips twitch into a smile at the thought. It fit since he liked spots a little bit more than healthy if the spots I saw barely hidden all over the sub were any indication. I look around the office further and nodded to myself. It suited him fairly well, but it was odd not seeing any pictures of his family up. I would have to talk to him about it later. I didn't even jump as he let a large stack of papers fall onto the table in front of me while I plopped down at the chair that sat not far from it. I gave the papers a curious look as Yukina asked, "Why the fuck does it look like everything was pretty much stuffed in a drawer and left there?"

Law chuckled as he walked over to his desk and sat down, "I don't like looking at math unless I have to."

"So pretty much like Kai, only she actually made sure to do all the work and store it in a safe place," Yukina said causing Law to look at me in curiosity.

"Math isn't one of my strong suits unless it deals with something I like," I shrug lightly before I began to look over the stack, "If you have anymore than this, let me get this stack divided into something manageable before you drop the next off,"

"I'm surprised you actually agreed to do this," Law said as I slowly began to create seperate stacks of papers, "If you don't like math, then why?"

"I figured you wouldn't want something exploding inside of the sub," I answer as I looked over each document in the rapidly dwindling original pile, "Most of my ideas to get rid of boredom involve experiments, the experiments currently on my mind would result in an explosion or something to deal with fire. I assumed you wouldn't want such things in the sub unless deemed safe,"

He was silent for a few moments before he asked, "What could those seals of yours do to help us?" I pause in my work and turn slightly to give him a confused look, "Duncan told me after he remembered seeing them."

"Ah," I acknowledge as I turned back to my work, "Seals can do many things like storing things, strengthening them, adding defences, and other such things," I look at my several stacks of paperwork and began to further seperate them, "In the end, I can do many things that could help you guys out,"

Kiyo looked over the stacks and began to help me work through them. Yukina settled at my feet and closed her eyes to take a nap since she wasn't good with calculations. I spent the next forty minutes working through the paperwork and telling Law about what seals could do. I informed him that while some might consider me a master, sealing was an almost lost subject. In fact, compared to some people in my clan, I am merely a high apprentice or journeyman. After those forty minutes, we fell into a companionable silence as we both worked on things. He was either looking over medical books or his log book while I worked on the finances. I however did stop once my hand decided to spasm. I let go of my pen and grip my right hand tightly as Kiyo asked, "Are you alright Kai?"

I rubbed at the spasming muscles as Law stood up and made his way over to me, "I dunno my muscles just decided to spasm."

Law looked at me in concern and asked, "Is this normal?"

"No," I answer as I tried to soothe the pain in my hand, "Kiyo?"

Kiyo looked at me for a few moments before placing her paw on my arm and closing her eyes. Law looked at her in surprise as I reached into my pocket space and grabbed a scroll. I wince causing Law ask, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to help me," I answer as I pulled the scroll out and handed it to Law, "Mind opening that for me?"

He did as I asked and opened the scroll. He looked at rather complex array and asked, "Is this some sort of storage seal?"

"Yes," I answer in surprise before raising my unspasming hand towards my mouth and pricking my thumb on one of my k-9's, "It's a blood seal since a few of my friends happen to like stealing my supplies when I have them out," I ran my bloody thumb across the seal causing it to glow blood red before a large pot appeared, "Mind helping me smear some of that on my hand? It should help my muscles stop spasming,"

"What is it?" He asked as he opened the cream and the scent of sulfur leaked out of it, "And why does it smell like sulfur?"

"It's one of the muscle relaxants that I made a while back," I answer as I licked the blood off my thumb and watched the wound heal, "It's a rather unique one that's usually seen as a liquid rather than a solid," He dipped his fingers into the cream and stiffened, "I was bored one day and decided to mess with the chemical composition. The sulfur you smell and the heat you most likely is a direct result of one of the solidify agents," He lifted his fingers from the cream and spread the substance over my hand causing me to sigh in relief, "You see without the addition of some ash from lava the cream would be likely to take on a liquid form and thus evaporate quickly if not kept in a clear form,"

"What causes the light orange coloring?" He asked as he rubbed in the cream.

"Due to the nature of how I received the ash," I answer as he put the lid back on the cream and resealed it, "I had been traveling with one of my adoptive fathers and we landed on an island inhabited by beings called the Yōgan. They're descended from the great beast Hiroko, the fierce Bull," I felt a smile of amusement slide onto my face as Law rolled up the scroll and handed it to me, "They're like volcano's in human form and often have very bad tempers. I happened to make a few friends among them and ended up getting those ashes," I put the scroll into my pocket space, "The ashes for some reason or another react to certain agents in that caused the pink color changed it to orange,"

"Interesting," Law murmured before looking at Kiyo, "What's she doing?"

"She's searching my magic and other energies to figure out what happened to my hand," I answer just as Kiyo shook her head, "What's going on Kiyo?"

"A new ability is awakening," She answered causing me to hum, "It's settling in,"

I nodded as Law asked, "What ability would cause her hand to spasm?"

"At the moment it hasn't defined itself, but it should be a rather interesting one from what I saw," Kiyo answered before jumping back onto the table, "Let's get back to work,"

She turned back to the papers and I sighed softly before grabbing the pen with my left hand, "How long until it settles?"

"A day," She answered causing me to growl in slight frustration, "Looks like your stuck doing things left handed,"

Law looked between us before asking me, "You're ambidextrous?"

"Have to be," I say while focusing half-way on the papers in front of me, "I needed to for certain aspects of sealing and using certain weapons. Mihawk decided that I needed to learn to use both hands for certain swords styles," I hum softly, "Shanks was actually the one that got me started on wanting to learn to do things left handed,"

"Didn't Red-haired-ya lose his left arm?" Law asked causing me to nod, "How did he get you started then?"

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched Kaileara with interest as she worked. Her right hand was obviously better than her left, but her left was much more legible than most could say. It still held the neat, almost elegant edge to it that was present in each letter she wrote. I filed those thoughts into the back of my mind as Kaileara spoke again. Her voice took on a softer almost hesitant edge as she paused in her writing. Her eyes lost their lively glimmer and gained an almost sober look to them as if she remembered something terrible, "To tell you how, I would have to go into how he lost his arm in the first place."

"You know how he lost that arm?" I ask with wide eyes causing her to laugh bitterly, "No one was able to get the story from him,"

"I was there that's how I know," She smiled a bitter smile, "It all happened because I wasn't able to stop my little brother from acting like an idiot," Her eyes darkened, almost becoming black with the gold in her eyes brightening as the room got colder, "It was just a few days after Luffy and I ate our devil fruits..." Her expression lightened, "Hell we didn't know they were devil fruits until we ate them...or at least until mine decided to reveal itself," She grimaced as if remembering something painful, "Did it hurt after you ate your devil fruit?"

"No though I believe it is common in those that eat Zoan devil fruits," I reply causing her to chuckle softly, "How badly did it hurt you?"

"It started with a sharp pain in my stomach," She answered as her eyes grew slightly glassy, "The feeling grew even more intense as time passed on. I sent the pup to get Shanks because it was him that owned the fruit. I didn't know that part until Luffy told me," She chuckled softly, "Stupid pup ran out of Makino's bar after Shanks allowed a bandit to dump food and sake on him. Said that Shanks was a big bad pirate," She shook her head, "The only reason Shanks allowed it was because Makino, Luffy, and me could of been hurt," Her smile dropped slightly, "They came running towards me, but by that time I was in so much pain I couldn't even tell that they were there until Shanks had me in his arms," She let out a bitter laugh, "The idiot hadn't even known me that long, but he was already attached to me. He looked so scared and whispered that I would be okay,"

"Why? Shouldn't he know what Zoan users go through when they first eat their fruit?" I ask causing her to shake her head and look at me with clear eyes.

"Nah Shanks doesn't have any devil fruit users on the crew," She laughed at the look on my face, "Besides it's rare to see a Zoan user in any place other than the GrandLine. Trust me, I've been to every sea except for the All Blue," She then shook her head, "Any way," Her eyes darkened again, "I was laid out for a while before I suddenly sensed something was up. I was so new to my instincts being on a whole nother level that I just went with them. I didn't question them,"

"What do you mean by 'whole nother level'?" I ask causing her to smile a sharp toothed smile.

"Tundra before I ate my devil fruit didn't exist," She replied causing me to feel slightly stupid, but I wouldn't admit it, "Hell she didn't come to exist until a month afterward. My magic and my devil fruit clashed multiple times. Hurt like a fucking bitch, but I could function after a few days," She shook her head, "Anyway, I followed my instincts and came upon the bay. I shifted into my dragon form which allowed me to ignore the fact the ocean drains all devil fruit users of their energy," She shook her head lightly, "My theory is that my magic reared it's, unknown at the time, head and protected me. It allows the same now so long as I am in a form that allows for water travel," She shook her head again, "Anyway, I rushed towards where my instincts screamed at me to go. It turns out that I gained a form of empathy or something with Luffy and could feel his fear. Arrived just in time to see a large sea king getting driven off by Shanks haki. I didn't notice that Shanks lost his arm until I got both the idiots to the beach and regained my human form," She sighed softly, "In conclusion, Luffy pissed off the bandit that insulted Shanks. The Bandit decided to try and kill Luffy. Shanks interrupted the bandit. Shit happened and the Bandit made off with Luffy on a little boat. He decided to cut his losses once he was far enough from land and tossed Luffy overboard. Luffy, being a devil fruit user, couldn't swim and his panic drew the sea king to him. The sea king ate the bandit and was going to eat Luffy, but Shanks got in the way. Shanks lost his arm before getting the damn thing to run away,"

"An interesting story, but what exactly does that have to do with Shanks inspiring you to use your other hand?" I ask not being able to connect the long story to the point.

I was surprised to feel a bit of pain in my arm causing me to let out a small yelp and grip my arm. I glared at Kaileara as she smirked at me, "Think about it. Why would I, a child at the time, want to learn to use my other hand when Shanks, my sorta father figure at the time, had just lost his dominant arm?"

I glared at her before the information sunk in and felt like slapping myself. I ground out, "You wanted to go through the same thing if only to help him out?"

"Yup," She chirped before turning to back to the papers, "It was around that time that we met Mihawk though Luffy won't remember it,"

She grumbled the last part, but seemed generally happy. It helped me form an image of the people that Kaileara was connected to. It would take actually meeting them, but I think the people that she's close to have been a good influence. I did have to wonder what this Luffy boy would do when he finally became a pirate. From the sounds of it, he would need a crew that tolerated him and was willing to save his ass most of the time.

**End of chapter! How was it?**


	10. Tea and Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! Tell me what you think of the P.O.V change between Law and Kaileara? Do you like how one chapter is mostly Kaileara and then another that's Law?**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Tea and sleep

* * *

I hummed softly as I sat on the counter in the kitchen. I looked over the recipe book in my hands along with the list of food allergies. I had to hand it to Law since he was very meticulous in his documentation and his handwriting was very legible. I tapped out a small rhythm with the back of my foot just as the door opened. I looked up and gave the one that entered a smile as I ask, "How are you doing today Law?"

"I'm doing well Kaileara," He replied causing me to hum, "What are you doing?"

"Making a list of what dishes I can make," I answer as I gestured to the small stack of papers not far away along with the pen that sat on top of them, "I need to be very thorough after all,"

"Why?" He asked as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"I feel like it and I'm planning on kidnapping those that can cook somewhat passably," I answer while taking one of the available sheets of paper and writing down the recipe.

"Why do you want to kidnap members of my crew?" Law asked in curiosity, "You aren't planning on experimenting on them, are you?"

"No..." I trailed off as I scratched my cheek, "Maybe. If I come up with a new recipe, perhaps," I shrug since it was very possible, "I'm doing it so I can teach them how to cook properly. It's for when I'm either too injured to, need them to do it, and for when I leave,"

He sighed and leaned back against the counter as he waited for his coffee. I eyed him for a few moments and noticed that he looked a little worse for ware. The shadows under his eyes were more prominent than it was a few days ago. I felt concern rise in me, but held myself back for now. It wasn't my place to demand answers when I hadn't seen him in years. In fact, I've only known him for a year and a week if I combine the two time periods we spent together. It wasn't my place even if I wish it was. I bit back a sigh as Law asked me in a slightly teasing voice, "Really? I'm surprised I haven't convinced you to stay yet."

I snorted lightly, "It will take more than a week to convince me of that Trafalgar D. Water Law."

He stiffened slightly causing me to feel even more concerned. He looked at me with a dark glare in his eyes as he hissed, "Do not say my full name."

"Why?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as warning bells went off in my head.

Something had happened during our time a part. It must be why he doesn't have any pictures of Minx and the others up in his office. I felt his aura spike with the spicy taste of rage and the watery, almost bitter taste of sadness. He spoke in a deadly voice, "For reasons that I do not wish to tell you. As my friend," I felt a slight tingle of surprise race down my spine, "Please do not mention my full name. I will tell you the reason, but for now please," I felt surprise fill me at the fact he was asking this since he never asked for anything now a days if what I heard from the crew was correct, "Do not tell anyone my full name."

I felt curiosity rise in me, but pushed it down for the sake of Law. I would get an answer to the millions of questions that sprung up in my mind later, but for now I would keep them silent. I nodded as I murmur, "Alright. I'll keep it a secret, but remember that you can tell me anything," I gave him a gentle smile, "I will never betray you nor Minx or Alexander," He stiffened slightly, but I ignored it for now, "You three plus Lami," He stiffened even more, "Gave me a reason to fight even if it was unconsciously. I will not betray your secrets," I pause as I saw his tense posture, "Let's speak of something else shall we?"

He nodded and I could feel the soft, almost honey like aura of relief flow off of him. He seemed to deep in thought for a few moments before asking, "Can you teach me about sealing?"

I pause in my work on the recipes and say, "I could, but why do you want to learn about it?"

"It seems like it has many advantages," He answered with an almost not there shrug, "I want to see what I can do with it,"

"I suppose I could, but I don't know if you could," I say even though I could tell he would be able to, "It takes iron will at time. It takes a willingness to get hurt, to spend hours practicing it, and so much more," I gave him a serious look, "What makes you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"You did it," He pointed out causing me to snort as I turned back to my work.

"Ah I did and I still am learning," I agree with slight amusement, "My mind is diffrent and my family has spent generations learn the craft. What makes you," I point at him, "Think you could handle it? What makes you think you have the intelligence? The nerve? The very state of mind needed to learn it? What makes you," I look him in the eyes and saw the competitive fire in those stormy steel colored eyes, "Think you can do it? Can do what so very few are able to do? What makes you think you are worthy of my teaching?" I decided to fuel that fire, "What makes you think you could do it? I see a man, a doctor, a sadist, and Captain," I felt my lips twitch at the annoyance that appeared, "But I do not see the nerves of steel, the ability to walk the fine line between life and death, the ability to be steady when chaos could rain down at any moment, nor the ability to keep your mind on task while people die around you," I could see a darkness rise in his eyes and wondered who put it there, "Why. Do. You. Think. You. Can. Learn. This. Art?"

I could see the challenge in his eyes as I spoke each of those words slowly. He stood up straight and looked at me with such fire it made me almost grin. The fire had been absent since I had seen him, but it was back. It looked just like the fire that filled his eyes when his father used to give him almost impossible things to do. So many puzzle's had been solved because of his stubborn drive and it made me feel glad to be the one to drive him again. He spoke as the fire made his eyes glow like a leopards in the dark, "I know that I can learn it. I don't care about the risks because I'll take what I can get. I want to better my crew and keep them safer. I can already see so many uses for the ability. While I may not be of your clan, I can do my best and I will not disappoint you. I may not have seen you in a long time, but do not think that I'm still that little boy you knew. I have been through more than you could imagine and I'm ready to prove that. I don't care about how few can do this because I'll be one of those few. Now teach me."

I felt my lips twitch into a large, cheshire smile and I nodded, "Alright then, but I will not make this easy on you."

He smirked at me as his coffee finished brewing, "I wasn't asking you and I would never ask that."

"Good," I say before looking back at my work, "Let's start tomorrow,"

"Why not today?" He asked in slight confusion.

"You need to be well rested," I answer causing him to snort.

"That won't happen then," He muttered causing me to sigh.

"Law?" I ask while feeling like I was about to cross a boundary I shouldn't cross yet, "Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Insomnia," He answered causing me to hum, "Why?"

I get off of the counter as I say, "I have a way to help with that even if I can't exactly use it myself."

"Why not?" He asked while I began to rummage through the cupboard, "And what's going to help me?"

"My body runs at a higher temperature than most people can stand," I remind him as I grab things, "The heat of my body pretty much burns out some of the key ingredients before they can actually work," I shrug lightly, "I'm going to be making you tea since it's almost 12,"

"How do you know that it'll work if it doesn't work on you?" He asked causing me to hum.

"Two members of the 13 had insomnia and I made them this tea since I read about it a while back," I began making the tea, "I wanted to help them out and I made them it once. It helped them sleep and things became easier on us all,"

"You have insomnia?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Yes and no," I answer with a small shrug, "I do have it, but it's caused by nightmares that plague my dreams," I suppress a shiver at the memory of some of them, "I just stopped trying to sleep and now I can go two-three days without being tired with 4 days being when I start feeling the effects of not sleeping,"

"That isn't healthy," I could tell Law was frowning and shrugged.

"Eh it may not be healthy, but my bodies used to it," I shrugged again before sighing, "If I was traveling with one of my family or with the 13, I usually slept with someone,"

"How did that help?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"I dunno...They just helped keep the nightmares away," I shook my head, "It was my brothers that found out this solution,"

"Why didn't you tell me that while I was making you a medical file?" He asked causing me to turn and give him a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't ask, so why would I tell you?" I ask before smirking at the frown on his face, "It's just not something that I really acknowledge anymore. I have things I can do to keep me occupied until I fall asleep,"

He looked at me sharply and I shook my head before finishing up with the tea. I handed it to him before returning to my place on the counter. I got back to my work and Law stood there for a few moments before asking, "Would it help if Bepo slept with you?"

I pause and thought it over before nodding, "Probably. Yukina could help, but she doesn't like getting that big unless theres a need for it," I pause before adding, "Kiyo could as well, but her reasons are the same as Yukina's."

He seemed to consider it before shrugging, "I'll inform Bepo tomorrow. How long will it be until the tea kicks in?"

I hum and look at the abandoned cup of coffee that sat untouched before summoning it. Law looked at me in amusement causing me to murmur, "Shut it. I like coffee just as much if not more than you," I could see the scowl on his face before it could even appear, "As for how long, I believe that it will only take thirty minutes."

He nodded before hissing, "Do not order me around."

"I was teasing you," I reply as I mess with my new coffee and get it just the way I like it before I took a long sip from it, "If I was ordering you around, it would be diffrent," I shook my head lightly, "I suggest you get going. The tea has a rather intense effect the first time-"

Law started to sway and I snorted as I stood up. I caught him as he was about to fall as Kiyo appeared. She looked at me in amusement as she asked, "You do realize that Tsuki and Shi are diffrent from him, right? Tsuki is a wolf while Shi is so fucked up we don't really know what he is...His devil Fruit is shadow fire manipulation as well," She paused before giving me a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell him the actual reason as to why you wouldn't drink the tea?"

I sigh softly as I turned Law into a snow leopard cub that cuddled into my chest immediately afterwards much to my joy, "He doesn't need to know yet," I gave the man turned leopard a soft smile, "Plus, I want a live pillow/heater."

Kiyo snorted and jumped onto my shoulder as I began to leave the kitchen. I used my magic to put things away as I left before I began to walk through the sub towards Law's room. It was rather odd to not hear much noise, but everyone was either asleep or working on the engine's. It was nice to have quiet once in a while. I felt a smirk weave its way onto my face at the vast amount of things I could do while everyone was busy. I glanced down towards Law and sighed as I descended the stairs. I soon reached Law's room and quickly head inside. I returned him back into his human self before heading out of the room. I headed towards my room and went inside to curl up. Yukina jumped up behind me and murmured, "Sleep."

I ignored the fact it was an order and complied. I needed to be ready for tomorrow even if I would most likely only dream of things best left in the mud. My breathing evened out and I fell asleep...

* * *

Dream scene

* * *

_I laid my head back against the cooling sand of a beach. The scent of forest and ocean was thick in the air causing me to sigh softly. I knew this place, but why have I been called? I should be here for another month at least! I sighed softly and slowly stood as the full moon rose in the sky above me. The sound of wolves howling echoed through the air as I moved through a well known path. The white trees of the area seemed to move aside even though I was tempted to stop and grab an apple or three; however, I soon reached the area I was supposed to be in. I walked into the clearing that I remembered from the first time I ever stepped inside of it. The large, ancient oak sat next to a large, flowing stream with rock creating stepping stones and an natural barrier. White flowers with a golden center all over the field giving off an almost not there sweet scent that caused Tundra to rise inside of me. I shivered as I moved forward to stand under the tree and lean against the white bark. I spoke as I sensed her, "What's going on Luna? You know that our usual meeting isn't for another month."_

_"I know my dear," She replied in her soothing, almost whispery voice that to my shock held an almost tangible tiredness, "Something has happened,"_

_I turned to her and felt fear fill me. __Her hair normally was a bright silvery white with black streaks, but now it was dull, almost grey. Her skin was normally a beautiful pale white that seemed to glow, but now it the glow was gone. Her eyes were a dark silvery blue with small gold flecks, even they seemed to lack their usual luster. I spoke before I could stop myself, "What's wrong Luna? Who the hell do I have to kill? Is Solarise troubling you again-"_

_"Kaileara," She cut me off with an amused smile, "You don't have to kill anyone and my husband hasn't been troubling me," She lost her smile and sighed deeply, "Nothing is wrong,"_

_"Yet," I murmur causing her to chuckle, "Tell me what's bothering you," I lean back against the tree, "You never call me here outside of our bimonthly meetings unless theres trouble,"_

_She sighed and walked over to take a seat under the tree. She leaned tiredly against it and spoke softly, "Something ancient is rising. We don't really know what it is."_

_I frown and ask, "Is it a demon?"_

_"Perhaps," She answered, "But perhaps not. I need you to watch for anything out of the ordinary."_

_"I'm in the Grandline," I deadpan, "Everything is out of the ordinary,"_

_She chuckled and I felt a smile stretch across my face, "I know, but you know what I mean."_

_"I'll keep an eye on it," I say before asking, "Anything else?"_

_"You've finally met up with Law again," She replied causing me to nod, "How does it feel being close to him again?"_

_"It's nice being with one of my old friends," I answer with a slight grin, "It's only been a week, but things have been cool,"_

_She smiled and reached up to pull me down to sit next to her, "I see. You need to tell me more,"_

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I let out a small groan as I slowly came to. I look around and found that I was in my room. How the hell did I end up here? I frowned as I looked around just as a knock echoed on the door. I shook my head and call out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Bepo. He walked inside and asked, "Captain? Are you feeling okay?"

I paused and realized I felt better than I had in a long time, "I feel...Good. I feel better than I have in a while. What time is it?"

"Nearly 10," Bepo answered with a smile, "What time did you go to sleep Captain?"

"I fell asleep at 12 something," I answer causing Bepo to look at me in surprise, "Where is Kaileara-ya?"

"In the kitchen," He answered causing me to nod and stand, "Captain why do you smell like a cat?"

I stopped moving and gave him a look of confusion, "Cat? Bepo how can I smell like a cat?"

"I dunno Captain, but you do," He answered causing me to sigh, "Sorry,"

"It's fine Bepo. Go tell Kaileara that I wish to see her," I order causing him to nod.

"Aye, Aye Captain," Bepo said before heading out of the room.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I frowned softly as I found that I had white and black fur on my hoodie. I pulled one off and frown, "Where the hell did this come from?"

**End of chapter!**


	11. Passing out and memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Passing out and memories

* * *

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen after I finished the dishes. I was looking through a rather thick cook book when Bepo entered the room. I gave the bear a smile and ask, "Fish or Beef?"

"Fish," He answered in a natural and totally automatic way that was really cute, "Sorry,"

"It's no trouble Bepo. You helped me narrow down what we're going to eat for lunch," I gave the bear a smile as he blushed softly, "Now which sounds better, Sushi or Salmon and Spinach Fettuccine?"

"Which tastes better?" He asked causing me to hum.

"I could make both and let you guys decide," I reply with a small shrug, "I've only eaten both a few times and their good if prepared right,"

"Both," He said causing me to nod and pull out the two recipes as I created two clones to make the food.

"Captain wishes to see you," He said causing me to hum.

"I'll go right now," I grabbed the plate I saved for Law and some coffee, "Have a good day Bepo. Tell everyone that lunch is at twelve please,"

"I will," Bepo replied and we walked out of the kitchen.

We exited the galley and parted ways. I headed straight to Law's room and knocked on the door. I waited for a few minutes before he bid me to enter. I walked inside and found Law sitting on his bed with a look of concentration on his face while he stared at something caught between his fingers. I gave him a raised eyebrow and looked around before placing the plate on the desk that sat in the room. I said, "Bepo told me you wished to speak with me, so what's up?"

I noted that Law's room was rather bare with a few shelves full of fantasy books and a few medical books. The room had a plush yellow carpet while his bed had a black comforter with yellow designs on it. I noticed a photo on one of the shelves and hummed softly when Law asked, "Kaileara. What happened after you gave me that tea?"

"You mean after you ordered me to not order you around?" I asked causing him to nod, "You passed out,"

"How did you get me into my room?" He asked before holding up his hand, "And where did this black and white fur come from?"

I walked over and grabbed the fur before shrugging, "I turned you into a snow leopard cub."

Law stared at me with wide eyes, "_You did what?!_"

"I turned you into a snow leopard cub," I tell him with a small grin, "I didn't feel like dragging you through the sub while you were unconscious,"

His eyebrow twitched and I snickered at the look on his face. He growled, "Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?"

I shrug lightly, "Cause I didn't want to drag you around," I then smirk at him, "You were so cute as a snow leopard cub."

I moved slightly as Law shot up and made a grab for me. I dodge his attempts and snicker at him. I could feel the irritation flowing off of him as he growled, "I am not cute!"

"As a leopard cub you are," I reply and jump back again only for my eyes to widen.

My back his the wall and Law glared at me, "Do not call me cute."

I pouted at him, "But you looked so cute as a leopard cub."

He growled at me and his grip tightened. I smirked at him and allowed myself to fade through his hands. I walked through him and stood behind him with a smirk. He gapped at me and asked, "How?"

"The Sō-Sō no mi," I answer with a grin, "I managed to find the person that had it about two years ago. He was a tricky bastard to find, but nice once you got over the fact he could go through solid walls...And other solid materials," I grumble the last part, "Damn bastard managed to get out of my traps,"

I stopped speaking as the world began to spin. Fuck I forgot that power was draining. I shook my head as Law grabbed my shoulders and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm about to pass out," I say and with that I was out.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I caught her before she fell to the ground and stared at her. Why did that happen? I frown and picked her up before depositing her on my bed. I'll ask later since it seemed like she would be out for a while. I sighed and decided to eat my breakfast. I walk over to my desk and ate my food before grabbing my captains log. I began to write and muttered, "I am not cute in any way."

A snort from Kaileara made me look back only to find Kaileara still pass out. I glare at her and went back to writing my log. Why the hell does she always have to say shit like that? I am not cute. I am too old to be cute. I am hot. Honestly She's worse than Minx. I frown and stop writing to look at the photo that sat on the shelf to my right. I picked it up and stare down at it. It was of me sitting in between Minx and Alexander. Kaileara sat against my legs with a small smile on her face. It was was taken the day after we got Kaileara to relax around us. I felt my lips twitch and I smiled softly. It was things like that, that made the four of us grow closer. I wonder how things would have turned out if Kaileara hadn't spent the year with us or perhaps she could have stayed with us longer. I stared at the photo for a long time when it was taken from my hands.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I woke up and shook my head before finding Law staring at something in his hands. I stood up silently and snuck up behind him to see the photo from before in his hands. I grabbed it and looked down at it as Law spun around in his weird spinny chair. I felt my eyes widen and murmur, "I remember this day..." A soft, almost not there smile appeared on my face, "I...It was the day that we all became friends..."

"Kaileara-ya," I heard Law murmur and shook myself before handing the photo back to him.

"I didn't think something like that would have survived the fall of Flevance," I turn away from him even as I felt various emotions filling him, "Sorry about calling you cute and stuff," I could feel his shock and sighed, "I have to go work on a seal. See ya,"

I walk over to the door and began to leave the room only to pause when Law said, "It's one of the only things I have left from Flevance."

I frown softly and shook my head, "You have more than that photo Law. You have the memories of the past and me while I'm here."

"What do you think would have happened had you stayed longer?" Law asked and I paused.

I could only shrug, "We would have had a lot of fun and we may have gone through everything that happened to you together. I cannot answer for sure since only the fates and the spirits will know for sure since there are many diffrent paths for what could have happened," I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm going to head to my room and work on some seals that need finishing. If you want that lesson, come and see me."

I left without another word and headed to my room. I took a seat at my desk once inside causing Yukina wake up from her nap with a yawn, "What's going on Kai?"

"Nothing. Law just has a photo from back then," I frown deeply and sighed, "I'm going to get to work. I need to finish up those barrier seals,"

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I stared after Kaileara for a few moments and sighed. She was right, but it made me wonder about so many things. Maybe Mother and father could have not gotten shot. Maybe Lami could have survived. Maybe Minx and Alex could have been able to ignore Grandfather while staying with me. Maybe we could have beaten Doflamingo. Why did there have to be so many things that could have happened? Damn it. I growled under my breath and placed the photo back onto the shelf. I need to stop thinking about this. It would only bring painful memories and questions that couldn't be answered.

**Alright kind of short, but I think I ended it on a good note. Tell me what you think. More coming soon, so bye.**


	12. Meditation and Fights over the future

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Meditation and Fights over the future

* * *

I sat at my desk and slowly drew the next anchor in my last seal. I kept my breath slow and steady as I finished the last double wave on my thousand daggers barrier seal. I removed my brush and smiled as I put my brush to the side. Kiyo looked over the seal and smiled, "Great. All you need to do now is to seal it away and send it off at the next island or with a summon. If you did everything right, you'll end up getting a higher rank in sealing which means new seal's to see and mess around with."

"Yup," I smile and seal away my newest seal into a storage scroll which I put into my pocket-space, "Now what?"

"How about-" Kiyo didn't get to finish as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I call out while capping my ink before turning slightly and found Law walking in, "What's up Law?"

"I wanted to start learning about sealing," He answered causing me to smile.

"Alright just shut the door and take a seat over here," I gesture to the low table as I stood up and walked over to one of the bookcases I put in a few nights ago.

He took a seat as I grabbed one of my smaller scrolls. I took a seat at the table and pull out some ink, brushes, and paper before setting everything out on the table. Kiyo settled down next to me as I set things out and said, "I'm surprised you actually want to learn about sealing Law."

"Why's that?" Law asked while watching me.

"Not many have the patience to do it," Kiyo answered as I nodded and handed Law the small scroll.

"I'm ready to begin," I say with a small smirk, "Open the scroll and unseal the item inside,"

He opened the scroll before asking, "How do I unseal the item inside of it?"

"You need to push some of your energy, Devil Fruit power," I gesture to the scroll, "Into that scroll,"

"And how do I do that?" Law asked causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever channeled you power without activating it?" At his shake of the head, I sighed, "Alright. It looks like I'm going to have to wait on showing you seals,"

"Why?" He asked causing me to sigh softly.

"The first thing anyone learns when sealing is how to seal and unseal an object into a scroll," Kiyo answered for me as she looked at the scroll in Law's hand, "Most do not realize it, but sealing is more than just drawing some symbol in ink and hoping it works,"

"Sealing has multiple rules as you will learn," I began my explanation, "But the first one is always the most important to remember during the basics," I took the scroll from him as I said, "First rule of sealing: Unsealing and sealing items is a must," He snorted and I rolled my eyes, "Basic I know, but it works. You need to learn this first part because you won't be able to use seals otherwise,"

"So how do I 'channel' my power?" He used air quotes causing me to shake my head in amusement.

I stood up and ask, "Are we surfaced or not?"

"We're going to surface in ten minutes why?" Law asked causing me to hum.

"It's easier if we do the first part outside," I answer and grab his hand, "Lets get going,"

He tried to resist, but I ignored it as I dragged him out of my room and towards the door outside. I may or may not have used my devil fruit to make him unable to resist or speak, but that's not the point. He's coming with me and that's all that matters. We made it to the door just as the sub began to shake. I used my magic to give gravity the middle finger causing Law to stare at me in shock. I smirk at him as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder and the sub tilted upwards. She asked, "You do realize he's going to ask, right?"

I hummed and nodded as I kept the three of us anchored to the ground, "I'm aware, but I don't care."

She snorted and when I felt the sub level out, I opened the door. I let go of Law's hand and my grip on the powers keeping him unresistant as I walked outside. I took a deep breath and sighed softly as the voices of the spirits around us echoed in my ears. Kiyo hummed from my shoulder and murmured, "Amazing to be outside again."

I couldn't help, but agree as I tilted my face upwards to let the sun warm my face fully. Ah being outside after so long is amazing!

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I rub my wrist where Kaileara had grabbed it and felt annoyed at her being able to do that. How the hell did she make it so I couldn't speak or resist her? I stalked outside to ask when I caught sight of the expression on her face. She had a soft smile on her face rather than the teasing smirks or grins that normally rested there. I had to admit it looked better on her. I noticed that the matalic tips of her hair glittered and glowed underneath the sunlight while her hair seemed to whiten. I noticed a few unseen blonde strands and a few grey ones as well. She looked like she was at home and it made me smile, but then I remembered why I was angry. I walked forward and went to grab her arm when she turned towards me. She grinned at me and said, "Let's get started."

"How the hell did you make it so I could speak or resist you?" I demand causing her to frown.

"Devil Fruit ability," She answered with a small shrug, "I met a woman who ate the Miryoku-Miryoku no mi. She was a bitch," I felt my lips twitch at the deadpan expression on her face, "She was spoiled rotten even before she ate that fucking fruit. I wanted to ring her neck, but alas her father was a client and I couldn't,"

"A client?" I ask causing her to hum.

"The thirteen was more than a group of pirates," She smirked at me, "We did anything for money unless it meant our morals were broken," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "I have morals, but they're rather loose," She then looked around before gesturing to the place I normally took a nap with Bepo, "Let's sit there and get started on that lesson,"

"What exactly will we be doing?" I ask as we walked over to the spot.

She hummed softly, "Meditation."

"Meditation?" I ask incredulously.

"Yup," She plopped down lazily and gestured for me to take a seat.

"How will this help?" I demand even as I took a seat.

"It will help with a lot of things," She answered in an almost cryptic manner, "The ways it will however are many, so I will not speak of them all," I gave her a glare causing her to shake her head, "Sorry. I was just channeling one of my teachers," She smiled at me, "It will help you stay calm in various situations, help you sleep without the aid of that tea I gave you, and give you a clearer mind," She then smirked at me, "But the biggest two reasons are that it will allow you to actually see and manipulate you energy,"

"What's the second reason?" I ask in curiosity.

"In the New World," She began as her eyes seemed to dim, "A group of people run around almost unseen," She shudder slightly, "They have a magic within them that most will not even try to touch without due cause. The magic is a branch that deals with the mind," Her eyes focus and she looked right at me, "I wish to teach you meditation because they deal with controlling others minds and mental torture. If you meditate, you can keep them out if your defenses are strong enough,"

"Will you teach the other members of the crew?" I ask causing her to nod.

"I will, but some people aren't able to learn it," She warned me.

"Do you know someone that can't learn it?" I ask causing her to nod with a bemused look on her face.

"A few people," She replied with a slight grin, "Luffy's one of them since can't sit still long unless the situation calls for it,"

I gave her an amused look, "Do you usually talk about someone's weaknesses?"

"Nah," She replied with an even larger grin, "Luffy isn't weak in that regard. It will most likely become common knowledge by the time he reaches the Grandline,"

"Really?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Yup," She looked at me with a severe amount of amusement, "Luffy is a cannon ball and won't be serious unless the situation calls for it. Even then, he'll need some motivation, but once he's serious," Her amused look disappeared and her eyes grew dark, "There is no force on this earth that will stop him," She looked at the sky as a Gull let out a caw, "I feel sorry for the bastards that try to harm those he loves,"

* * *

Various places around the sea

* * *

"AAACHHOOOOOO!" Multiple people sneeze and shiver at the same time.

It was as if someone was trying to warn them from doing something stupid, but they all shrugged it off.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I look at Law and smirk as he asked, "Can we get started?"

"Sure," I agree and set about teaching him to meditate, "Make sure you're in a comfortable position,"

"Why?" The question made me twitch.

The question was one that continuously popped up with new students, but it was one that I hated with a burning passion. It caused me so much trouble and made me want to take my head to the nearest solid surface...Unless, I'm the one doing it. I happen to be a very vindictive bitch when I was pissed at someone and I liberally used that question in multiple occasions when pissed off. It was actually one of the many ways you could tell I was pissed off. With that in mind, I calmed myself and settled for putting something in Law's food in revenge later as I answered his question, "Because when people meditate for the first time, they find it easier to be in a comfortable position. It will allow you to both clear your mind easier and keep you from moving. Now," I gave him a serious look, "Are you comfortable enough that you won't move, but won't fall asleep?"

"Yes," He said after settling in an easy position leaning against the railing, "Now what?"

"Close your eyes," He did so, "I want you to start taking deep, even breaths while trying to focus on one thought,"

"Why just one?" I barely kept myself from twitching.

"It's easier on the mind to focus on one thing," I answer even as I felt Yukina's immense amusement, "Now make sure it is something that is easy to focus on and think about while shoving everything out of your mind," I waited a few minutes before speaking again, "Once that is done, I want you to let go of that thought and imagine a sphere. The sphere should be," I focus my energy on him and found the source of his powers, "About the size of your hand and a soft blue, almost not there color," I waited until I could see the sphere of his power grow brighter, "Do you see it?"

"Yes," He breathed softly in an almost awestruck voice, "Is this my power?"

"Yes," I answer with an almost soft smile on my face, "I'm going to reach out with mine now. Tell me what you feel from both,"

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

The darkness that surrounded me was taken away by the almost overwhelming warmth coming off of the blue sphere in front of me. I suddenly felt something brush across my skin. It was cold, yet also warm. It felt like moon light right after a snowstorm back on Flevance. It felt like wind caressing my skin, yet held the slight static-like bite of electricity. It felt like the soft push and pull of the ocean with hot, yet cold water sticking to my very skin. The blue sphere felt like electricity in a clear, almost tangy way with an almost tantalizing taste of complete and utter control. It left an almost coppery taste like blood, yet held an almost addictive sense of danger and power. I told Kaileara as much and she hummed softly as I felt something soft slid across my face. My eyes shot open as everything disappeared and I found Kiyo standing in front of me with six tails. She spoke softly, "You have a dangerous power Law. You also have limitless potential and if I'm correct, you will have a talent for Haki."

She didn't wait for me to reply as she walked off. Kaileara watched her and cocked her head to the side in an almost wolfish way, "Interesting," She looked at me with a searching glance, "It seems you've caught Kiyo's attention. Surprising."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask causing Kaileara to hum.

"Nothing, but I could be wrong," She watched her partner for a few moments, "Kiyo while she may have acknowledged you as important to me saw you as just a passing face," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "It's a common thing among Great Beasts due to their number of years on both this plane and their own. They tend to only find their masters worth remembering or acknowledging," She looked at me with a thoughtful look, "If I'm right, you may gain the attention of the higher beings, but why now?"

"What do you mean?" I ask starting to feel irritated at the lack of useful information.

"Everything yet nothing at all," She answered and took a deep breath, "It will only become clear with time," Her eyes became cloudy and gained a silver sheen, "Perhaps the Fates have set a path for you. Perhaps you've done something to gain their attention, but how? Why now and not earlier or later? Could it be that you have something that they want? Or perhaps you'll do something to change the course like so many before you that bore the same middle name...D's...Always changing things, yet the presence is so subtle," She let out a small groan and grabbed her head, "Too much, yet too little. A curse perhaps or a gift," She shook her head and looked at me, "Let's get back to the lesson,"

I gave her a glare and demanded, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I frown and tried to figure that out. I had just took a peek into the future using my magic and subsequently saw more paths than I wished to. Law had so many things he could do and could cause so many things to happen, but I didn't wish to tell him. It always ended badly when I did. I took a deep breath and shook my head, "As much as I wish I could tell you, I cannot. The consequences would be dire if I did," I gave him a sorrowful look, "I'm really sorry."

"Kaileara. What exactly just happened?" He asked with a slight glare.

"I cannot," I growled in reply, "I am not allowed to. If I told you about what happened, It would have dire consequences," I looked away from him, "Beside it's just best if you didn't ask about it," I tried to keep myself calm, "Trust me, the information that I just gained can not be trusted,"

"Kaileara," His voice was soft and it made me flinch at the sour taste of rage that filled him, "Tell me,"

"I can't," I stood up and began to walk away, "Lessons over,"

I took off and shifted into a phoenix before he could speak. I rose into the sky and flew through the air. I went higher and higher until I could barely see the sub, but knew no one could see me. I allowed myself to settle at the subs pace. I needed to think and flying over the sub would give me an easy time to think.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched her fly off and felt my irritation grow. I growled under my breath only to jump when Kiyo spoke, "Don't be angry at Kaileara, Law."

"Why not?" I demand as I turned to glare at the kitsune.

"Because had she told you, she would be punished severely," She answered with a graveness to her voice, "You would be punished as well,"

"Why?" I ask as my anger began to dim.

"The rules for the power she used are far older than even I," Kiyo murmured softly while her eyes grew distant much like Kaileara's did when she remembered something bad that happened in her past, "The power to see the future has more rules than one would ever realize," My eyes widen causing Kiyo to smirk, "It's power is one that ways on both mind and spirit. It has many rules and the punishment is severe when the future is revealed. Some paths are able to be told of since they cannot be walked once a choice was made, but others can never be spoken of," She looked at the sky where I assume Kaileara was, "She doesn't use it, but today she did,"

"Why did she use it?" I ask as I suddenly felt terrible.

"She really cares about you," The kitsune answered with a soft look on her muzzle, "You are Nakama to her and she will risk everything to keep you safe. It's interesting to know that she sees you that way even after so many years apart," She looked at me with kind eyes, "Thank you for giving her some kind of strength over the years. I ask that you continue to be her friend even if you guys have you part," She shook her head softly, "I only ask this because you're good for her," She turned and began to walk towards the door to the sub, "I ask that you give Kaileara until after dinner to fly back here,"

"What's she doing?" The question came out before I could stop it.

"Calming down and thinking. If she tells you something, listen to it. It will help you more then you can ever know," Kiyo disappeared through the door and I sighed before deciding to take Kiyo's advice.

"I really hope I'm not making a mistake," I mutter under my breath.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

I stood at the railing of the sub as the sun went down. I looked up upon hearing wing beats and spotted Kaileara. She landed in the center of the deck and shimmered slightly before her human form was revealed. She looked at me in surprise before asking, "Why are you out here?"

"I was waiting for you," I answered, "You missed dinner,"

She gave me a sheepish look, "I needed to think."

"Kaileara why did you look into the future?" She froze before sighing.

"I wished to see what would happen, but what I saw was too much for me to properly understand it," She frowned darkly, "It's unusual for such a thing to happen," She looked at me with a sorrowful expression, "I'm sorry Law. I wanted to see what caught Kiyo's interest," She looked away from me and growled, "Too many things fill your future and I couldn't figure out why. It has to be a D thing because that's the only thing that explains that mess of paths,"

"Kaileara," I murmur causing her to look at me, "Do not look into my future again. It's stressing both of us out. While useful, Kiyo told me about what could happen and I don't want you to risk yourself," Her eyes widened before she nodded with a lazy smile, "Now go and eat. I want to continue that lesson you were giving me,"

"Sure," She chirped before heading inside.

I watched her go and frowned once she was gone. D. Why did things happen with that letter? Why did those with that initial cause so many things? I wanted answers, but it would take time to find them. Perhaps after I get my revenge.

**End of Chapter. How was it?**


	13. Closing in and a warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!(I also want to inform people that this is not a crossover of any kind. If it becomes one, I will tell you, but it is not one. I may use some information from here in my other stories, but it will not be considered a crossover. Thank you.)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Closing in and a warning

* * *

The rustle of paper was all that could be heard other than breathing and the scratch of pencil against paper. I could tell that Law was frustrated with his lack of progress and my apparent ease when it came to sealing. It made me want to laugh because he expected to be amazing at it after only three days of practice. It was very amusing watching him try again and again only to be met with little success. It made me smile as he growled in frustration and shoved the seals away from him. It brought a certain warmth to my heart at seeing an image of the little boy that I spent a year with. A deep ache settled in my heart at the thought of the others and it made me wonder how his older siblings are faring. I sighed slightly causing Law to look at me in concern, "Is something wrong Kai-ya?"

I almost grin at the add on he tacked onto my name since I started teaching him. It was something that was probably meant to annoy me, but all it did was make me smile at seeing a small bit of the boy I once knew still there. I shook my head and smiled, "I'm only thinking about how long it will be until we reach Veral."

"It shouldn't be too long," He assured me as he stood up to stretch, "Bepo and the other navigators believe it should only take until tomorrow to reach the island if the weather is good," He then looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "How can you sit still for so long?"

"Because I've learned that I need patience to deal with people," I answer while shrugging, "Meditation helps and the fact that in order to learn certain aspects of various styles one must be completely still,"

"It must have been hell for you in the beginning, then," He commented causing me to scowl playfully.

"Ass," I mutter and turn back to my newest seal, "You should go make your rounds since you feel the need to move around. If you want to continue this lesson later, I'm right here,"

I could feel the heat of his glare on my back and almost snort. It wasn't an order, yet he took it as such. I rolled my eyes and returned my gaze to my seal. It was only when the door opened that I turned away. I gave a raised eyebrow at the man, Kyrius, who stood in the doorway. He had brilliantly colored russet hair and purplish brown eyes. He was about 6'7 and wore the regular boiler suit. He was an expert in infiltration from what I've heard...due to his _Interesting_ abilities. He wasn't a mage, but a hybrid. His mother was a siren while his father was a pirate that stumbled on her when she had been heavily injured. Due to his heritage, he was able to call forth large bird-like wings and do what his ancestors did best. He was a pleasant man and had creamy colored skin with an eternal slight tan, but I noticed that it wasn't true now. His skin was decidedly pale and I was about to question why when I felt it. The electrified feeling of a field of multiple types of magic passing over my skin and clawing at my core. I held back a shiver as Kiyo hissed darkly, "I've almost forgotten what it feels like to be in this place."

"Kaileara?" I turn towards Law and was surprised to see that his eyes were slightly wide, "What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

I felt confusion for a few moments before looking around us. The cloak of my magic was slowly forming around me and ice began to form near the edges of the room. With a deep growl within my chest, I shoved it back and told Tundra to keep my magic from affecting our Nakama. She agreed quickly and I watched as the two looked like they were breathing easier. I spoke softly even as a low growl rumbled up from my chest, "Dense field of magic. The wards that surround Veral were created to keep intruders looking to kill mages out. I haven't felt them in a while, so I'm not used to the feeling of something clawing at my core. It is a very disconcerting feeling that leaves me wanting to attack," I shudder lightly, "It's over now and Tundra is keeping my magic in check."

"She can do that?" Upon hearing that question, I snort and began to put my things away.

"Of course," I look at the two in amusement, "She can take over my body, so of course she can control my magic if she felt like it and I actually let her,"

I finished the clean up and gave the second in command of the navigators a raised eyebrow, "Why're you down here Kyrius?"

"We're heading straight for a rip current," Kyrius answered causing Law to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Why haven't you changed course?" He asked only for me to answer.

"Because they can't," I murmur as Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder, "The magic field that surrounds a good bit of the ocean where the island of Veral dwells is sentient," Kiyo rubbed her cheek against mine to give me some comfort from the still violated feeling my magic radiated, "The magic will manipulate the water particles in the sea, the air, and the very floor of the ocean around any vessels within the water. The same will happen with the air particles and such. The magic will make it impossible for any ship to change course," I sighed softly, "The council will have seen us coming miles away and now we're going to be dragged straight to the island,"

"So they're controlling the sea?" Law's eyes held a calculative gleam in them at the very thought.

"No," Kiyo answered this time and I could feel her tense slightly at the mere mention of someone controlling the sea, "No one can control the sea. She is too wild and too strong to be controlled. You would be committing suicide to even try,"

"Enough of this talk," Yukina growled darkly as the ship began to shake, "We're going to be surfaced and someone will come to give all of you the rules of the island,"

"Rules of the island?" Kyrius asked just as we began to be pulled to the surface and alarms blare.

"The island has many rules," I answer as I reach out and linked hands with Law to keep him steady as I used my magic to keep from falling, "Mage islands are known for their peace only because everyone is too scared to piss them off. The world government has tried and failed,"

"Why haven't they been destroyed?" Law demanded over the blaring sirens.

"Because our magic is too powerful to be destroyed," I answer and close my eyes, "Anytime they tried to destroy us, they failed because we saw the attack before it even came. We protected the islands and each other. It has caused much of the world to fear us if we're even spoken of," A bitter smile appeared on my face, "The marines and many pirates find themselves forced into close quarters with the express rule of never fighting. If you break that rule, you're punished. It can be anything depending on the amount you do, who started it, and all that crap," I shook my head, "I used to find it fun playing pranks on the marines to the point they tried to fight. It got a lot of them killed, but they could never harm me since I was a mage,"

"Are you saying that mages are seen like nobles here?" Law demanded causing me to shrug.

"Depends on which mage, who's their teacher, if they're a member of the council, and their element," I answer as Kiyo's claws gripped my shoulder and Yukina made her way over slowly, "The higher up mages are a yes to your question,"

"What about you?" Kyrius asked causing me to hum.

"Depends on who you ask," I say with a small shrug, "I wouldn't know anymore because I haven't been on any mage island in a while," Yukina finally reached me and grabbed the edge of my hoodie to press her nose to my skin causing me to help her out with my magic, "I did reach a mastery rank, but it was for my lunar elemental magic. I'm probably not going to be seen as a noble," I almost snort at the notion, "I made plenty of enemies there, so it is unlikely that I'm of high status," I looked at Law and saw the amusement in his eyes, "Oh enjoy my pain why don't you," I looked down at our linked hands and back up at him before looking at the nearly vertical floor, "I could let go of you if I so wished to,"

His eyes narrowed at that, "Do it and I won't let you leave my side during the duration of our time here."

I felt a smirk weave it's way onto my face at that threat, "Is that a threat or a challenge?"

He glared at me as the perpetual smirk on his face dropped, "A threat."

With a smirk, I let go and he began to fall. I let out, what I would later deny, a squeak as Law grabbed a hold of me to keep himself from falling. I barely kept myself from falling and gave Law a raised eyebrow as Yukina snickered. I could feel the amusement dripping off of her at the fact Law was hugging me. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Of course you would find this funny."

She gave me a cheeky smile as Law hissed, "Why the hell did you let me go?"

"You threatened me and I acted accordingly," I gave him a smirk, "You really shouldn't threaten the one that keeping you from falling on your ass,"

He glared at me and his grip on my arm tightened. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin and sent my magic there to reinforce the skin to steel strength. It made him stiffen in surprise causing me to give him a cheshire grin. Kiyo snorted and curled further around my neck while pressing her nose towards Law. He stiffened at how close he was to her. I snorted as Kiyo muttered, "You should stop while you're ahead Kai."

I snort and shook my head, "It's no fun if I do."

She snorted again as the ship began to level out once more and the alarms stopped blaring. I ducked away from Law when the floor was almost level and began to make my way out of the room. I could feel Law's glare on my back, but ignored it as I passed Kyrius on the way into the hallway. Yukina moved by my side and muttered, "He will get revenge on you."

"He can try, but I'll always find a way to one up him," I gave a cheshire grin, "It will be fun to see if he can stand up to the challenge of keeping up with me when it comes to revenge," I chuckled softly, "I'm a master at revenge after all,"

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I glared after her and vowed that I would get my revenge. I would not stand for her doing that to me. I glared at Kyrius and demanded, "What are you still doing here? Go back to your job!"

"Aye C-captain!" The man yelled before taking off.

I watched him go with a slight smirk. Ah fearing me as he should. I began to make my way towards the entrance of the sub where everyone was likely to gather. I pause however when I felt something tug at the core of my being. I stiffened only to relax as the feeling passed quickly enough that I almost missed it and wondered if it had even happened to begin with. I shook my head and moved towards the stairs. I would speak with Kaileara about it later. I reached the top of the stairs and head to the entrance when I heard yelling. I made my way towards the source and found that it was coming from outside. I moved out of the sub and found my crew gathered near the door. They were staring forward with wide eyes and whispers traveled between them. I moved through them and found Shachi standing with Penguin. Bepo stood next to them with his nose scrunched up. I move forward and Bepo looked at me, "Captain."

"What is going on?" I demand of my second oldest friend.

"A woman showed up and now Kaileara is arguing with her," Bepo answered and I turned to see something that confused me

Kaileara was standing across from a woman decked out in black with splashes of red. Her hair was a mixture of red and black in the shape of diamond patterns. Her eyes were odd due to being black with a red diamond pupil and then red with a black diamond pupil. Her face was decorated with the same marks of diamonds and it reminded me painfully of Diamante, the diamond seat of the Donquixote Pirates. I shoved those thoughts back as I spotted a lion with the same markings standing next to the woman. It's fur was a deep black and had red diamond markings decorating its' form. It's eyes were a rather intense shade of amber that seemed to focus on me for a moment. My eyes locked with it's and I could feel a slightly crushing weight form on my shoulders. I ignore the weight and glare darkly at the lion. It seemed taken aback and looked away as the woman hissed something at Kaileara. She responded in kind and her eyes gained a slightly amber tint to most of the colors while the gold seemed to expand slightly. The woman quickly held up her hands and waved them at Kaileara while saying, "Peace!"

Her voice was heavily accented, but Kaileara seemed to smirk as the gold in her eyes disappeared back to where it belong. Kaileara gazed at the woman with her hands across her chest and spoke though her voice also had the strange accent to it, "You know better than to try such a thing around me Lass."

The other woman scowled, "Don't call me that!"

Kaileara grinned and seemed to disappear in a burst of white only to reappear behind the woman with her arms around her waist. She seemed to gain height and was now equal to the 6'9 woman. She laid her head on her shoulder and murmured, "You used to love it when I called you that. Does it displease you _Lassy_?"

The last word was said in a husky, soft, and all around lustful voice. I could see the men of my crew gaining nosebleeds at the sound of it and had to stop myself to joining them. I will admit that Kaileara was beautiful, but I could never see her like that. I felt vaguely amused as the woman shuddered against Kaileara. Her face was covered in a deep blush as she gulped. The lion next to the woman growled darkly causing Kaileara to chuckle throatily. The woman shuddered again before muttering something under her breath. Kaileara chuckled and moved away from her as the woman blushed deeply. Kiyo spoke from Kaileara's shoulder, "Everyone's here now, so it would be best to get this over with."

Kaileara pouted at the fox before sighing and nodding, "Right," She moved over to us before smirking at me, "Captain."

"Kaileara-ya," I incline my head slightly in surprise before smirking, "Who is this?"

"This is Cole Jenna," She answered with a leer towards the woman that had her blushing, "An old _friend,"_

The woman blushed a darker red and looked away from Kaileara. She muttered something under her breath that I didn't catch though Kaileara did if the grin on her face meant anything. I felt very amused by the actions of my oldest friend and wondered if she would always act like this when she met up with people from her past. I brushed those thoughts aside for the moment and spoke, "A pleasure Miss Cole. Is there a reason you boarded my vessel without permission?"

The woman seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and cleared her throat. She turned to me and nodded, "I apologize for coming without an invitation, but I was ordered to do so by my superiors. I am one of the keepers of peace and as such I am honor bound to do anything to keep the peace of the island."

"I see," She seemed to flinch under the weight of my gaze, "And what did your 'superiors' order you to do?"

She stiffened and glared at me sharply. I met her stare blankly and she sighed, "I was ordered to inform you of the rules of the island and of the amount of time it will take for the log pose to set."

"And what happens if I choose to ignore the rules?" I ask while glaring at her, "I do not like being ordered around,"

"Even if it would prevent your crew from dying?" She asked causing me to look at her sharply, "If you disobey the rules without good reason, you will be punished depending on the severity of your crime,"

"What are the rules?" I grit out causing her to nod.

"You will only need a few during your stay," She said before bringing out a list, "10 rules that you must follow,"

I listened to the list and almost snort at some of them:

1) Pirates must never bring disputes between crew members onto the island.  
2) Pirates must refrain from committing acts of violence.  
3) Pirates must never steal from shops.  
4) Pirates must not bring any animals that do not contain sentient thought onto the island.  
5) Pirates must never create a conflict with the marines stationed on the island.  
6) Pirates must not create a conflict with the mages on the island.  
7) Pirates must not bother testing areas for projects created by the mages of the island.  
8) Pirates must refrain from trying to get a whore onto their ship.  
9) Pirates must refrain from creating conflicts by result of public drunkenness.  
10) Pirates must refrain from eating various plants in the wilderness.

I gave her a raised eyebrow at the last one only for Kaileara to double over laughing. Miss Cole face palmed and grumbled under her breath. Kaileara regained herself enough to gasp out, "Is that because of me?"

Miss Cole glared at Kaileara, "You're damn experiments have wreaked havoc on everyone. Jessica turned blue for a week!" Kaileara burst out laughing as Kiyo and Yukina joined her, "How in the name of the fates do you find this funny?!"

"Bitch deserves everything that happens to her," Kaileara answers in between laughs and breaths, "Can't help it if my pranks are still going off,"

"Pranks?" Shachi asked causing Kaileara to sober slightly and nod.

Miss Cole groaned and pointed at Kaileara, "She is one of the worst pranksters to grace the island and never got caught."

"How are the newbies anyway?" Kaileara asked causing Miss Cole to whirl around and glare at her.

Her body began to spark bright red with black accents as she demanded, "You were the one to teach those kids!"

"Yup," Kaileara said with a grin, "I must pass on something to the younger generation after all," Miss Cole glared darkly at Kaileara and cursed in a language that I didn't recognize, but again Kaileara did, "Now, now, now no need to say such things Lassy. You know how I am and should be glad I only taught them the fine art of pranking," Her grin darkened as shadows seemed to gather around her and her magic began to spark up in arcs of silver laced dark blue, "Or have you forgotten just what I could do?"

Miss Cole stiffened and the sparks on her skin died immediately as she began to move away. Her skin paled rapidly and she began to shake as Kaileara's eyes seemed to darken in a feral light. A heavy sensation fell over the ship and I could barely stay standing. It felt as if an apex-predator was gazing down at us and seemed to be trying to decide if we would make a good meal. Clouds began to gather over us and cold winds suddenly blew in from the area around us almost freezing us to the bone. I was surprised to find that I wasn't as badly affected as everyone else, but pushed it out of my mind as Miss Cole nodded fearfully. She gasped out, "I haven't forgotten! No one can."

Kaileara suddenly brightened and the feeling was gone as she grinned a happy grin. Her eyes light and full of life as she hopped over to Miss Cole. She wrapped her in a hug and said, "Of course silly. I'm too me to forget!"

Miss Cole seemed to sigh and hugged Kaileara back, "You're right," She paused and looked behind her towards a steadily growing larger shape, "I need to return and give my report," She turned back to Kaileara, "Keep them from doing anything stupid."

Kaileara snorted as she moved away slightly, "Kinda hard when most of them are."

Everyone gave some noise to protest it, but were ignored. Miss Cole smiled and rolled her eyes, "Never change do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be me," Kaileara replied and leaned forward to pull Miss Cole into a kiss.

The woman seemed to melt into the embrace and I heard many men began to faint from blood loss. I heard Shachi mutter, "Damn."

"Hot," Penguin muttered as the two slumped against each other and passed out.

I snort and couldn't help it when I agreed. Kaileara pulled away and gazed at a flushed Miss Cole with a slight smirk as she spoke, "We'll have to continue where we left off back before I left. I never did get to _finish_."

Miss Cole nodded faintly, "Y-yeah t-that w-would b-be great!"

She disappeared without another word and Kaileara chuckled before turning towards us. She took a few seconds to pause and stare only to fall over laughing at the sight of her fellow crew members knocked out. She rolled around for a few seconds before stilling as she sobered up and I asked, "Are you done laughing?"

She nodded and stood up, "I can get rid of the blood and provide something to help replenish their blood."

"Really?" I asked causing her to nod and pull a chest out of her Pocket-spaces.

She handed it to me before waving her hand. Multiple creatures of fire, water, air, and a few I didn't recognized formed and began licking up the blood. I opened the chest to find it was full of small vials filled to the brim with a reddish brown liquid. I lifted one out of the box and swirled it around to find it was a slightly syrupy substance. Kaileara spotted the vial and shook her head, "Looks like drying blood doesn't it?"

"What exactly is it and what does it taste like?" I ask causing her to grimace.

"Tastes like blood drying on your tongue mixed with salt and wax," She shuddered and gave the vial a small glare, "It's a potion that replenishes the blood the body has lost from a recent injury or at least until the body is at the level of blood it needs to function fully,"

"You've used it a lot haven't you?" I ask causing her to grimace again.

"Understatement," Kiyo grumbled before looking up in the air, "Yukina's coming back,"

"Where did she go?" I ask as Kaileara began to administer the potion, "And how much does each person need?"

"Each vial contains the amount a human should ingest," She answered with as she gave Shachi the potion, "When it comes to adults, the vials we're using is the correct amount, but if it was a child we would use a diffrent amount altogether," She then glanced towards the sky, "Yukina was surveying the area around us to see if anyone was going to cause trouble,"

"Can anyone drink the potion?" I asked causing Kaileara to hum.

"Yes, but it will only affect a person that doesn't have enough blood in their body for it to fully function," Kaileara answered softly, "We do not usually use it on children due to the thickness of the substance and a few others facts I can't remember at the moment,"

"Is it dangerous?" I ask causing her to nod.

"Like any medicine, it can be dangerous and should never be administered by someone with no medical knowledge," She looked at me as she took the box from me and placed the last empty vial into it's slot, "I have the required knowledge to administer the potions I have on my person and can create,"

"Where did you learn all of this?" She paused as she closed the chests lid before placing it back into her Pocket-space.

"I learned it over time, but my time on Veral was where I learn and perfected it," She gazed towards the slowly rising island with a look of trepidation on her face, "I do not doubt that we may end up meeting a few old friends of mine and perhaps someone you know," She turned to me as Yukina landed in that white snow hawk form of hers, "Try to listen and don't over react," She let her hand rest on Yukina's head as the hawk returned to her original shape, "It never ends well if you don't,"

She shook her head and without another word went back inside of the sub. I stared after her and wondered why I couldn't even move at that moment. In the exact moment she turned to leave, our eyes met and I saw something in those multicolored orbs. A deep, unending pain-filled regretful gaze as if she had done something...Had over reacted without listening...It cost her. It cost her something very dear and she didn't want me to do the same. My hand dropped to my side even though I didn't know when I had ever raised it. Kaileara was trying to protect me from making a mistake, but what mistake could I make?

**End of the chapter and Law is kinda clueless. Wonder what the Veral will cause. Now within 3 days my Racing through the Darkness Story will update with The Frosted Wolf and Her Doctor following that by another three. Do you like the schedual guys? Any comments? Need an Explanation? Review or P.M me!**


	14. Veral island and meeting Kaileara's Mast

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!(I also want to inform people that this is not a crossover of any kind. If it becomes one, I will tell you, but it is not one. I may use some information from here in my other stories, but it will not be considered a crossover. Thank you.)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Veral island and meeting Kaileara's Master

* * *

I leaned against the railing as we slowly drew closer to Veral. Kiyo and Yukina were in their larger forms. Kiyo in her six tailed form while Yukina in her horse sized form. The door opened and I felt Law's energy signature come closer. I spoke without taking my eyes off of the approaching island, "We're almost there. If you have any questions, ask me now."

His energy stiffened slightly before he said, "Do not order me around."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"What items can we acquire here?" I hum softly.

"The usual and magical items such as fortune telling cards," I answer with a slight smirk, "And a few other miscellaneous items,"

I felt his annoyance over the lack of informations and snicker silently. He glared at my back before asking, "Which bars are good and where can we stay?"

"Sila's bar and grill is a good one," I answer with a slight smile over the memory of it, "The other good bar is Harken's. I think the best inn is marks,"

"You think?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I mostly stayed in the Hunt. It's a building that houses all the mages on the island unless they have a place to stay," I answer as I turned slightly.

"Will you be staying with us or not?" He asked causing me to nod, "I see then what will you be doing?"

"I'll be meeting with a few acquaintances and few informants before helping you guys out with finding good supplies," I answer with a slight shrug, "I need to find out if they have any important information,"

"What kind of information?" Law asked as he moved to where I was standing.

"Either the movements of the bastard Lux Marian," I answer while moving slightly, "The state of my Nakama, the movements of the Marines, anything that's worth stealing, and the like," I frown softly as I looked towards the island, "I'm also going to be looking for information on someone I've been looking for,"

"Who?" He asked causing me to sigh and pull out a bounty poster before handing it to him, "Yukagishi Isis. The Ether's princess. Wanted for a bounty of over 500,000,000 beli," He handed me the poster back, "Why are you looking for her?"

"She is Nakama," I answer softly, "She was taken from us and I'm looking for the person that took her,"

"You're planning on getting revenge," He stated causing me to nod, "Do you plan on continuing that search while traveling with your brother?"

"Of course," I look back at the island as we slowly drew closer, "I will never give up on finding Isis,"

"Even if she's dead?" He asked causing me to stiffen and swing around to glare at him, "There is a chance your friend could be dead,"

"Isis isn't dead," I spat out as I reach into my pocket and pull a ghostly pink crystal from within, "If she was, this crystal would have shattered and vanished the moment she did,"

"What exactly is that?" I snort at the question and return the crystal to my pocket.

"A Ether heart crystal," I answer as I withdrew my hand, "A special crystal made out of the ether element. So long as the person that made it lives, it will survive. It's a way for the council to keep track of which mages are alive or dead,"

"Interesting," He gained a calculative look in his eye, "Can you make one?"

"It's not hard. It's actually the first spell most mages learn," I felt a small blush rise on my cheeks at that statement, "I however am not like most mages,"

"What spell did you learn?" He asked causing me to cough nervously, "It could have killed you, couldn't it?"

"It should have," I confirm while rubbing at my right arm, "If it wasn't for the spirits liking me, I would have died,"

"The constructions you make is..." He trailed off and I nodded, "Just how taxing is the spell?"

"Taxing enough you should only learn it after you turn 33," I answer with a sheepish smile.

"Is that when your magic settles?" I shook my head, "When does your magic settle?"

"It never truly settles unless you are a particularly weak mage," I return my gaze to the island, "Do you have any information you want? Like on any person, marine routs, and the like?"

"Do you have any information on Joker?" I hum at the name.

"Yes, but the information I have on hand is old," I mentally pull out the books I have on the subject, "I think I have about 3 books filled with information on him,"

"Books?" He muttered causing me to smile.

"I tend to be very organized when it comes to ferreting out information," Kiyo snort and I rolled my eyes at her, "I've been called a packrat because of the amount of books I keep on everyone I've ever gathered information about. Joker has three, but I should be getting some new information on him today,"

"Why?" I hum at the question and shrug.

"He's one of the people I consider a threat and is of personal interest to me," I glance towards Law, "He might be the one holding Isis or have ties to the one holding Isis,"

"Do you know who he really is?" I snort upon hearing that question.

"It was the first thing I found out," I answer with a slight roll of my eyes, "I always make sure to figure out what someones name really is before I go looking for more information,"

"When can I have those books?" I hum softly and shrug.

"By the end of our time on this island," He glared at me for that, "I want to get all the information I can before I do that. I don't do halfs when it comes to finding information. It's bad business after all,"

"Do you just give information to anyone that asks?" I snort at that question.

"That would be stupid," I felt insulted at the thought of me doing that, "I'm too smart to do that. It comes down to payment and if I actually like them," I smirk at him, "You are getting that information for free this time since you did save my ass from Lux Marian," I turn slightly to look at the docks as we close in on the island, "'Sides you're cool, so I don't mind. Next time you'll have to pay for the information you want,"

"How much will it cost me?" I hum and shrug.

"Depends on what information," I hop onto the railing, "Get ready because we're here."

I could feel his glare on my back, but ignore it as my magic moved sharply under my skin. The other members of the crew come up to secure the ship when we dock. I watched as they all worked since I didn't know what I could do to help. Law sent everyone off to do some job and jumped onto the dock. I almost grin as I passed many staring faces and waved to a few that greeted me. Law caught up with me as I walked towards the Hunt and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To check in with the mages here and go see my old master," I answer as I wave to another group of people.

"You seem to be popular here," He commented as a group of girls walked up and the leader pressed a kiss to my cheek before running off, "Really popular,"

"I happened to run missions here and there when I was bored," I shrug as I waved to another group, "I also spent a lot of time fixing up people's broken things. I also spent time running around and talking to people in order to have an alibi for when I pulled pranks," I almost smirk at the next part, "I also spent a lot of time in either the bars or the whore house,"

We pass a group of giggling girls and I pause when I spotted one of my informants among them. She nodded to me and waved her group away while giving Law a confused look as she made her way over to me. She hooked an arm around my shoulder and asked, "Who's this?"

"Trafalgar Law," I answer with a slight smirk as she grew slightly pale, "He helped me out and I'm on his crew until my Pup of a younger brother manages to enter the Grandline," I turn my head to look at Law, "Law this is Ashferd Echo. One of my cousin's that doesn't spend a lot of time on the islands our family lives on. She's also one of the best damn informants I got,"

"A pleasure Ms. Echo," Law said while eyeing her warily causing her to snicker.

"Same Trafalgar," She looked at me with amusement dancing in her white and blue eyes, "So cousin, what's the story between the two of you?"

"Old friend," I answered causing her eyebrows to scrunch together in surprise.

"Lover?" She asked causing me to stop in my tracks.

My mind stilled to a halt and all I could do was stare at my cousin. Law had frozen in his tracks as well and both of us stared at her in shock. After a few moments, I regained myself and growled, "Not on your life Echo. He may be hot, but hell no!"

"But you said old friend," She tried to protest only for me to shake my head vigorously.

"Yes old friend as in one of my _first_ _friends_," I stress the last two words, "I could never see him that way. The only time old friend means that is when it's female and Andy,"

"Oh..." She blushed and it complimented her red with matalic copper tipped hair well, "Sorry,"

I shook my head and we continue to walk, "It's fine, but where's your partner?"

"Currently in Valkyrie's office," She answered with a sigh, "Traveling here beat his ass,"

I shook my head in sympathy, "The curse our wolves deal with."

"What do you mean?" Law asked as he caught up with us, "What curse?"

"Most of our wolves can't go on long journeys and will be sick if they do," I answer as Yukina butted her head against my back, "Yukina is special due to having the blood of the first wolf in her veins and having eaten a devil fruit,"

"First wolf?" Law echoed causing Echo to nod.

"Yup," She grinned at the thought of telling the story, "The First Wolf is the title awarded to the wild wolf, Romulus. He was the one that first bound himself to a human, our ancestor Kiya the beastal angel,"

"How do you bond with your wolves?" Law asked causing Echo to shake her head.

"Not telling. Clan secret," She looked at me, "You heading in to see Valkyrie?"

"Yeah," I look to see that we were in front of the pristine building known as the hunt, "You going to check on Brut?"

"Yup," She looked at Law, "You taking him with you?"

I hum before looking at Law, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Yes," He replied causing me to nod and Echo to giggle.

She gave a fake pout, "Damn I wanted to play with you. Ah well," She turned and hugged me before heading inside, "I'll find ya later and give you what I've found since we last saw each other."

I shook my head and looked up at the building that had been my home for six months. The white stone of the building had more splashes of color all over the place than it did since I had been there. The 8 floors of the building were still there on the outside, but knowing some people the floors could be destroyed on the inside. The large gold painted doors gleamed in the light and I rolled my eyes as Law asked, "Are those golden doors?"

"Gold painted," I shook my head head at the very thought, "The midget's that run this place wanted it that color for some bizarre reason,"

"Midgets?" He eyed me causing me to glare at him.

"I am not a midget," Kiyo nipped my ear, "Right we should get going,"

I opened the doors and walked inside. Law followed close behind me as we walked into the entrance hall of the guild. Large portraits of various scenes stood out over head with banners declaring the current masters house sigils. I spotted the Ashferd clan's sigil among them. It was kind of hard not to due to how diffrent it was from the other banners. A howling wolf in silver with the four main symbols of the moon over it's head in brilliant white, a lunar flower tree at it's back in brown and white, a wolf black pup curled up at the howling wolfs side, and a swirling blue/green wave in the background of it all.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched Kaileara stare at one of the banners overhead. It was diffrent from the others being comprised of more colors, but also from the fact it seemed to radiate a presence that demanded. It was surprising that a piece of cloth could invoke a feeling, but considering the fact it was separated from the others cemented the feeling. It took a lot of me to tear my eyes away from it and look around. The room was rather large with windows sitting on either side of the door to provide light. Torches and odd glowing balls of light helped to make the room seem brighter. Like the outside, the room was made of white stone and covered in splotches of color. A few cracks dotted the various areas with a few weapons sticking out of them. Tendrils of smoke curled from braziers on either side of the two staircases that sat on either side of the large desk in front of us. The woman sitting at the desk seemed rather plain compared to the bright splashes of color that seemed to be the theme of the island. Her hair was a dull brown while her eyes were a muddy green. She wore a brown robe with a peach outline and seemed to be staring at Kaileara in surprise. The only thing interesting about her was the beautiful bird sitting on a wooden perch next to the desk. It looked like a swan with soothing blue, green, purple, and black feathers. It's eyes were a rather beautiful jade color that stared at me. It trilled softly and a sense of peace seemed to settle over me as Kaileara shook her head. Kiyo patted Kaileara's back with a tail as Yukina leaned heavily against her. Kaileara looked towards the front and smiled at the woman. The woman stood up with a bright smile on her face and cried out, "Kaileara!"

"Grace," She greeted the woman softly and moved forward, "And Hera. It has been too long since we last saw each other,"

Kaileara's entire body language seemed to change. She seemed to relax, yet also tensed. Her voice while soft held the undertint of a growl. Her skin seemed to glow slightly, yet the woman didn't seem to notice as she hopped over the desk and embraced Kaileara. Kaileara seemed to stiffen before wrapping her arms around the woman. She grimaced slightly before moving away causing the woman to pout as the bird trilled softly again. Kiyo spoke up, "Grace we need to check in until the log pose sets in two days."

"Of course," The woman bobbed her head and went back behind her desk, "How has your journey been?"

"Fine," Kaileara said stiffly, "Is Master Valkyrie in her office?"

"Yes," The woman answered causing Kaileara to nod and turn to me.

"Let's go," She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the stairs, "See you around Grace,"

We headed up the right hand stairs and Kaileara was silent as we walked. I spoke as we ascended another two flights of stairs, "Who was that?"

"Hiro Grace," Kaileara answered with a growling undertone, "Someone I am not a fan of,"

"Why?" I ask as we moved down a long hallway with windows on one side.

"She is a stalker of mine that I would rather avoid like the plague," Kaileara grimaced, "I went out with her once and that was the worst mistake I could make,"

"What was that bird?" I ask while trying not to laugh.

"Please don't laugh and the bird is a phoenix by the name of Hera," Kaileara seemed to smile slightly, "Hera is way too cool to be Grace's familiar, but alas she is stuck,"

"Why's that?" I ask as we turned a corner, "And how much longer?"

"Not too much longer," Kaileara seemed to pause before looking at Kiyo, "Mind explaining that one? I'm still not too sure on it,"

Kiyo nodded and turned towards me on Kaileara's shoulders, "Familiar's once summoned by our master and bound to them cannot leave our master's. It is impossible for us to do so without dying. We cannot betray their secrets either for fear of dying if we do. The only time we can give secrets is if our master allows it," She looked at me carefully as if to gauge my reaction, "Hera and Grace fit each other perfectly in the beginning, but since then it has changed. Phoenix's are beings of pureness, drive, and selflessness. Grace has turned into a selfish woman hell bent on using every way possible to gain more magic and status."

"Why did she set her eyes on Kaileara?" Kaileara stiffened at that before shaking her head.

"The banners you saw," Yukina murmured as she looked towards me, "The one Kai was staring at represented the Ashferd Clan. Kaileara is the master of the Lunar element and it's only right that her banner is up there,"

"A master?" I mutter causing Kaileara to nod.

"A master of one a totally new element," She answered with a sigh, "Sometimes I wish I were normal so I didn't have to deal with people like her,"

"You wouldn't be you if you were normal," I comment causing her to look at me in surprise, "I wouldn't have someone to teach me seals or to help me with my finances if you were normal. You would also be very boring,"

She grinned at me and surprised me by hugging me before moving away from me, "Let's go see my master!"

She moved forward and I stared after her before shaking my head. I swear she's going to give me a heart attack one of these days with her Bipolar attitude. I followed after her and found her knocking on a black door with skull markings on it. I gave it a raised eyebrow just as a feminine voice shouted, "I thought I told you bastards to leave me alone unless it was an emergency."

Kaileara turned slightly to smirk at me before shouting, "You bitchy old crone told me to see you immediately should I ever return. Don't yell at me when you damn well know it's me."

The door slammed open and a fist impacted Kaileara's stomach to send her flying into a wall. My eyes widen as a woman stomped out. Pale black hair with a matalic sheen at the end shifted in an unseen wind as black sparks danced along deathly pale skin. Pale green eyes with a jagged black center glared at Kaileara as she slowly detached herself from the wall with a grin. Blue and silver sparks danced around Kaileara's skin. A large bronze wolf walked out as Kiyo and Yukina walked over to greet it while acting as if this was usual. The woman snarled at Kaileara, "Brat what did I say about calling me that?"

"Told me not to, but it's hard since you're an old crone," She replied with a sharp toothed grin, "You deserve it for ordering me around,"

The woman growled and aimed a punch towards Kaileara's head. Kaileara blocked it and sent on of her own. I watched in shock as the two tore the hallway to shreds and only stopped when both were hit with lightning from the end of the hall. Both of them turned to stare at the old man glaring at them. He bellowed out, "Go outside if you're going to fuck around. Some of us are doing important research."

Both woman glared at the man and shouted, "Important research my ass! You're perving on the idiots outside!"

The man glared at the duo and growled, "Shut the hell up both of you."

He turned and walked into an open door before slamming it shut. Kaileara coughed lightly and shook her head. The woman chuckled and smiled, "You've gotten stronger brat."

"Same to you Master," Kaileara grinned at the woman from her place on the floor and stood up, "Miss me?"

"Not really with all of your experiments still prowling around," Kaileara laughed nervously at that, "Good job dealing with the marines. They ended up being replaced due to the severe amount of mental trauma they experienced,"

"Who'd they get replaced by?" Kaileara looked generally curious.

"Oh some branch," The woman, Valkyrie I believe, waved it off, "So who's this?" She jerked a thumb at me, "Did you-"

"Hell no!" Kaileara protested with a blush staining her cheeks, "Law is a friend of mine from back when I still lived with the bastard," She shook her head, "Why the hell does everyone assume that I'm going out with him,"

Valkyrie shook her head, "Considering the fact you're a shameless flirt, we're going to think that until proven otherwise," She turned and looked at me, "Though I have to admit he's hot."

Kaileara shook her head, "You're too old for him master," She looked at me and waved a hand at the woman, "Law this is my Master and Great Grandmother on my Grandfathers side, Ashferd D. Kiri Valkyrie. The master of death magic and head healer here at the hunt," She then turned to the woman, "Master this is my temporary captain and oldest friend, Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of death and the captain of the Hearts Pirates."

Valkyrie turned towards me with a slight smirk, "Surgeon of Death huh? This will be interesting. Nice to meet you Mr. Trafalgar."

"A pleasure Ms. Valkyrie," The wolf at her side snorted.

"Kaileara actually brought someone polite," The wolf's voice was a deep brass, "How surprising,"

"Shut it Cain," Kaileara pouted at the wolf, "You suck,"

The wolf snorted before looking at Valkyrie, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when something interesting happens."

The wolf returned to the room he came from while Valkyrie chuckled. She turned to Kaileara before waving at the office, "Let's go inside and you can tell me all about what you've been doing."

She walked inside and Kaileara turned to me with a slight grin that promised trouble before walking inside. Kiyo and Yukina followed though the wolf stopped at the door and looked at me. She snorted and shook her head, "Trafalgar I can only warn you once, but do take it to heart. When two or more Ashferds are in the same place, you will want to be very careful or run away."

The wolf turned and walked into the room. I stared after her and wondered if I should have just went with Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin on their supply run. I squashed that feeling down and walked inside. It couldn't be too bad after all. It would only be two women gossiping.

**End of chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	15. Talks of souls and of family

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!(I also want to inform people that this is not a crossover of any kind. If it becomes one, I will tell you, but it is not one. I may use some information from here in my other stories, but it will not be considered a crossover. Thank you.)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Talks of Souls and of family

* * *

I gave Master Valkyrie's office a once over as I stepped inside. The Gothic decor was still the same with the crystallized skulls sitting on all five of the book cases, the giant fireplace, the windowsill, and the elder wood desk. The paint was still it's dark, almost black crimson color with white and black skulls printed all over the place. A few portraits of blood soaked scenes and the odd white bone marks sat on the walls. I gave the large obsidian colored skull on her desk a raised eyebrow and walked over to it. My magic bubbled to the surface as I reached out with my right hand. I pause at hearing Yukina say, "Trafalgar I can only warn you once, but do take it to heart. When two or more Ashferds are in the same place, you will want to be very careful or run away."

I chuckle softly at her words as Master Valkyrie moved around her desk. My hand closed on the stone causing deep purple light to burst from it eyes. A blast of cold air filled the room followed by an intense feeling of dread. The scent of death filled the air and it felt like cold sea water being dripped onto my very bones. I released the skull silently and spoke softly, "A summoning crystal. A deathly summoning crystal at that," I look at my old teacher with a cheshire grin, "Where in the name of the spirits did you find one?"

She smirked at me and waved a hand towards the two chairs in front of her desk, "Take a seat both of you."

I flopped down into my seat with all the grace of a rampaging rhino. Law gave me a raised eyebrow even though his skin was still paled. It seemed he was stronger than I gave him credit for if he could stand up to that blast of death magic. I felt a smirk weave it's way onto my face and patted the seat next to me with my foot, "It's comfortable enough to fall asleep in."

"You would know that very well after all you spent most of your time doing just that," Master Valkyrie said causing me to give her a glare and stick out my tongue while blowing a raspberry, "Childish,"

"Learn it from the best," I reply causing her to scowl as Law took a seat before I repeated my question, "Where in the name of the spirits did you find a deathly summoning crystal?"

"What's a summoning crystal?" Law asked before my old teacher could answer causing her to scowl at him before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't told him yet?" She asked with surprise coating her voice, "I would have thought you would have already told him,"

"He may be an old friend, but even I am wary of the consequences," An oddly somber tone filled my voice, "I may trust him, but I do not think _they_ would,"

"Oh?" She muttered under her breath, "Why not?"

I closed my eyes with a sigh, "He's like me in that regard,"

Her eyes widen in realization and she nodded, "I see."

I could feel the tension flowing off of Law as he asked, "What are you talking about? Who are 'They'?"

"They," Master Valkyrie murmured softly as she looked at Law appraisingly, "Are the spirits that embody all that we are when it comes to magic. Higher spirits if you will,"

I saw that Law was about to ask a question and cut him off, "Spirits come in all shapes in sizes, but Higher spirits are much like Great Beasts; however, they do not require a mage to allow them to take a physical form. They can do as they wish, but most of the time they act as disembodied spirits to watch the world."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Law asked in irritation and I already knew he would try to get revenge on me for cutting him off.

I sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today and answered him, "The spirits can see both the physical realm and the realm of auras. Because of this, they can see ones soul," I felt hesitant to continue, but decided to plow through it, "Due to being surrounded by spirits everyday of my life, being able to hear them, see them, touch them, and talk to them, I have gained an ability with my magic. It allows me to see aura's."

"So..." He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"It means that I can see your both your aura and..." I trailed off only to feel Yukina nip my fingers causing me to sigh, "I can also see your soul,"

"I still don't understand the situation Kaileara-ya," He looked annoyed, but I could feel the slight worry coming off of him.

"Your soul isn't the soft or very dark shade of grey most pirates gain during their time on the sea," I lock eyes with him, "Your soul is the perfect mixture of white and black. Your soul is grey," I bit my lip and took a deep breath before I continued, "Very few have that shade, but you do...I...I do as well,"

"What does it mean?" He asked in surprise.

"It means," Master Valkyrie cut in causing both of us to look at her, "You do not fall under the category most do. You fall under a category that very few within this world will fall under. You fall under the category that is feared by many,"

"What category is that?" He looked at Master Valkyrie, but I was the one to answer.

"You fall under the category of the Wanderers," I answer softly, "The category that belongs to those who can and will become something more. You are one of the few alive at the moment to have access to this category. You are neutral to both light and dark, yet you have two choices," I looked at him with a small frown, "You can either walk the path of order or the path of chaos,"

"What does-" He began only for Valkyrie to shake her head.

"Now is not the time for such questions," She said before looking at me, "Give him the book after we're done here," I nodded sullenly, "Now as for your original question Brat," She smirked at me, "I assume you remember lord Traitha?"

"How could I not?" I grumble under my breath at the reminder of that insane spirit, "Damn bastard managed to one up me,"

Master Valkyrie snorted in amusement while shaking her head, "He came to me with a proposition for the two of us," I stiffened at those words, "I have already accepted my part."

"What is the proposition?" I demand causing her to chuckle.

"Traitha as you know has three children," I nod silently with slightly narrowed eyes, "The youngest two have gotten into some mischief that had them needing a punishment of sorts. Traitha decided that it was time for them to find out what it was like to be bound to a mage. The elder one had decided to go along with it and Traitha allowed it,"

"Let me guess," I felt an anxious bit of excitement fill me, "He wants me to take care of the younger two?"

"Correct," She answered with a smirk, "If you do as he asks, he'll give you some of the rare materials you've been looking for,"

I considered it before nodding, "I don't see why not."

"I'll contact him tonight," She smiled at me before looking at Law, "Now Trafalgar do you mind leaving us for a moment? We need to discuss something that deals with the clan,"

Law looked between us for a few moments before nodding. I watched him stand and leave the room with only a single glance backwards. I turn towards Master Valkyrie and saw the grin on her face which caused a shiver to go up my spine. Oh this was going to suck.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I strode out of the room as I mulled over the information I had just learned. It had started with that skull thing on the desk, yet nothing they said made sense. I couldn't wrap my mind around Kaileara being able to see souls. With her abilities, I could see her being able to sense and put to words what various emotions were like. With her powers, I could see her being able to see those spirits. I could see her doing many things with those powers and abilities she had, but I couldn't wrap my mind around her being able to see souls. It seemed like one of those fairy tales that Lami often had one of our parents read to her. It didn't make sense, but it also didn't make sense about the paths they talked about. What could it all possibly mean? I growled under my breath as I exited the Hunt and made my way through town. I found Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin walking out of one of the stores and walked over to them. Bepo, as per usual, was the first to notice me and greeted me with a smile, "Hello Captain."

"Hey Captain," Shachi greeted me before noticing the lack of Kaileara, "Where's Kai?"

"With her teacher," I answer with a grunt, "Are you three done?"

Penguin pulled out their list and looked it over before nodding, "Yeah. Why?"

"Let's go check out the bar Kaileara-ya recommended," I say causing Shachi and Penguin to cheer.

We began to walk around though Shachi and Penguin quickly ran off to find directions. Bepo and I wandered around before finding an ice cream shop. I noticed how Bepo seemed to be suffering from the amount of heat on the island and resolved to speak with Kaileara on solving this problem. It had cost us during our time on the few dessert islands we landed on, so I wished to get rid of that weakness as soon as possible. She would probably be able to figure something out. Bepo spoke up as he leaned against the wall with a vanilla cone in paw, "Captain...What's wrong?"

"What do you mean Bepo?" I asked as I looked up from my coffee flavored cone.

"You seem anxious and a little confused," He answered slowly, "Sorry,"

I frowned and waved off his apology. I hadn't meant to allow others to know about my inner confusion, but of course Bepo could sense it. He was an animal after all. I frowned at that. Could that be why Kaileara could see souls? I hadn't bothered to ask Bepo about his instincts before, but perhaps now would be the best time. I turn to my head navigator and first mate before asking, "Bepo do you see or sense souls?"

Bepo blinked at me, "What do you mean Captain?"

"I..." I trailed off and shook my head, "Never mind,"

I frowned and bit into my ice cream. Perhaps my question was best directed at the source of it all. Kaileara was the source of a lot of confusion after all, so she would probably have the answers I was looking for.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I rubbed at my arm where not even an hour ago it had been torn open to the bone. Why Master Valkyrie had insisted that I let her graft those seals into the bone, I will never know. Kiyo looked at me with pity, "Still hurt?"

"Yes," I say while trying not to wince as I rubbed my hand over a particularly tender spot, "Did she really have to graft those seals on my very bones?"

"Considering the fact you vetoed her idea for a tattoo the minute she suggested it?" Yukina pipped up from my side, "Yes, yes she did,"

"I still don't understand why she wanted to graft those specific seals onto my bones," I will admit I was whining because damn it that shit hurt since I could take a potion or anything to dull the pain.

"They're supposed to help you with your summoning and healing skills," Cain answered as he walked by my side, "Since you seem to be unable to heal humans without exhausting yourself, you need those to help with the channeling that part of your magic,"

"But what about my summoning?" I ask as we moved down the road, "I don't understand why I need the seals for that since I can summon the animals I'm contracted to pretty easily,"

"It's for the summoning crystals," He answered as he looked at me with a slight frown, "Every single person with summoning crystals will have those seals on their bodies somewhere permanent. The reason as to why that is, is that you would burn out your magic without a proper channel for it to go through along with your familiar. Familiar's alone will give you almost no buffer against the raw elemental magic that would be pushing it's way through you. It would kill you within seconds,"

I frowned at that, but knew it was true. It was probably the reason as to why summoning crystals were only wielded by masters. It was also probably the reason as to why it was ranked as an s-rank spell/ritual that could only be used by those that have passed the mastery test. I didn't like it, but alas I really wanted those metals and to know what it felt like to have summoning crystals. Maybe I could convince some Lunar spirits to come by my side since they usually never did. The exception was Winter, but he wasn't really classed as a Lunar spirit due to his intense connection to ice. I sighed under my breath and gave Cain a smile upon reaching the bar where I could already hear my crew mates laughter, "Thank you for walking with me and helping me find them Cain."

"It was no trouble Pup," I scowled at the term causing him to chuckle, "Try not to cause too much trouble,"

He disappeared without another word causing me to roll my eyes. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder from her place on Yukina's back and I opened the door to the bar. The familiar spicy scented warmth spilled out of the aged door of my favorite bar on the island. We moved into the bar and I heard the familiar rough, yet soothing voice of the owner Strif Lu. Sila, "Well if it ain't the frosted brat. Been a long time since you showed your face 'round here."

I gave a cheshire grin towards the bald woman with bloody red teeth, "Same could be said for you bloody hag."

She let out a roar of laughter as the bar quieted to look between us. I could feel my crew mates surprise, but ignore it in favor of the woman in front of me. She still wore that crimson colored shirt over those odd wrappings she called pants. She smirked at me when she finished laughing and shook her head showing off her pointed ears, "Damn I missed ya brat."

"Same to you hag," I shot back causing her to shake her head.

"Havin' your usual?" She asked causing me to nod, "Give me a few minutes,"

She went to work as I walked over to the counter and sat down. The mages within the bar were fidgeting both from the presence of the Hearts pirates and from me. I almost smirk upon seeing that, but my attention was distracted as a plate of desert was laid before me with a glass of my favorite spiced wine. I smiled and gave Sila my thanks before digging in. I was in heaven which was only made better as Kiyo and Yukina were given plates of their favorite meat. Spiced lamb and shrimp for Kiyo while Yukina enjoyed slow roasted deer with barbecue prime rib and spiced goose. I felt much better about today just from eating my favorite dessert. Chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on the side and covered in home made strawberry sauce with roasted walnuts on top of it all. Sila smiled at me causing me to pause in my eating and bow my head in thanks, "Thank you Sila. You always seem to know when I need stuff like this."

"After what you just went through, I think anyone in your position would deserve it," She replied causing me to almost chuckle.

"I would ask how you know about what happened, but then again you are both kin and blood elf," She gave me the same bloody smile and went to serve some other customer, "What do you wanna ask Shachi?"

"What were you two talking about?" He asked causing me to pause once more as I went to take a bite of my food.

I spent a moment trying to figure out what to say before deciding to go the easy route, "We were talking about what my master and I were doing after Law left us."

"Oh...What's a blood elf and why did you call her kin?" Shachi asked causing me to hum, "You don't look like family,"

"A blood elf is a special type of elf that lives between this land and the land of shadows," I answer slowly, "All their magic comes from blood and when something involves blood they know about it," I saw the worry in his eyes and decided to deal with it after I finished answering his questions, "As for why I call her kin, her family has been along side mine for centuries. We have a sort of brother hood with them and should war befall one the other shall come to their aid,"

"When famine and disaster strike," Sila continued as she moved about, "Together we shall face them,"

"When honor is in question, we rise to defend at the cost of our lives," I continue as the world around us seemed to fade away.

"When tragedy strikes and one cannot defend, we shall become their protectors," She continued and our eyes locked.

Our voices joined together as we finished the vow our families made to each other centuries ago, "Our backs maybe bare for we fight with our backs towards the other. We fight without fear for we are guarded by the other. Should one die, the other shall gain revenge and follow. Our path is the same and our lives linked by the ages. We are brothers and sisters of the brotherhood. We are the children of the world, the ether, the never, the darkness, the moon, the sea, the darkness, and the light. We are grey until our dying breath for then we turn silver. We are the grey siblings of the bound ones. We are kin!"

The air was thick with tension as our words rang through the air. Sila and I looked at each other for a few moments before breaking the tension by laughing. Our laughter seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor and Penguin asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"The vow we're all made to give when we turn 18," I answer with a smile, "It's one of the odd things that my clan has,"

"Every member of your clan gives that vow?" Shachi asked incredulously.

"Yup," I chirp and nodded at Sila, "She would know since she's been to every ceremony since she was born over 200 years ago,"

"Wait she was around when the pirate king was around?" Penguin asked with a slack jawed expression on his face.

"I was," She confirmed with a small smile, "He was a very good man. I would have loved to have him, but alas a red haired beauty had his eyes firmly stuck to her,"

"Do you know where the One Piece is?" Shachi asked causing Sila to shake her head, "Damn it,"

"It does exist though," The words leaving her mouth caused most to stare at her, "I would know since I journeyed with them while they were transporting it to wherever the hell Roger was planning to put it,"

"What's the treasure?" Christopher spoke up causing Sila to shake her head with a laugh.

"I'll leave it to your imagination until you see it," She answered causing groans to sound through the air, "It will make the journey that much sweeter in the end if you waited to see it for yourself. I will tell you this though," Everyone focused on her at that exact moment, "Roger's treasure was a sight to behold,"

I spoke after a few moments, "I've also heard from Pops," Sila looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "He wanted to say that you were and I quote, 'Still the crazy little thing that tried to gain Rogers attention if you're convincing those new brats to continue their quest,' He laughed after he said that."

"When'd he tell you that?" Sila asked with a bemused smile on her face.

"During one of the nights I couldn't sleep and didn't want to bug my brother into being a pillow since he already found his own," I smirk at the memory of two _very_ shocked men the morning afterwards, "We ended up sitting together and drinking while he shared stories,"

"I swear that old man should have had kids of his own," She murmured with a soft look in her eyes, "How are his 'children' doing?"

"Pretty well from when I was last in contact with them," I answer with a small smile, "I managed to make Marco give me some of his feathers,"

"How'd you do that?" She asked and I launched into the story.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched Kaileara talk to that woman the rest of the night. The two were a sight to see considering they looked as diffrent as the light is from the day. Pale colors against dark colors. The black markings I saw decorating Kaileara's body were a deep crimson color on a black back drop. They were jagged rather than the graceful curves I saw on Kaileara. Both had sharp teeth, but the woman's looked more like a sharks after it had bitten into it's prey. The woman's voice was a rough contrast to the soothing voice Kaileara had. The woman was taller than most people in the bar while Kaileara looked like a child standing next to a mountain. I watched the two only to frown as both tense. Kaileara hissed something under hear breath and the woman, Sila muttered something back. Kaileara gave a curt nod and spoke to Yukina, "Do not engage unless I tell you to."

The wolf growled deeply in her throat as her fur bristled. Kiyo turned towards the door and glared at it as sparks seemed to jump off of her. A soft growl from the side caught my attention and I felt my eyes widen at the sight. A black tiger rose from it's place on the white streaked black bar top. It's jagged white stripes made me wonder how I missed it as it turned it's red eyes towards the door. The door swung open with a bang and a woman answered. I had to admit she was hot or at least would be if it weren't for the scar on her left eye. Her hair was a deep purple color that seemed to soak in the light. Her eyes were a bright orange color that reminded me of oranges. She wore a purplish pink dress with ribbons and flaring sleeves. I grimaced at the sight of her. She seemed to be looking around before spotting Kaileara. The tension that had been building in the room increased as their eyes locked. A deep growl from Kiyo brought my attention to the wolf standing next to the woman. It was a deep purplish black color with bright green eyes that seemed to be trying to glare holes into Yukina. The woman spoke in an admittedly musical voice, "Kaileara..."

"Rosa," Was Kaileara's curt reply, "What brings you here this evening?"

"I had heard that you returned," She answered causing Kaileara to nod, "I was wondering if you had been among those idiots that had arrived,"

The air immediately felt like we had all been dumped into a bank of snow as Kaileara's eyes flashed bright gold briefly. Kaileara's voice was tense and held malice, "What did you just call my Nakama?"

"I called them idiots since they couldn't stop staring at me," The woman sounded like a pompous little brat while my crew began to glare at the woman.

It was rather unusual to see that happen, but it seems that woman had tried to make them seem weak. My crew was anything but when it came to women. They may look at them, but they would stare like idiotic fools. A deep growl left Kaileara and she hissed, "Liar!"

"Me?" The woman asked as she suddenly gained a fan and opened it to fan herself, "As if I would ever lie,"

A growl exploded from Kaileara which seemed to make a chain reaction occur. Kiyo and Yukina began to step forward with golden sparks jumping off of the former. Kaileara began to spark as well and it was diffrent than it had been earlier. The blue and the silver weren't separated and the feeling of being crushed under some weight had returned only it was worse. Kaileara spoke with clenched teeth, "You and I both know that's a lie. You almost got us both killed after you lied during a mission. You almost got my Nakama killed because you couldn't tell the truth you little order bitch!"

Order bitch? What the hell was that about? The woman stiffened and hissed something in that odd musical language Kaileara used earlier today. Kaileara responded and the feeling grew worse as the temperature continued to plummet. The argument or whatever it was continued for a little longer before both had their heads slammed into the nearest solid surface. The room returned to normal temperature and Kaileara lost her spark. Sila stood between the two with a glare at them. She picked the woman up by her neck and tossed her out of the bar. The girls that came in with the woman were quick to leave after that. Kaileara removed her head from the counter which had cracked badly. Kaileara's eyes held a bit more gold than normal, but were otherwise still the same. Sila looked at Kaileara with a glare, "I know how you feel about her, but I even I have to obey the rules while we are here."

"I know," Kaileara grunted with no trace of the good mood she had been in, "I just can't control myself when I'm around her. She almost got-" Kaileara cut herself off and growled deeply in her throat, "I want to kill the dumb bitch,"

"If you were still a student, you could have, but now you cannot," Sila murmured, "You need to let the past become the past,"

Kaileara stood up from her seat at the counter with Kiyo and Yukina following her. She only spared me a glance before she left the room. I stared after her and looked at Sila as she sighed. Shachi broke the silence that had descended, "What was that about?"

"It's Kaileara's story to tell not mine," Sila answered as she went about cleaning up,"If you wanna know, you need to ask her yourself. She is after all the one that almost died,"

**End of chapter. How do you like it and ooh now we're seeing some trouble. **


	16. Talking crescents and ceremonies

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!(I also want to inform people that this is not a crossover of any kind. If it becomes one, I will tell you, but it is not one. I may use some information from here in my other stories, but it will not be considered a crossover. Thank you.)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Talking Crescents and ceremonies

* * *

I sat atop the largest cliff on Veral that over looked the softly moving waters of the bay. I heard footsteps as I stared out at the see and spoke before he could, "I know what I did was out of character, but I couldn't really control myself."

"What did she do that caused you to react in such a way?" Law asked as he seated himself next to me, "It would have to be a damn good reason because you would normally prank someone that pissed you off,"

Upon hearing that last statement, I smiled and shook my head, "True," I frown as I stared up at the waning crescent moon, "In truth, I can usually hold myself back from doing what I did, but seeing her again after not being faced with her everyday brought my memories of what happened to the forefront of my mind," My fingers clenched around the rocky edge of the cliff, "It made me want to kill her so badly."

"What exactly happened?" He asked causing me to sigh deeply.

"It was on a night like this only it was in the depth of it's winter season," I began as the memory crashed down on me, "I was..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I grinned as I ran next to Andromeda and Tsuki. Our hands were linked together as we ran through the thick white snow banks. I let out a laugh as I stopped causing the two to go flying into a snow bank. Both cursed as they got up and tossed snowballs at me. I grinned at the two as I used my magic to create snow monsters that hugged the two and covered them in snow. I paused in my laughing and gave a cheshire grin at Jessica as she ran up, "Hey Jess! Want to join us?"_

_She shook her head with a smile, "Nah, I actually came to tell you something."_

_"Oh?" My snow creations disappeared as my full attention was on Jessica, "What's up?"_

_"You know that cave Master Valkyrie said not to go near without her permission?" Jessica asked causing me to nod, "Well here," She tossed a scroll to me, "She wants you to gather some hard to get ingredients from inside," _

_"Really?" I opened the scroll and looked through it while verifying that it was real, "I thought she said I wouldn't be able to do so for another three weeks,"_

_"I managed to convince her," Jessica answered with a wink, "You're getting really good and I want to make sure you get the training you need," She laughed softly, "You did surpass me in most aspects, so I want you to do well,"_

_"Really?" I gave the girl a beaming grin, "Can Andy and Tsuki come?"_

_"Sure it's kinda dangerous so be careful," She warned me and headed off._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"...After she left, we headed to the cave," My grip on the rocks increased causing them to shatter as I grit my teeth, "We went inside and got managed to get most of the ingredients before we realized something was wrong..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_I froze as I noticed the ice that lined the cave walls thinning. I turned to Tsuki and asked, "Is it just me or is the ice on the walls thinning?"_

_"The ice is thinning, but that's good for us since it'll make it easier to walk around," Tsuki shrugged and plucked another of the herbs we needed to gather, "Don't worry about it,"_

_I nodded and returned to gathering more herbs. I stopped however when I noticed that it was getting hotter. Andromeda spoke after a few minutes, "I don't know about you guys, but the heats starting to kill me."_

_"Let's get going," I say causing the other two to nod, "We have everything we need after all,"_

_We began to leave the cave only to hear a rumble behind us. With wide eyes, I looked at my friends. They nodded and we took off. We managed to get outside before heat blasted behind us and sent us flying. I landed in a tree and caused it to fall over. I stared dimly at the sky for a few moments while wondering what happened when I heard a scream. I turn my head slowly and felt my heart stop. Tsuki was surrounded by flames that reached high in the sky. A lava scorpion made it's way towards her while it's claws made a clacking sound as it slowly got closer. She backed up towards the wall of flames only to stop as she got too close. Andromeda lay a few inches from Tsuki with blood coming from a cut on top of her head and from her arm. The herbs we had gathered were scattered like the petals in the wind all over the place. I managed to get up only to notice that my arm was covered in cuts that bled with a faint purple tint. I grimaced and rushed towards the two as the scorpion's stinger rose to strick. With my magic, I created a space for the two to go through while pulling Onmyo from her pocket-space. The scorpion struck and I blocked it as Tsuki screamed. I grimace as Tsuki shouted, "KAI!"_

_"Tsuki," I grit out as pain blared in my shoulder, "Take Andy and go to the Hunt. Get Master,"_

_"But Kai," She protested while slowly standing behind me, "I can't leave you to face this thing alon-"_

_"I'm not alone now go," I shout while creating two constructs to rush at the beast, "I can make constructs and Kiyo should have alerted everyone to the trouble by now," I grimace as I the scorpion backed up, "You need to hurry because Andy needs treatment now!" I blocked another strick from the scorpion, "Go! I'll be fine," _

_"But-" She began only for me to cut her off._

_My eyes locked with hers as I allowed Tundra to come forth a little and pushed some of my haki into my eyes, "GO!"_

_She nodded and grabbed Andromeda before taking off. I could hear her cursing me as she ran and turned towards the scorpion. I glared at it's empty black eyes as Tundra muttered, "_We're in deep shit. I don't think we're ready to face a lava scorpion of this size by ourselves just yet."

_I snort in agreement as I sent a spike of ice towards it causing it to recoil, "It's a fast bugger for it's size."_

_"_What should we do?"_ She rumbled in my mind, "_You aren't exactly in a position that's favorable to you with that unknown poison wreaking havoc on your body,"

_"Switch?" I suggest causing her to grin, "Try not to get us killed,"_

"I won't,"_ She assured me._

* * *

End

* * *

"...She took over and we ended up fighting that thing for another thirty minutes," I finish while glaring at the ocean, "I ended up being stung three times and almost got killed from severe blood loss, three types of poison in my veins, and from when the stinger nicked my stomach. Andy ended up having a severe concussion and blood loss. Tsuki got by with a broken arm, two degree burns, and a single cut that turned into a scar on her left arm,"

"So Ms. Rosa almost got you three killed?" Law asked tensely causing me to nod.

"Yup," I answer, "I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for a petty reason or that two of my Nakama were caught in the crossfire,"

"Why did she do it?" Law demanded causing me to let out a bitter laugh.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

My eyes narrowed as Kaileara let out a bitterly hallow laugh. She smiled an empty smile as she looked at me. Her voice lost all emotion as her eyes became empty, "Because she was jealous. She did it because I had surpassed her in a matter of three months where as it took her four years of constant training to get as far as she did. I proved to be a better student because I cheated with my clones, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that a little upstart came along and usurped her throne as the best student," Tears gathered in her eyes, "She didn't give a crap that I was only there because I wanted to get stronger. She didn't give a crap about any of my reasons only that I was better than her. No matter what she did, she couldn't beat me."

I sat there frozen as I tried to figure out what to do as she began to cry. I settled on reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me as I said, "Kaileara-ya it's only natural that some people are that petty."

"I know," Kaileara laughed that same bitter laugh, "But I thought I could have gained another Nakama. I thought that if I showed her what I could do, she would like me. I was wrong and it almost cost me the lives of my Nakama," I felt an iciness fill me at the fact she didn't seem to care about her own life, "I hate that I was so blind to her dislike of me that it almost cost me the lives of two of my precious Nakama,"

"What about you?" I ask softly, "Don't you care about her almost kill you?"

"Not really," She said with the same broken smile, "I'm only a tool to be used and discarded. I love my brother to the deepest pits of my heart, but even I know that no human is truly capable of being so kind. Luffy will just get rid of me when he no longer has use of me-"

I covered her mouth to stop her from speak and growled, "You are not a tool. If what you've said about your brother is true, then he will not throw you away. Mr. Luffy doesn't seem like that."

She stared at me and slowly the life returned to her eyes. She shook her head as I withdrew my hand and nodded, "You're right. I don't know what came over me," She shook her head again, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," I reply causing her to chuckle, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," She leaned back to stare at the sky, "I think I can be around Rosa without killing her,"

"Good because I don't want to be thrown off this island before our log pose finishes settling," I say as I follow her example.

We stared up at the sky for a while. Both of us were silent, but it was one of our usual companionable silences that we usually had when we both sat together after the crew went to sleep and we couldn't sleep. Kaileara broke it after a while, "Law?"

"Yes?" I murmur as I watched a cloud slide across the sky.

"Do you think we'll see Minx or Alex here?" She asked causing me to stiffen.

"I don't know why?" I ask causing her to sigh.

"It's just laying here like this reminds me of the times we did this back then," She replied and movement from her could be heard causing me to turn my head and I saw her laying on her side while looking at me, "I guess I just want a moment to forget that everything happened," She frowned and sighed, "I guess what I'm saying is that I want to just act like we're still kids and we haven't been affected by the world yet,"

"You know that can't happen," I reply causing her to shrug.

"Maybe not really, but we could pretend," She replied with a smile, "It would be fun you know. We could just talk and spend time together without all the Pirate Vs. Marine crap,"

"What makes you think they'll be willing to do it?" I ask causing her to shrug.

"Anything can happen," She replied before sitting up and calling out, "What's up Cain?"

"It's time," Came the wolf's reply causing Kaileara to sigh and sit up.

"I see," She looked at me with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Where are you going?" I ask as I sat up and she stood up.

"I'm going to get my summoning crystals," She answered and waved to me before running off to join up with the bronze wolf, "See you later Law!"

Yukina and Kiyo appeared out of the nearby trees to run by Kaileara's side. The four met up before rushing off towards the building that housed the mages of the island. I grimaced at the fact she hadn't even asked me before sighing and standing up. I needed some kind of relief anyway. With that in mind, I headed towards the whore house with one thing on my mind.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V Ten minutes later

* * *

I stood in the middle of a circle covered in seals. I looked over the lines of ink and noted that it was actually mostly made of blood. Interesting seeing as blood is one of the strongest amplifiers when it comes to seals and is often used for the most powerful seals. I shiver as Master Valkyrie did the last seal on my chest and Yukina pipped up as she noticed my clothing or lack of, "Is there a reason why I'm naked?"

Master Valkyrie grinned, "Her clothes would have gotten in the way and they would have burned up as it were from the amount of magic that will be pouring through her body," Kiyo sat next to me in her giant nine-tailed form which towered high over my head **(****Like Kyuubi in Naruto)**, "Now do you remember the-"

"Always keep your eyes forward and never look back," I cut her off as I began to recite the rules, "Do not move until the ritual is over. Make sure to keep your magic constant and do not under any circumstance agree to sexual contracts," I rolled my eyes at my former teacher, "I know very well what the rules are consider you beat them into my head multiple times with a fucking book,"

She grinned at me, "Good now the moon is almost at it's peak."

"How come we aren't doing this on the new moon?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, "I thought all contracts like this would require the correct moon phase. The new moon is the correct phase for the death variety since it is when death magic is at it highest point,"

"Normally yes, but we can't have you overwhelmed so we're going to make it less potent," She answered with a smile, "You are after all your weakest at the new moon,"

I pout at her, but agree none the less, "So now we wait."

She snorted, "Famous last words."

I rolled my eyes, "Famous my ass."

"Ah but your ass is famous," I gaped at my aunt.

"No it isn't!" I protest while trying to ignore the slowly rising blush.

"I still have the pictures," She teased me while causing my eyes to widen.

"The one time I got drunk around you," I grumble much to her amusement, "At least it was a good party,"

"True," She agreed just as the seals slowly began to glow, "Good luck,"

I gave her a nod as Kiyo and I began to push out a constant flow of magic. The seals brightened in color before slowly turning black and grey. The area around us faded out as color seemed to be stripped from the air. The scent of ozone was think in the air along with the scent of rotting flesh. It was only due to my experience with both human and animal corpses that stopped me from gagging. I tried to keep my face neutral as the scent increased. Soon a flash of grey tinted black lightning slammed into the ground before me as shadows gathered next to the spot. Two forms rose from both shadow and smoke. The bigger of the two resembled a man with slick back black hair and pale blue eyes. He wore what greatly resembled black gladiator armor with giant bat-like wings on his back. A pair of Gladius sat at either side as a pair of clawed hands held a Pilum**(Roman heavy javelin). **The second form was smaller, about the size of an 11 year old. Pale grey hair with ruby red eyes seemed to absorb all the light that was left. She wore a light grey tunic under a crimson colored stola**(a long, sleeveless tunic). **She wore a pair of wine red bracers and a black whip at her side. A long panthers tail swished behind her as a pair of panther's ears twitched on her head. A cloak of black fur was wrapped around her shoulders. Both had the same pale grey skin and fang necklaces around their necks. The first to speak was the male with a voice that sounded like the distant boom of thunder, "So this is the one that is to be our summoner?"

"She looks young," Murmured the child, "But her soul is old...Grey," She gained a fang filled smile, "It looks delicious,"

"Easy Len," The male spirit soothed, "Father would be disappointed since he actually likes her,"

"But Fade," The girl protested, "She looks so-"

"Touch my master and I will kill you," Kiyo threatened while trying to keep our magic flow even, "I will not allow you to harm her,"

"Ah one of the great beasts, yet not of the council," The child cooed, "Who is she brother?"

"She is Kiyo the wandering illusion," The male replied with a smirk, "Also known as the faded storm bringer,"

I look between the three in slight confusion before shaking it off and saying, "Perhaps we could get down to why you're here."

"Ah yes," The male sighed, "Our misfortune of getting caught,"

"Who did you pull a prank on?" I ask with a slight smirk, "I would be interested in hearing about it,"

"You like pranks?" The child gasped causing me to nod with a small grin.

"I love them since they are the perfect way to get rid of boredom while making people insane," I answer causing her to cheer, "I would love to have some new partners in crime, but the thing is my Nakama aren't allowed to be harmed,"

"So if we go with you, we can't hurt anyone?" The child asked causing me to shake my head.

"Only those I say you cannot kill will remain untouched by you," I answer causing her to grin, "So would you two like to be my first summoned spirits?"

"Hell yes!" The child cheered while the male sighed in amusement.

"I suppose, but I would like to spar often," He agreed causing me to nod.

"Only we won't be able to go all out or use powers when we travel," I warn him causing him to nod, "Alright let's get started,"

"I, Leniea daughter of Traitha and lady Chasica," I twitch at the name of the head spirit of Twilight, "Do allow myself to be bound in contract to Kaileara daughter of Anastasia Ashferd and Doberman!"

"I, Phantom Shadow son of Traitha and Chasica," I again twitch at the name, "Do allow myself to be bound in contract to Kaileara daughter of Anastasia Ashferd and Doberman,"

"I, Kaileara Ashferd daughter of Anastasia Ashferd and Doberman," I say while twitching at the bastards name, "Do accept the contract between Leniea and Phantom shadow son and daughter of Traitha and Chasica,"

Magic swirled around us before two crystals formed. A winged bat skull made of blackish gold hovered in front of Phantom while a panther skull made of purple tinted obsidian hovered in front of Leniea. I reach outwards as the two place their hands on the skulls and let out a small gasp as my magic was tugged towards the skulls. Kiyo and I were hard pressed to keep the flow as it was because with each pull, the tugging grew stronger. We kept our ground and just as our magic was nearly in the red did the pull stop. The two nodded to me and disappeared into their skulls. The bat's eyes glowed green while the panther's glowed crimson. The area around me returned to normal as the two skulls were lowered to the ground and I lost all strength in my body. Kiyo's form began to fluctuate causing me to initiate the merge. She didn't even bother grumbling as Yukina raced over and supported me. I gasped softly as I tried to regain some semblance of strength. Yukina supported me as Master Valkyrie made her way over to me. Cain looked at me worriedly and asked, "Are you alright?"

"As alright as I was when Uncle Yi decided to give me that sea stone necklace two months after I ate my devil fruit. I'm just fine," I say sarcastically.

"Ah so you didn't get damaged," Master Valkyrie smiled causing me to give her an acidic glare.

"Bitch," I growled.

She had the audacity to pat me on the head, "Good girl."

I was so tempted to bite her that it wasn't even funny. I didn't because at that moment I passed out. Damn why do I have a feeling I'm going to need a potion in the morning?

* * *

Next morning Law P.O.V

* * *

I walked with Bepo up the stairs of the Hunt while a group of passing Marine's glared at me. I flipped them off with a smirk as we walked inside. The girl from yesterday, Grace sat at the desk and looked up upon hearing us enter. She gave me a smile and said, "Welcome to the Hunt! My name is Grace."

"Hello Ms. Grace," I greet her in reply, "Can you tell me where one of my crew members is? She's a mage-"

"Follow me Trafalgar," Kaileara's old master, Master Valkyrie said from the stairs, "I was just about to head back up to check on her,"

I glared at her for the order, but followed none the less. Bepo adjusted his hold on Kikoku as we began to traverse the stairs. Once out of hearing rang of Grace, I asked, "Why would you be checking on her?"

"She passed out last night after completing a intensely draining magical ceremony," She replied causing me to pause, "She'll be fine, but I want to make sure,"

"Is it normal for her to pass out like that?" I demand as we resume our walk, "It doesn't seem healthy,"

"It's not normal for her," Valkyrie agreed, "But for other mages when it comes to our first bonding ceremony, it is common,"

"Will she be alright?" Bepo asked before ducking his head, "Sorry!"

"She'll be just fine as I have said," The woman looked at Bepo in amusement, "She's going to have a bad headache though and it would be ill advised for her to walk around today," She shook her head, "I doubt she'll listen to that advise,"

"Why?" I ask in slight surprise, "She's usually okay with sitting still when it comes to meditating and sealing,"

"Yes, but she'll want to move around considering the fact she doesn't like listening to my orders," She replied with amusement, "It's in her blood after all,"

"Really?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. Those with marks that cover their whole bodies are born leaders, it goes against their nature to submit," Valkyrie chuckled softly, "Kaileara however is an odd one being that she follows the old ways,"

"Old ways?" I murmur softly as we climbed another set of stairs.

"The old ways of the clan," Valkyrie shook her head, "They're rather hard to explain, but in short Kaileara has one person that she will serve for the rest of her life. The boy she calls little brother is the one that rules over her. Only her mate will hold the same amount of power as her brother, but also less,"

"Why?" The wolf that walked by Valkyrie's side answered.

"Because she gave the boy a vow that was thought to be lost in time," The wolf seemed to age, "The vow to serve as the boy's servant until such a time as her death. It is almost like the one we wolves make with our partners only difference is that you don't gain the bond we have nor our marks,"

"You won't experience the increase of senses and instinct either," Valkyrie added with a small shrug before pausing before a white door with a golden moon on it, "Here we are,"

"Kaileara has a room here?" Bepo asked as Valkyrie opened the door, "Sorry,"

"Of course all masters have their own rooms in the place they gained their mastery," Valkyrie answered as she stepped inside, "The pup has a lot of shit in here as well,"

We walked inside and I noticed at once the air was cooler than it was outside. Orbs containing various things floated on pedestals scattered around the room. A group of bookcases cluttered the room, but didn't touch a single side where large windows sat over looking the forest outside. Blue curtains covered the sides of the windows which were stained glass. They had mostly wolves and moons on them with a few scattered dragons among them that moved every now and again. A large desk sat in the corner of the room covered in a mess of papers. My eyes widened at the sight of what I assume a disaster zone left in the wake of a tornado would cause. I couldn't stop myself from saying, "What the fuck?"

"Let me guess," Valkyrie looked at me in amusement, "She kept her room clean?"

"Yes," I say causing Valkyrie to chuckle and walk past the mess towards another doorway.

"This is Kaileara's primary research area. She never lets her living space get messy, but when it comes to research well..." Valkyrie trailed off and shook her head, "Let's just say my grand daughter was the same way,"

"Family trait?" I ask as she opened the door and walked inside.

"I blame her Grandmother," The woman deadpanned as I followed her inside and was struck by how warm it was.

A fire roared in a large fire place. A large black fur rug sat in front of it with a pair of comfortable looking chairs. A small table sat between the two with an unfinished chess game sitting on it. Three book cases adorned the walls of the room which were painted a deep shade of grey almost black. A large bed sat at the back of the room covered in a purple comforter and a pile of furs that were tossed off to the side. Kaileara was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed with her hands over her ears. The marks that I had seen back during my assessment of Kaileara were visible and again I had to pause. They were the same light grey they had been and were the same mesmerizing wisp-like shapes. A groan from Kaileara brought my attention to her as Valkyrie chuckled and pulled out a bottle of green liquid. Kaileara groaned, "Make it stop."

"Drink this and it will," Valkyrie said causing Kaileara to snatch the bottle from her hand and down it only to grimace, "Your mothers recipe,"

"Mother sucks at cooking," Kaileara deadpanned before looking at me then looked at Valkyrie, "Why?"

"He was looking for you," Kaileara sighed before Valkyrie reached over and ran a glowing hand over her body, "You shouldn't move around too much or use magic, but other wise your good. You can demerge in about an hour,"

"Great," Kaileara sighed before watching as Valkyrie left the room and waved at one of the seats, "You guys can take a seat. It won't be too comfortable standing,"

Bepo looked at the seats by the fire before moving towards Kaileara. Kaileara gave the bear a raised eyebrow before nodding to herself and whistling. To my surprise, the fire lept up from the grate and traveled over to Kaileara. Bepo paused in his tracks as the fire transformed into a cat and rubbed against Kaileara's hands without burning her. Yukina chose that moment to speak up from where she laid curled up against Kaileara, "The fire-cat is named Sparks. He's one of the spirits that follows Kai wherever she goes."

Kaileara gestured to the chairs by the fire, "It should be okay for you two to sit down now. Sparks was only keeping me warmed up."

"I thought temperature didn't bother you," I say as I took a seat and Kaileara snorted.

"The only reason it doesn't usually is because I can change the properties of my blood to become cold blooded or warm blooded," Kaileara absentmindedly scratched under the fire-cats chin, "It's an odd ability I gained after meeting the Chi-chi no mi user,"

"How many devil fruit users have you met?" I ask intrigued.

"A lot I guess," She shrugged lightly, "I never really paid any mind unless they had a power that interested me,"

"How many powers have you gained?" I asked causing her to hum.

"A little over thirty," She answered before giving me a sheepish smile, "I haven't had the chance to get yours yet,"

"Why not?" I mean we did spend a lot of time together after all, so she should have already gained an understanding of mine.

"I need to be touching you when you use it or have it used on me," Ah that made sense, "I know that's a weakness when it comes to gaining powers, but it's better than nothing,"

"True," I wonder if there was a way to make it easier on her, "Can't you train yourself to get the power without doing that?"

She shook her head, "Nope. It's a rule that comes with my power though if it's a logia user it is debatable."

"How so?" Kaileara smiled in amusement.

"Logia users are can take on the characteristics of the element their fruit represents, no?" She asked causing me to nod, "So it would make sense that I would only need to watch the logia user to be able to use their power right?" I nod again, "The thing is that some attacks are specific to that devil fruit in a way that makes it impossible for me to use unless I managed to get them to use it on me,"

"Trial and error?" I asked causing her to nod, "How bad have you been hurt from those occurrences?"

"Not too badly though I will admit that I can't actually take on the form of an element like a logia user," She grumbled the last part with a pout, "It would be fun to turn into fire or something,"

"Why's that?" Kaileara sighed softly.

"Something to do with the fact my body isn't able to correctly change it's matter in such a way that is needed to achieve that level of elemental embodiment," She spoke as if reciting a text, "Or in a language that most people can understand: My body can't turn into an element because I lack the proper elements logia users gain when they eat their fruit," Kaileara pouted again, "Damn the amount of times I would have loved to have turned into water or something,"

"Are there similar restrictions on the other types of fruits?" Kaileara nodded at this.

"With Zoan, I can't take on the form of that exact animal. I can turn into an animal just like it, but not the same exact one," She answered before wincing, "I also can't use some specific attacks mythical Zoan users can nor can I turn into a giant Buddha like Sengoku," She grimaced, "Not that I would ever want to do that," She shuddered before continuing, "My restrictions with Paramecia are rather varied, yet are also seen as the most strick with the restrictions. I can only gain that power through touch or having it used on me. I can only use the powers the user of that fruit have gained. I have to be careful when using them because if I use them more than a specific amount of times, depending on the fruit of course, I will become exhausted," She shook her head lightly, "I also need to practice with each power I gain in order to master it rather than the ease that comes with Zoan and Logia. As it is, I had to spend months helping my little brother master his powers while trying to do the same,"

"Are you restricted to the uses of the power you see?" Kaileara shook her head.

"Nah I can improvise with it, but it takes a bit more out of me if I try to reach beyond my capacity," I nod thoughtfully at the reasonable restrictions though that meant Kaileara would have to be careful when using others powers, "Any other questions?"

"At the moment, I can't think of any more," I answer causing her to hum.

"Want to play chess?" She asked causing me to nod, "Just drag the chair over with the table and we'll play a game of chess,"

"Why does it look like you never finished your last game?" I ask causing Kaileara to shrug.

"I never got the chance to I guess," She quickly set up the board once I had the table settled down, "It never seemed that important since Andromeda and I were always busy with our studies,"

"Ms. Andromeda is a mage?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"Nah she gained a mythical Zoan that made her a dog-demon," She waved her hand at me, "You can go first,"

"Is that why she's called Demon of the Hounds?" I ask causing her to nod.

"She's also called the Guardian of Hell," Kaileara added as I placed my first piece, "It's a rather interesting story as to how she gained that title,"

"Mind telling it?" I ask as she placed down her first piece.

"Sure," She smiled at me as we began to play.

**End of chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Oh and I'm so happy Law's going to live! The chapter before last really scared me!**


	17. Meeting up with two

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Summary will be reworked, but that's it for now. Here's the chapter. Please Review!(I also want to inform people that this is not a crossover of any kind. If it becomes one, I will tell you, but it is not one. I may use some information from here in my other stories, but it will not be considered a crossover. Thank you.)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Meeting up with two

* * *

I grimace as I walked next to Law down main street. My magic was still recovering from the shock of having not only one, but two spirits bond with me. Law noticed my grimace and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded as I my fingers brushed against the skulls now hanging from my belt, "Yeah just tired. My magic's still recovering."

He glanced at the skulls and asked, "Will you be able to use them soon enough?"

"Perhaps, but I'll have to practice summoning them to my side and earning their trust," I shrug lightly only to pause as I caught a flicker of obsidian colored hair in the corner of my vision.

Law stopped walking after a few moments when he noticed that I wasn't following him. The flicker of obsidian was gone now causing me to shake my head as he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I just thought I saw something," I ran a hand through my hair, "It must have been my imagination,"

"I see," He continued to walk, "Let's go and find the supplies you need,"

Upon hearing that, I grin and walk by his side while pointing out things to him. We stop on occasion to grab things I need and for me to pick up things I had ordered the day before using clones. He was rather surprised to see both my use of storage seals and the amount of things I bought. When we exited the sweets shop, he asked, "Why did you get so much candy?"

"Because the sugar in the candy will immediately be converted into energy that will go to my reserves," I answer with a smile as I popped a jaw breaker into my mouth, "My body will burn off anything bad inside of them, so I never have to worry about the adverse effects,"

"How will your body burn it off?" He asked in curiosity.

"My magic and the natural temperature of my body will burn it off," I snickered at the surprise on his face causing him to scowl at me.

He glared at me before catching the second thing I said and asking, "Your natural temperature? Last I checked, it was the same temperature as a regular human."

"Last you checked, I had forced my body to go to the temperature of a regular human," I reply with a smirk, "I can change my temperature through my blood by either changing it to the blood of an animal or to what suits my needs,"

"How is that possible?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Well when I first got my devil fruit, the switch between forms was painful," I answer as we began to walk once more, "My lady discovered it and told me that it was due to me not being a natural Zoan user,"

"Your lady?" Law asked causing me to pause before sighing.

"Lady Luna is the head spirit of the moon, remember?," I ask him and earned a slight nod, "Well because of my connection to the moon, I am honor bound to do her biding should she have need of me," At his raised eyebrow, I blushed slightly, "It's not like what your thinking! I serve under her as warrior or go on hunts with her should she feel the need to have my companionship. Almost all the time, I am in the form of a wolf," He nodded slightly and I sigh softly as a small, soft smile appeared on my face, "She's treated me with kindness and friendship while giving me the help I needed back then even if I didn't notice," I closed my eyes slightly at the memory of her, "She was always helping me and in return for her kindness, I serve her. I will do anything to help my lady and will fight in her defense should her honor be questioned,"

I opened my eyes when I heard Law gasp slightly. I noticed the sadness in his eyes as he looked right past me. I turn my head only to gasp. Standing on top of a build, Trafalgar D. Ice Minx stared down at us. She looked just like Law except she lacked the spots and love of yellow. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top, a pair of grey pants, and a pair of boots. A black jacket sat loosely on her shoulder with the words Marine written on the shoulder in dark blue. On her hip, a dirk rested on her right while a whip sat on the other. She had a pair of ruby earrings in her ears with a pair of gold ones in her cartilage. I could see the shock in her eyes as Law muttered, "Minx..."

She stared at us for a few moments longer before taking off. Without a word to Law, I took off after her. I easily jumped onto the building while ignoring the gasps and shouts from behind me. I created three clones and sent them off to cut off ways of escape. Kiyo stuck with Law and would lead him to me, but Yukina ran at my side. She stuck by my side even as we began to jump between buildings. Minx didn't bother looking back as she jumped off the edge of the last roof and ran into the forest. A grin stretched across Yukina's lips as she said, "Our territory."

I didn't bother speaking as I began to wonder what Minx was thinking. Was she wondering how I was here? Was she wondering if Law had actually found me? Did she think I hated her for being a marine? What did she think of me?

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I felt the air ripple as Kaileara took off after my sister. My sister who was actually here. The sister I hadn't seen in years...I felt emotions that I had long since buried well up inside of me only to be forced down with steel resolve. Now wasn't the time to be overcome with emotion. I needed to get to Kaileara. I felt a bit of shock go through me at the feeling of paws on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to look at the fox that now sat on my shoulder until I heard a boisterous voice that reminded me too much of my fraternal twin brother, "Well it looks like they're off!"

I swung around and found myself staring into the eyes that had belong to only two people I knew. Only one of them was alive and male. My brother looked like the male version of my mother. His eyes were the same greenish black color they had always been. His hair was the same light colored hair as Lami and Mother. I noted that he now wore a pair of vambrace and a pair of black gloves. He wore a grey dress shirt, white dress pants, black dress shoes, and a pair of sunglasses sat on his head. He had a white jacket thrown over his shoulder with the word Marine written in black ink. He grinned at me as Kiyo asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Trafalgar D. Alexander!" My brother replied in the same boisterous voice, "Who are you little kitsune?"

"Kiyo," Kiyo replied while looking at me, "So this is your brother..."

I nod to her before turning my attention to my brother, "What are you doing here Alex?"

"Minx and I were sent here by our boss," He answered with a bright smile, "What are you doing here and was that really Kai?"

"My crew and I traveled here under Kaileara-ya's advice," I answer him causing him to grin, "It was either this or the graveyard island,"

He frowned at that before looking towards where the other two had gone off, "Let's go after them and talk."

I nodded while giving him a slight glare for the order. He chuckled and took off with me following. I noticed that he was faster than I was now.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I easily moved through the trees as Yukina followed by my side. My sense expanded the further as we tracked Minx. Her scent from what I've noticed had the soft hint of the winter jasmine that commonly grew in the north blue. I also noticed that steel and antiseptic were mixed in as well. I felt my steps falter slightly as I pulled the last two parts out. She had the chocolaty smell of illusion's on her and the faint scent of sea that clung to all devil fruit users. My eyes were slightly wide as I covered Yukina and I in my magic to keep any illusion that might be in the forest from affecting us as I murmured, "She ate a devil fruit that's connected to illusions."

"Really?" Yukina asked as we jumped into the trees to dodge the spiked brier that rested between them.

"The chocolate smell of illusions follow her and the faint scent of sea," I list as I sent a small burst of ice towards the panther that was about to try and pounce on us, "I've already coated us in magic, so we won't have to worry about being affected,"

She grunted as she dodged around a large red wood, "Tell Kiyo."

I nodded and closed my eyes while confident that Yukina would keep me on the correct path. I reach for the connection between Kiyo and I before widening it as I informed her of what I had found. Surprise spiked from her and she muttered, "_It will be troublesome, but I'll keep these three safe."_

_"Who are you with?" _I ask softly.

"_Law, Bepo, and Law's brother Alexander," _She answered causing me to falter slightly, "_I'll explain later, but for now find her,"_

I cut the connection just in time to move out of the path of a crow. I hiss slightly as I hit my shoulder against a tree, but ignore the slight pain in it to continue on moving. I slowed to a stop as I reached the edge of a clearing. Minx stood in the exact center and I had to say the sunlight made her look very hot. I noted the lack of tattoo's on her hands or bare arms that her brother had. I was about to move when she said, "Come out now importer."

"Calling me an impostor hurts Minx," I say as I moved out of the trees causing her to look at me, "And I thought your mom always said to treat old friends with kindness,"

"Prove it," She looked at me with a glare.

"Fine," I gave a deep sigh, "The night after we made our promise, Lami came down with something. The boys ended up panicking and we dragged them onto the cliff. We ended up having a snowball war and won much to their shock," I gin slightly at the memory, "If that isn't enough, one day during the brief summer we ended up going to a festival. We ended up wandering off and found the tent with clowns. you panicked when one came off and screamed. We ended up running out and you told me to never tell anyone about you being scared,"

I felt the impact of a fist in my stomach and let out a yelp only to feel arms around my shoulder as a larger body held me close. I felt something wet splash against the top of my head as Minx murmured, "I-I thought you were dead. We got the news that you had been taken and-"

I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her as I murmured, "I know..I know..."

She continued to babble, "I was scared when they gave up. I thought you got killed or worse...I feared the worst, but you're here," She pulled away slightly causing me to look up at her, "You're with Law and you're safe. You aren't hurt..."

"I've gotten stronger," I admit causing her to nod, "You've seen the wanted posters?"

"Of course," She smiled at me before asking me, "How did you get away from your kidnappers?"

I blush slightly and shake my head, "I didn't..."

"Then ho-" She stopped before looking at me with an incredulous look, "You planned your own kidnapping to run away,"

I laugh nervously, "Yeah..."

"Tell me everything!" She demanded causing me to nod.

"Sure let's go get something to eat first," My stomach growled loudly causing her to giggle, "I haven't eaten since breakfast,"

She nodded and we took off.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

Upon hearing Kiyo sigh, I look at her from her place next to me as we reached yet another dead end, "Is something wrong Kiyo?"

"Kai and Minx are currently heading to get something to eat," She informed me causing me to twitch slightly.

"Did she just eat an hour ago?" I ask causing the kitsune to nod, "How can she be hungry? She ate over nine hundred beli worth of ramen!"

Alexander stared at me, "What the fuck?!"

Kiyo chuckled and shook her head, "She like her adoptive brothers is a glutton and more so when her magic is struggling to balance itself out."

I twitch at the fact I hadn't been informed about that fact and made a note to talk to her about keep things from me. With that in mind, I turned around and began to walk back to the town. Alexander quickly got out of his shock and caught up with me. With Kiyo on his shoulder, he asked, "So Kai's obviously changed, what about you?"

"Does it really matter?" I ask causing him to pause.

He shook his head and sighed, "I've been worried about you. When we got the news that Flevance had fallen, we...It was bad."

I sighed and continued to walk, "I've been busy."

"I can tell with your growing bounty," Alexander laughed slightly, "So where did you get that sword?"

"It was a gift," I grunted as I kept the memory of Corazon from my mind.

"So..." Alexander trailed off before asking, "Have you been dating anyone?"

"No," I reply, "No one had met my specifics when it comes to that,"

"Oh..." He went quiet for a while before asking, "So how did Kai get away from her kidnappers?"

"She wasn't kidnapped," I answer and much to my amusement he froze.

He looked rather comical with his wide eyes and gaping mouth. I chuckled at the sight only to wince slightly as he shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Kaileara-ya is very smart," I replied as I continued on the path back to town, "Even back then, she was smart,"

"She planned her own kidnapping then?" He asked causing me to smirk in reply, "Damn. It explains how she was always able to avoid my pranks when I had them set up,"

"They were rather easy to avoid regardless of whether the target was smart or not," Was my reply causing him to glare at me.

"HEY! My pranks were amazing!" He defended himself.

"Kaileara-ya is much better," Was my reply causing his eyes to narrow.

"I'll prove that I'm better," He announced causing me to snort.

"Good luck since she was the one that left all those pranks on this island," He froze at that and stared at my back as I walked, "We should hurry if we're going to meet up with them,"

Kiyo jumped on my shoulder as she left Alexander and muttered, "Great the island will most likely be destroyed by pranks."

I chuckled and shrugged, "We won't be blamed and the marines will have to do the clean up."

"Sadist," Was all I got in reply.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

"...And then I ended up hanging both of the idiots over the edge of the tree house," I finish the story causing Minx to giggle.

"Brothers are pain in the asses," She said causing me to nod.

"But in the end they'll always try to protect us," I say causing her to chuckle.

"So where are you guys planning to go after this?" Minx asked causing me to shrug.

"It's your brother decision," I say with a sigh, "He is captain after all,"

"Still doesn't like listening to orders?" She asked causing me to nod, "Damn you must be having a blast pissing him off,"

"Yup!" I say while popping the 'p', "It's been fun seeing how mad I can get him,"

"So pulled any pranks yet?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nah," I wave off her surprise, "I'll get to it eventually, but I don't need to give your brother a reason to kill me...yet,"

"So you're planning a prank," She gave me a devious smile, "Might I give you a few ideas for my brother?"

"Later," I say as I spotted Law, Alexander, Bepo, and Kiyo walk in, "They're here,"

"KAI!" Alexander exclaimed causing me to wince slightly at the volume.

"He's still as hyper as a puppy," I mutter causing Minx to giggle as I was swept into a hug.

"I missed you!" He shouted while twirling me around.

I struggled against his hold, "Damn it Alex! I can't breath!"

He didn't stop, so with a growl I transformed. He yelped and dropped my now snake body. I let out a hissing laugh as I transformed back while giving Law a small glare for not stopping his brother. Law merely smirked at me in reply and I resolved myself for putting some dye in shampoo the moment I could. Minx shook her head in amusement before giving her brother a smile, "Law. You're looking well."

"Minx," Law greeted her, "I see you still haven't gotten a handle on our brother,"

"It's kinda hard to do that when the idiot ate the Kaze-Kaze no mi and is now an air head," Minx replied causing me to snicker while Alexander gave his sister a pout.

"I am not an air head!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, "I am the wind not the air,"

"Then it would be wind head, but that doesn't sound as good," I comment causing him to turn to me with a pout.

He cried out, "NO! NOT YOU TO-"

His mouth was covered with ice as I flicked my wrist. He stared at me in shock while Minx coughed in surprise and Law chuckled. I ran a hand through my hair and turned away slightly, "Too loud."

"When did you get the power to do that?" Minx asked after taking a drink, "I thought only Aokiji could do that,"

"I ate the Luna Luna no mi and I'm the master of Lunar magic," I answer with shrug, "I can do that and so much more," I gave her a smirk, "Why else would I be called the Feral Frost Mistress if I couldn't do that,"

She shook her head and I returned to my seat. Law joined us at the table with Alexander following him. Alexander looked at me with puppy dog eyes, but I ignore him for now until Minx asked, "Kai mind getting rid of that ice? While the quiet is pleasant, I don't want to deal with him whining later."

Snorting, I turn to Alexander, "Don't shout or be too loud. My ears are very sensitive."

He nodded and I wave my hand causing the ice to melt. Yukina snorted softly, "You should get used to it. You'll be dealing with Luffy on a daily basis when we join up with him."

I pause and shook my head, "Silencing seals on my room will be the first thing I do."

"What if the ship only allows for a room for each gender?" Yukina asked causing me to freeze before shrugging.

"Still can apply silencing seals," I say before leaning back in my chair, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"After Grandfather took us to be trained as marines?" Minx asked causing me to nod, "We got our devil fruits shoved down our throats. I ended up getting the Sakkaku-Sakkaku no mi. Alex got stuck with the Kaze-Kaze no mi. We got thrown into boot camp and have risen to the rank of petty officer. We've been paired together,"

"Nice," I say before taking a drink, "So you two must be pretty brave to converse with us pirates,"

Minx snorted, "If we wanted to, we could take you out."

"Wanna bet on that?" I ask causing her to chuckle.

"Can't since we're not supposed to be fighting. It's against the rules of the island," She added the last part causing me to pout.

"Alas that is true," I ran a hand through my hair, "Would have been nice to see how strong you've gotten,"

"I'm curious as to how powerful you are to get that bounty of yours," Minx replied with a slight grin, "If we see each other again once we leave the island, wanna spar?"

"Of course, but we'll have to make it look like we were actually trying to kill each other," I say causing her to nod, "After all, we can't let the higher ups suspect our friendship,"

She smirked in reply, "Oh no we can't have that."

**Short in way, but alas it seems I've been distracted. I've been busy working on Wattpad and it's taken much of the time I use to write **


	18. Frustration game PT 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Welcome to the next chapter! Let's see how you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Frustration game PT. 1

* * *

_"Around shall they fly,  
__The stories of old through the sky.  
__None shall hear their end,  
__For their song is too sweet to end._

_Fire shall burn,  
With drums rumbling,  
The voices crying out,  
For the past has come once again.  
_

_The past has come again,  
The past has come once again,  
The past, the past, the past,  
Once again, the past has come!_

_Around us they fly,  
Like birds through a moonlit sky,  
Words shall fall like feathers,  
As the old stories fly._

_As they fly,  
Straight through the sky,  
Voices ringing like a song,  
The stories of old._

_As they fly,  
As they fly,  
As they fly,  
As they fly!_

_Our voices shall join theirs,  
Our souls shall sing their songs,  
Our eyes shall see as they saw,  
Our stories shall ring with theirs!_

_The past has come again,  
The past has come to sing again,  
The past has come to hear again,  
The past has come to see again,_

_As they fly,  
As they fly,  
As they fly,  
As they fly!_

_The stories shall ring once more,  
Old and dusty, they shall fly,  
Bringing back the old memories,  
The old stories have come once again...  
Once again...  
Once...again..."_ A soft voice sang soothingly through the air with five others.

I stared at Kaileara as she sang with Ms. Valkyrie, Ms. Valkyrie's partner Cain, Ms. Strife, Ms. Strife's partner Striker, and Yukina. Each of their voices held a diffrent, yet melodious tone that blended together well like cream in coffee. Kaileara's voice seemed to call out to the soul as it rang through the air. It held a mystic quality to it that the other's did not. It held a ring of emotions all throughout the song that brought it to life though underneath it all her voice held great sadness. I managed to catch Kaileara's eye halfway through the song and felt shock go through me. A deep, heart wrenching pain glowed in those multicolored orbs of hers. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Minx looking at me with an almost amused expression on her face. She looked back at Kaileara and asked, "Liked the song?"

"Did you know she could sing like that?" I ask causing her to giggle.

"Of course," She smirked at me as I glared at her, "Where do you think she was when you sent her away while trying to study?"

"Weren't you supposed to be studying as well?" I ask while my eyes narrowed at the implications.

"Yeah, but I go done early most of the time," Minx shrugged before looking at Kaileara, "She's hurting over something. It's worse than when she came to us, but it's also a diffrent kind of pain,"

"How can you tell?" I demand while wonder why Kaileara hadn't told me anything.

"Due to my devil fruit, I can see illusions," Minx explained, "I can make people see what I want them to see. People can mask their emotions all they want, but due to my power, I can tell if they're hiding something," Minx cast Kaileara a sad look, "If I didn't know Kai like I do, I would only be able to tell she was wearing a mask. I can see the pain inside of her and hear it in her voice. She may hide it well, but she's in pain," Minx looked me in the eye, "And not the physical kind,"

"Then do you know the cause?" Maybe I could do something to help Kaileara with it.

"Nope," Minx smirked at my scowl, "I can however see where the pain stems from," She frowned slightly as she looked at Kaileara once more, "Regret is the biggest though more falls under it. Pain from loss, while light, is there. Pain from the past is there as well...It looks as if it's been there for a while," She shook her head and looked at me, "She diffrent from before, but also the same," A small smirk appeared on her face, "Kinda like you little brother," I scowled at her and she chuckled while standing, "I'll see you later and do talk to her soon if you plan on helping her," Minx smirked back at me, "She is after all like winter and like all seasons she shall pass you by,"

"How?" Slipped from my mouth as I stared at her.

She snickered and shook her head, "It's obvious to me little brother. You can't hide anything from one who can use illusions."

With that, she walked away before I could even speak. Anger and annoyance ran through me as she disappeared into the crowd. One of the things I hated about Minx was that she always spoke like that. She held all the information she knew to herself and only gave out small bits at her own pace. It infuriated me to the core. I glared after her even though I knew she wasn't there only to blink when a hand was waved in my face. I grab the hand and look to see it was Kaileara. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and amusement shining in her eyes as she asked, "Something wrong Law?"

"No," I deny causing her to snort.

Her hand was rather soft, but had calluses from using various weapons. A slight chill ran across the top of it while a slight heat ran across her palm. Her skin was smooth and her nails were rather short. I noticed all of this as Kaileara shook her head, "Yeah and I didn't just see you glaring at a crowd of people for no apparent reason," She rolled her eyes as I scowled at her, "Scowl all you want, but it still doesn't change the fact somethings bothering you."

"It doesn't matter," I say causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"It kinda does since I wasn't the one that's bothering you," She smirked at me as I glared at her, "In all honesty, I feel like someone just violated my territory,"

I rolled my eyes at her joke, "Just leave it be Kaileara."

"Okay somethings wrong since you didn't add the now customary -ya to the end of my name," She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Just tell me what bothering you," I didn't reply causing her to sigh, "Honestly you have a hard head," She frowned before saying, "Wow that was weird,"

"What's weird?" I ask while wondering if she had finally cracked or would let this slide.

"It's odd to say that considering every single person I've met has said that to me on various occasions," My lips twitched at that causing her to smile, "And most of the time, I didn't even do anything worthy of it. Honestly," She sighed dramatically much to my amusement, "I think the fates have cursed me. It's annoying!" I chuckle causing her to smile, "Finally. I thought you wouldn't stop scowling!"

I glared at her, "Be quiet."

She shook her head and said, "Only if you tell me what's bothering you."

I glared at her before sighing, "Does it truly matter?"

"Yes it does," She said bluntly, "I don't like seeing you bothered by stuff," She paused before adding, "Well unless it has to deal with me wanting to irritate the hell outta ya when you piss me off,"

I frowned before standing causing her to move back slightly to make room for me. I led her outside and let go of her hand as I leaned against one of the wooden posts outside of the bar. She gave me a raised eyebrow at the actions, but seemed to shrug it off. I noticed the absence of both Kiyo and Yukina causing me to ask, "Where are Kiyo and Yukina?"

"Kiyo's talking with the spirits on the island whereas Yukina is spending time with Striker," At my raised eyebrow, she shrugged, "They've been close friends for a while. Striker teaches her more about being a partner to someone like me whereas Yukina tells him about our adventures," She then shook her head, "So why drag me out here?"

I sighed as I debated what to say before answering, "Minx."

"What'd she do?" Kaileara asked with slight amusement, "Call you cute or something?"

"No," I glared at her causing her to snort, "And how did you know she was there?"

"Saw her in the crowd and knew she wouldn't miss a chance to hear me sing," She shrugged slightly.

"How come you never told me you could sing?" At that, Kaileara blushed slightly causing me to smirk in amusement, "What embarrassed?"

"No!" She denied with a glare towards me, "I just don't want more fan boys!"

"Fan boys?" The very thought caused me to shudder.

"Fan boys are the worst," She visibly shuddered, "I swear they're creepy as hell,"

"You had to deal with Fan boys?" The thought was both pleasing and disgusting.

"Yup," She snorted softly, "It comes with the fame. Whether the marines admit it or not, they make us famous. Everyone with a bounty poster has some kinda fan-base," She snickered slightly, "Quite a few ship diffrent parings. One of the funnier ones is Shanks and Mihawk,"

"How do you know that?" I asked slightly disturbed, "And how is that funny?"

"I have informants everywhere and they happen to hear this stuff while they go looking for information," She answered before grinning, "As for why it's funny...C'mon you have to find it funny," At my raised eyebrow, she shook her head, "Shanks is like a total party loving idiot. Mihawk is mostly in his castle unless he's bored and wants a fight. He either goes looking for Shanks or someone willing to challenge him. Hell you may actually be seeing him soon enough since it's about time for him to come 'round for a spar with me,"

"What?" The prospect of her fighting Mihawk and living was unimaginable.

She offered me a raised eyebrow, "Did you forget I traveled with Mihawk and that he was a father figure to me?" I only offered a slight smile as I mentally kicked myself for forgetting that fact, "He wouldn't want me to be defenseless, so he often offered me a chance to train with him," She scowled slightly, "I still haven't won a single spar against him, but then again he is the worlds best swordsman and that title is well deserved."

"So he'll be coming around soon?" I asked causing her to shrug.

"If he's close by though I think Shanks mentioned that he would be traveling near the east blue for a while," Kaileara hummed softly while carding her let hand through her hair, "To be honest, I don't really understand as to what he's doing near there. Perhaps he's hoping on seeing Luffy or wants an easy place to train his next batch of crew members...I personally think he's just looking for a place to both party and recover from hangovers," She shrugged lightly, "The beginning of the Grandline is always the easiest part. It's the farther reaches that will put you through hell," Her lips quirked into a soft smile, "I think someone was looking out for me those first few years as a pirate when they let my crew and I travel with Shanks and the others,"

"You really care for both men don't you?" I could see it in her eyes as she spoke of them, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"They're like my father figures," She answered softly, "They gained my trust and wouldn't have me any other way. The same could be said for all that I call Nakama and in return I care for them like they care for me," She closed her eyes slightly, "I think that you guys and Luffy may have gotten the process of helping me become...well me, but it was everyone else being around me that cemented it," She cracked open an eye, "So what was bothering you earlier? It had to deal with Minx, but what did she do?"

"She pointed something out to me," I answered causing Kaileara's head to shift slightly to the side like a dog did.

"What'd she point out?" Kaileara's eye burned with curiosity as they always did when she heard about something that interested her.

"She pointed out that you were in pain, but not physical pain," Kaileara froze causing my eyes to narrow, "What bothers me is that you didn't inform me of the fact you're in pain,"

Kaileara seemed to be frozen for a matter of moments. As each moment ticked by, I felt anger and annoyance towards many things, but Kaileara mostly. I was about to speak when Kaileara sighed softly, "Does it really matter Law?"

"It does since you haven't bothered to speak to me about it," I answer while my eyes narrowed further, "Do you not trust me?"

She growled under her breath, "I trust you, but-"

"Then why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" I demand causing her to flinch back slightly to my confusion.

She shook her head, "Why do you want to know Law? It has nothing to do with you or the rest of the crew."

"But it's hurting you," I protest causing her to shake her head, "Kaileara please-"

"No!" She growled while her bangs shadowed her eyes, "You don't need to know,"

"I do and do not cut me off," I was beginning to get pissed off at her, "Now tell me,"

"NO!" She growled again louder this time, "Stop fucking asking. It has nothing to do with you,"

I frowned as I noticed the slight bestial hint in her voice, but pushed it out of my mind as I hissed, "I need to know, so I can help you."

"I don't need your fucking help you idiotic bastard," I dimly noticed her hair spiking, "Leave it the fuck alone,"

"No," I protest causing her to growl and begin to walk away, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To get away from you before I decide to do something stupid," Was thrown back at me as she took off.

I watched her go and glared after her. Why the hell wouldn't she listen to me? I was her captain, her doctor, and her first friend. She had to listen to me dammit! I growled under my breath and walked towards the bar. I needed a fucking drink.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

"Fucking bastard trying to get into my personal business," I growled under my breath, "What the hell makes him think he can do that?"

"Maybe because he cares for you?" I froze before growling under my breath.

"Master," I hiss as I stop in the middle of my walk towards the cliffs, "It's none of his damned business. It's personal,"

"Yet he is your friend and captain-" She began causing me to snort.

"Only until Luffy enters the Grandline," I remind her causing her to sigh.

"Yes, but he is your current captain," She stressed the word, "Meaning he has a right to know what's wrong,"

"But it's not his business," I protest while beginning to walk towards the cliff again, "He has nothing to do with it, so he needs to stay outta it,"

"You're slipping," She commented causing me to freeze.

I began to curse in every language I knew in both my mind and out loud. Oh dammit all the fucking hell!

**Another short chapter, but don't worry I'm doing another update to make up for it. The next one should be up tomorrow at the latest!**


	19. Frustration game PT 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Welcome to the next chapter! Let's see how you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Frustration game PT. 2

* * *

_"You're slipping,_" Master Valkyrie's words rang through my head hours later as I laid back in my bed.

I had chosen to sleep in my old rooms that apparently would be mine until I died. Some kind of Workshop thing that all those with a Mastery had at the island they trained their mastery on. It made no sense to me, but it was better than having to face Law at the moment. I had way too much to think about at the moment to deal with him. The thought of him made me stiffen as Master Valkyrie's words rang through my head again and I cursed softly, "Dammit."

The very thought of those words drove me crazy. The implications they brought made me want to curl in on myself and try to hide. They made me want to go to the nearest forest and decimate it. They made me want to tear the next person I saw to shreds. They made me want to...want to...Dammit! Thinking like this won't help me. What the hell is wrong with me? Why now and not earlier? Why not later for Fates sake?! I'm only 21 years old for spirits sake, so why? Why? I stiffened slightly as Tundra spoke up, "_Perhaps it has to do with the amount of stress the event placed on us?" _I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, "_What? Are you surprised I'm capable of actually talking pleasantly?" _An image of a large black wolf with dark, almost blackish grey markings snorting and shaking it's head floated through my mind, "_I think we're in enough trouble as it is and adding anything to that would be rather bad for both of us."_

"Why now?" I murmur softly, "I'm not stressed over anything at the moment,"

_"As I said, perhaps the event is causing this," _She murmured causing me to sigh.

"But why now?" The question burned at the pit of my soul, "Why not earlier or later? It's been over a year..."

"_A year where anything could have happened to her," _Tundra added with seriousness in her multicolored orbs as their image flashed through my mind, "_We worry for her even if it's only subconsciously. It hurts us..."_

"But we can do nothing," I growl under my breath, "We need to face facts Tundra. We can't find any information on her. A year has passed since she..."

I couldn't continue the sentence, but Tundra did it for me, "_Since she disappeared,"_ A deep rumble left her, "_I know that, but we can't give up hope. Perhaps the only reason she's been silent is that she's still looking for Isis."_

"But then again, she was always the most fragile of all of us," I murmur softly, "She's also the best one I trained when it came to stealth. The only one to surpass her in skill are Cheshire, Shi, and I. Zoe..."

"_Even if she had died, we would have heard something," _Tundra insisted, "_Zoe while fragile is still a kitsune. Kitsune are strong and Zoe has more than one tail by now. We must have hope,"_

"I want to hope Tundra, but I..." I trail off and shake my head, "You're right, but if it's just the event...Why? I know we were close as hell to Zoe, but still that stress shouldn't be that much...Even with Isis it shouldn't be that much,"

"_Perhaps it's a result of the gaining our first two summoned spirits?" _Tundra suggested softly, "_Perhaps it's because they're of death rather than moon,"_

"Perhaps," I agree softly just as a knock echoed on the door causing me to sit up, "Enter,"

"Wow! This place is clean!" Echo exclaimed as she walked inside.

"Not so loud Echo," A soft, male voice echoed through the room as a large shape followed the girl.

Echo rolled her eyes as her partner, Brute walked in. Brute was a rather nice contrast to Echo. Echo had bright red hair whereas he was a dark violet color that seemed to be black unless you saw him in the right light. His right eye was a deep magenta color whereas Echo's was a bright sky blue. His left eye was a dark gold whereas Echo's was a deep white color that almost made it look like she couldn't see. I almost smirk upon seeing Kiyo sitting on Brute's head while Yukina walked at his side. Yukina, like me, was smaller in comparison to most wolves in the clan in her natural form. It was one of the things that came with our upbringing or rather my upbringing. I offered them a smile as they walked inside while gesturing to a seat by the fire. Echo smiled and walked over to plop down on my bed much to my amusement, "Hiya Kai."

"Hello Echo," I gave her an amused smile before looking at Brute as Kiyo jumped onto my bed, "Hello to you as well Brute. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes though the charm you gave me helped with the sickness a bit," He said causing me to hum softly.

"I'm glad," I murmur before looking at Echo, "You here to give me my info?"

"Payment?" She asked while holding out a hand.

I chuckled softly before nodding and reaching into my pocket space. I withdrew a large chest and placed it in my lap. I opened it easily with a flick of my wrist before withdrawing the top scroll from the large pile inside. The scroll was the length of a medium sized text book, but as thin as a pencil. I handed it to Echo before closing the chest and placing it back into it's proper space. Echo opened the scroll and looked over the inside of it before nodding to herself. I smiled slightly as I asked, "Well?"

She handed me a scroll from the bag that hung limply off her back. I took it and opened it to see three storage seals with names over them. I ignored the first one for now as the second and third got my attention. The second one belong to Joker while the third belong to my dear old sire. I stared at the two and sighed lightly as I carded a hand through my hair. Echo spoke as I turned my attention back to her, "Joker has a some repeats, but also some new info. Your sire has a lot of new information."

"How much trouble did you have to go through?" I asked causing her to smirk.

"Not much since I was able to use my magic to fade in and out of sight," I smirk as well before she suddenly turned serious, "I heard from Valkyrie...Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked softly though I already knew the answer.

"Is it true that you're slipping?" She looked at me seriously and I growled under my breath.

"I don't know Echo," I felt frustration fill me, "I don't think I am, but I may be. It doesn't make sense if I am. Nothing has happened to cause it, so why?"

"Kai even if you aren't, it's dangerous that you there's a chance," Echo tried to soothe.

"I know that!" I growled as I put the scroll she had given me on my bed before I stood up to pace, "I know the fucking consequences of slipping, but I don't understand why I could be. I've stayed away from things that could cause it, so how?"

"Does Tundra have any ideas?" Echo asked while obviously trying to get me to calm down.

"Yes, but it still doesn't make sense," I growled under my breath, "She thinks it might have something to do with Zoe, but that doesn't make sense. We haven't heard anything about Zoe in over a year. We're worried, but we know she can take care of herself," I allowed a prideful smirk to appear on my face, "We made damn sure of that," The smirk slipped from my face, "So why? Why could I be slipping?"

"I don't know Cousin," Echo admitted softly, "You're the last person I would ever think could ever slip, but if Valkyrie thinks so..."

"It's bad," I admit softly, "I want to know how I can avoid it, but..."

"But you may not be able to," Echo concluded softly, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I frowned deeply, "I can't stop traveling with Law because I promised him that I would travel with him until Luffy entered the Grandline..."

"And you never go back on a promise," Echo admitted with a slight smile, "I know cousin, but maybe just this once-"

"NEVER!" I hiss as I turned towards her, "I will never break another promise unless I must. I maybe slipping, but I won't break this promise. Not to him,"

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked, "If you slip, you'll-"

"I know," I sighed and carded my hand through my hair, "Dammit all to hell! I know Echo, but I..."

"Cousin..." She trailed off and shook her head while standing, "Do as you wish," She walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, "But remember we still love you. We don't want to see you hurt,"

"The elders do," I remind her while hugging her back, "And I know..."

"If you ever need me, I'm just a messenger away," She released me and left the room without another word.

I watched her go and sighed deeply in my chest. I walk over to my bed and flop back against the mattress. Yukina looked at me worriedly as she murmured, "It's a scary thought...Us slipping..."

"But not a totally distant one," Kiyo added gravely.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them, "What could have caused this?"

"I do not know the cause," Kiyo murmured softly, "But I do know that it couldn't be caused by just anything,"

"I know," I growled softly in frustration, "It doesn't make sense. What could have driven us to slipping? We haven't been doing anything stressful recently other than gaining two summoned spirits?"

"Perhaps, but again we hit a wall," Kiyo shook her head, "While they may not be of the lunar element, they still agreed to become summoned spirits without any complications,"

"So we're pretty much in the shitter for ideas?" Yukina asked.

"Yup," I sighed softly, "You know I've been sighing a lot today,"

"You have good reason to," Kiyo said before looking at the window, "Perhaps a run would help,"

With a shrug, I got up and walked over to the window. I opened it and jumped out as I said, "Maybe."

I shifted as I landed and shot off in my frost wolf form. Frost streaked against the ground in small trails I ran through an almost empty city towards the forest. Adrenaline filled me and I allowed my mind to become blank as I gave into the sweetly extinguishing lull of running. A run would always help me no matter what.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

"Captain where's Kai?" Shachi asked while slightly drunk.

"Off walking," I grunt as I took a drink of sake, "Why?"

"You guys went outside and now you're pissed off," Shachi answered, "You usually drink sake when you're pissed,"

I gave the ginger a glare. He shook his head as Penguin said, "Shachi we should leave captain alone."

Shachi glanced at him before nodding, "Right," He turned to me, "Try not to be too pissed at her. She probably had a good reason for what she did."

Without waiting for a reply, he stood and walked off with Penguin. I glared after them and stood up to go back outside. Once there, I took out my lighter and a cigarette before beginning to smoke. I leaned against the wall of the bar just as something came charging down the street. A hulking shape of black fur with frost trailing after it...Kaileara. My guess was cemented by the large 6-tailed white kitsune and Yukina following her. They didn't even spare me a glance as they ran towards the forest. Curiosity burned through me at the sight, but I stayed where I was. I didn't want to deal with her at the moment. My brother speaking up almost made me jump, "Beautiful really," I turned slightly to glare at him, "The way the frost glistens in the moon light," He smiled before turning to me and frowning, "Smoking's bad for you."

I snort and shrug, "It maybe bad, but it helps."

"Seeing as you aren't trying to figure out what our lovely old friend is doing," Alexander said as he glanced towards where she had gone, "And she didn't even look at you as she passed as well as the fact you're smoking. I'm going to guess that she's caused you either a major headache or pissed you off in some way,"

I merely grunted in response, "So what?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "To be honest, it's kinda reminds me of when she was trying to hide something from you when we were little. You remember how those turned out right?"

I frowned slightly and shook my head, "No why?"

"You used to push her to the point she would avoid you," He answered with an amused look on his face, "You would somehow corner her and try to get it out of her. She would glare at you and stay silent for a while. You would finally say something and the gates would break. You would get what you wanted while she would end up a mess of emotion. If it was a problem, you would help her figure out the solution,"

"How the hell do you remember that?" I was stunned since he had the worst memory out of all of my siblings.

He grinned at me, "Kai was always a favorite topic between Minx and me," He turned serious, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," I say while finishing my cigarette.

Alexander shook his head, "You say that now brother, but I know you too well," He began to walk away, "Good luck with her brother. You may just find that you have more in common then you thought."

He walked away before I could demand answers. I growled under my breath in frustration, "What the hell is it with people and saying shit like that?"

**End of chapter. Short I know, but it happens.**


	20. Leaving Veral and information promised

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Welcome to the next chapter! Let's see how you like it! Sorry I was gone for so long. I've been getting new ideas for other stories and I just graduated, so I've been looking at my future rather heavily. Going to school again is in the plans as well as getting a job, so for now I will be updating as frequently as possible, but come fall it will change**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Leaving Veral and information promised

* * *

"Hey Kai!" I look up to see Shachi running towards me.

"Yo Shachi," I greet the red head, "What's up?"

"Where were you last night?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Mostly running around," I answer as Penguin ran up, "Hey Penguin,"

"Where did you sleep last night?" Shachi asked causing me to hum.

"My old room in the Hunt," I answer causing him to pause.

"You still have a room there?" He asked making me nod.

"Yup," I say with a slight grin, "Turns out all those with masteries have a permanent room in the place they gained that mastery in,"

"Oh...Does that make you a master?" Penguin asked while looking at me with a smile.

"Yup!" I grinned largely, "I am the sole master of lunar magic,"

"Cool!" Both exclaim causing me to laugh.

"Nah," I wave off their confused expressions, "It's not as cool as you think. It means I have more work to do than other mages, more restrictions on my magic, and all that shit," I rolled my eyes at some of the craziness of it all, "You two ready to go?"

"It's sad that we have to leave," Shachi groaned as we passed more than a few beautiful women, "So many beauties,"

"Ah, but the next island actually even more beautiful women," I said causing the duo to look at me in shock.

"Seriously?" Both looked rather excited at the prospect.

"Eyup," Yukina landed on my shoulder in her hawk form as Kiyo jumped onto my other, "So did you guys like the island?"

"Yeah," Penguin answered with a small smile, "It was awesome to see some of the tricks mages could do," He looked at me curiously, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've always been able to, but I just never found the time to really do it," I scratch at my cheek, "Plus, they say singing is a window to the emotions. One that cannot be closed,"

"Really?" Shachi asked causing me to nod.

"Yup," I reached up to scratch Kiyo behind the ear as Yukina jumped off my shoulder and returned to her normal self, "I know quite a few stories about the topic that I can tell you tonight if you wish,"

"Damn we have boiler duty," Penguin groaned causing me to hum softly.

"If you guys have sometime another night, I would be willing to tell you guys some stories," I offered as we got to the docks, "I'm usually not too busy, so if you guys want to hear some stories, just ask,"

"Sweet!" Shachi grinned as we came in sight of the sub, "The offers open to everyone right?"

"Yup," I nodded my head as we reached the sub.

"Shachi, Penguin," All three of us turned to see Karasu standing on the ship, "Help get the supplies loaded onto the ship,"

"Sure," The two waved at me before racing off.

"Kaileara," I nodded to the crow-zoan, "Captain wants you to put the food supplies away with Chris,"

"Kay," I agree before jumping onto the sub and heading inside.

I wonder why Law wasn't outside and issuing orders. Come to think of it, where the hell was Bepo?

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

"Minx let go of Bepo," I glared at my sister who was currently hugging my first mate/navigator, "We have to go,"

"I don't want to," Minx said stubbornly, "I want my Bepo time,"

"And this is why I like men rather than women," Alexander said causing me to want to face palm.

"Oi shut the hell up!" Minx growled as she finally let go of Bepo, "Girls are way better than guys,"

Deciding to use the fighting between the two as an escape route, I grabbed Bepo and we slipped away. Bepo looked back before asking, "Captain when will we see them again?"

"Whenever we see them again," I answered with a frown, "It won't necessarily be like this,"

"I know," Bepo sighed as we headed towards the sub, "Are you still angry at Kai?"

"I don't know Bepo," I replied while trying not to think about her, "We'll have to wait and see,"

Bepo nodded softly, "Aye captain."

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I hummed softly as I watched Veral island disappear in the distance before glancing at the side where Law stood, "So Law where to next?"

"Anubis island," He answered much to my pleasure, "Anything I should know about it?"

"I'll have a list of warnings ready by tomorrow night," Was my reply as I mentally debated asking my next question before just deciding to pull a Luffy and bulldoze through it, "Anything you need me to do?"

"Tell me what made you act like that outside the bar," He said causing me to stiffen and curse.

I tried to come up with ways to get out of answering that. Did he have to ask that? Yes because he's a prying bastard and hadn't changed in that respect since we were kids. Did I want to answer that question? No I did not and now I needed to get out of answering because frankly there are so many ways he could make me answer. Most of those way's would not be pleasant. The small amount of tension between us grew and I opened my mouth to speak only to close it as the door to the sub opened. To my relief, Karasu walked outside of the door and quickly got me out of having to answer Law, "Captain we're about to submerge."

We headed inside and I disappeared off to the kitchen. It was both to start making food for tonight and to get away from Law. Honestly if there was one thing about him that I both hated and liked, it was the fact he never stopped prying when something caught his interest. I liked it when it helped me get information, but I hated it when he did it to me. It was one fact about him that seemed to have gotten worse since we were separated. I had no doubts on him trying to get that information from me, but the question is what lengths would he go to? A melancholy smile graced my features as I moved about the kitchen. It wouldn't matter anyway. I wouldn't crack like I had as a child because there was no way he would take the news well. Even the bravest people would crack if they knew just what would happen if I slipped.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

I sat at my desk as I looked over the reports my informants had given me over the years on Joker. The information ranged from who he really was to his illegal activities in the underground. The newest reports were very detailed while the oldest were rather messy and hard to find good bits of information in. The five books containing all the information were a testament to how much time, money, and energy I've spent gathering this information on that psychopath. I sighed lightly and began to write down all the new information down as well as revisiting the old information to check for any repeated information. I nodded to myself when I finished and leaned back against my chair with a yawn. I heard a knock on my door and called out, "It's open."

I began to gather up the reports that my informants had given me as I heard Law ask, "What is all this?"

"The reports that my informants have given me over the years on Joker," I answer as I make quite a few piles and tried to relax, "The books containing the information are right here,"

I tap the stack of books lightly before continuing my work as I tried to ignore the black haired males presence. Law walked over and asked, "Which one should I look at first?"

"Bottom on," I answer as I took out the scroll labeled 'Joker' before sealing the reports save for the books away, "The books will have all the information you want and some that you don't want. It ranges from who the Joker really is to all the illegal activities in the underground," I turn to him, "It's all right here as you asked,"

"Thank you," He said as he picked them up, "I'll return them when I'm finished,"

I nodded and watched as he left. I sighed lightly as I leaned back against my chair before standing and walking towards on of the corners of my room. I sat down on the large pillow laid on the ground and settled down to mediate. I needed to get a hold of myself and quick which meant meditation was the best option because if I didn't, shit would hit the fan. If meditation didn't work, I would need to hold on long enough for us to reach Anubis island where hopefully my friends there would help. If they couldn't...No! I shook my head lightly and closed my eyes. I couldn't allow myself to go down that path. If I did, I would only be making it harder on myself. With that thought in mind, I slipped into a meditative state where I would stay until we were attacked or morning came.

* * *

Law P.O.V minutes before

* * *

I walked towards Kaileara's room after debating what to do about her. I needed to find out why she had acted like that on the island since it wasn't like her. I needed to know if she was a danger to the crew and if so, how much of a danger. As much as I liked having her around, the safety of my crew as a whole was more important. If she was too dangerous, I would have to make Anubis island our last stop together. I hated that I might be losing a link to my past and an old friend, but I had a crew to protect now. Had it just been Bepo, Kaileara, and I, I would have took the risk, but it wasn't like that. I couldn't fully trust Kaileara either because she had too many secrets and had yet to do anything that would truly make me trust her. I wanted to trust her, but I couldn't...Not until she trusted me. I sighed deeply, "I need to get this done with."

With that said, I reached Kaileara's door. I took a fortifying break and knocked on the door. Seconds later, I heard Kaileara call out, "It's open."

I walked inside and noticed a few changes. In the corner of the room, a large pillow was set against the wall. A new book case sat with the others already loaded with books. A photograph of a group of people sat in the corner of the room. I tore my gaze from my surrounding's to look at the person I was here to see. I immediately noticed the massive amount of papers on the desk that she was shuffling about. I dimly took notice of her jack laying on the back of her chair in a way that allowed me to see the fur that lined the inside. I also noticed that she was wearing a navy blue short sleeved t-shirt which allowed me to see the skin of her arms. They were mostly bare save for a pair of bracelet's that I hadn't noticed her wearing. I ignored her as I looked at the papers on the desk and noted that I couldn't read most of the papers I could see. From what I could read, curiosity rose as I spotted a jumble of letters that read 'Joker'. Seeing that made me ask, "What is all this?"

I noticed her tense as the words left my mouth and felt suspicion rise from my core. My suspicion crashed as I heard her say, "The reports that my informants have given me over the years on Joker," I mentally scolded myself for that suspicion, "The books containing the information are right here,"

She tapped a stack of five rather thick journals. My fingers twitched slightly as I realized just how close I was to getting the information that would help me make my plans against the man I hated. I moved forward and asked, "Which one should I read first?"

"Bottom on," She answered as she took out the scroll labeled 'Joker' before sealing the reports save for the books away, "The books will have all the information you want and some that you don't want. It ranges from who the Joker really is to all the illegal activities in the underground," She turn to me, "It's all right here as you asked,"

I felt confused for a moment before I realized that she had come through for me. It seemed that I could trust her a bit, but I would still be looking for my answers. I smiled faintly rather than smirked as I said, "Thank you," I picked up the books, "I'll return them when I'm finished."

She nodded as I turned and made my way towards the door. I closed the door behind me as I made my way towards my office. It seemed that I would have to put interrogating Kaileara off for now. My crew's safety could wait for the moment since I needed to look through this information. It was about damn time that I had an edge against that bastard. It made me smirk at the thought of it. I would of course give Kaileara the books back, but I would be writing down all the vital information since it would be stupid of me not to. It seems I'm in for a long night full of progress.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

The crew was as loud as usual during breakfast. Shachi and Penguin looked sleepy causing me to chuckle as I sat down at the table. Shachi merely snorted while Penguin didn't even look up from his breakfast. Boiler duty, it seemed, was an all night job, so both would probably take it easy today. I noticed immediately that Law wasn't there and asked, "Hey where's Law?"

"Hm?" Shachi looked up from his breakfast and noticed that Law wasn't there, "Odd,"

"Hmm," Penguin grunted softly.

"Maybe he's working," Christopher pipped up as he put ketchup on his bacon, "I mean doesn't he usually work a lot?"

"He hasn't done something like that since Kai became cook," Shachi retorted as he stole the ketchup, "And taught him to make that tea of hers,"

"Hey give that back!" Christopher growled as he glared at the tired ginger, "I wasn't finished using that!"

I noted that the acid green beanie wearing teen had covered his bacon in ketchup as Shachi said, "Hell no. You'll use it all."

"Maybe Captain's asleep," Bepo suggested from my side.

"Nah he wouldn't be asleep at this hour," Shachi denied causing Bepo to duck his head.

"Sorry," The bear apologized.

"So weak!" The crew cried causing my eyebrow to twitch.

I really didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning, so I growled, "Shut up!"

The crew clammed up immediately causing me to sigh lightly as Bepo said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault Bepo," I assured the bear before saying, "I'll check if he's awake or not,"

I closed my eyes and extended my senses through the sub. I found Yukina sleeping in my room. Kiyo was curled in the navigation room which meant she was most likely meditating or watching our course. Hm...Ah there he is. I found him in his office which meant he had either stayed there all night looking at the books I gave him or got an early start. I frowned lightly and opened my eyes causing Shachi to ask, "Is he awake?"

"Yes though I wonder why he's in his study," I answered while uttering the last part under my breath.

Bepo picked up my comment as his ears twitched and looked at me, "Captain's probably busy looking at the crews finances or found something on Veral that interested him."

"I see," Perhaps it was the information I gave him? "Someone should give him his breakfast,"

Immediately I found myself being stared at by the bulk of the crew. Someone asked, "Are you suicidal? Captain is not someone you want to bother in the morning unless he calls for you," There was a small pause, "Or your Bepo."

I turned to the bear who shook his head, "I have to go navigate."

"Will no one go?" I ask only to receive shakes of the heads and snorts, "Fine I'll go,"

I heard a few gasps and shook my head as I continued to eat my breakfast. Once I was finished, I went into the kitchen to prepare Law's breakfast. I created a few clones to get the dishes and stuff done after I finished preparing his breakfast before heading back out into the galley. I ignored the looks I was being given as I walked out of the galley and up the stairs to Law's office. I knocked lightly on the door and was rewarded with a growled, "Come in."

I opened the door with a bit of magic and walked inside. Law had the books I gave him spread out across his desk and looked at me with a glare before noticing the food. He looked surprised causing me to chuckle softly and ask, "Time got away from ya?"

"Yes," He rubbed his eyes lightly as I moved forward, "What time is it?"

"9:00," I answer as I placed the food on the desk.

"Damn," He cursed lightly before he began to eat, "You have a lot of information,"

"I demand of my informants what I expect from myself," I answered with a small shrug though I was pleased to note that the tension was gone, "I make sure to get everything no matter how idiotic it may seem,"

"Know thy enemy," Law said with a small smirk, "It's a big help,"

"So why'd you want information from the bastard in pink?" I asked in a light tone.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Immediately the tension between us returned.

I let the subject drop as he looked at me with coldness in his grey eyes. I decided to go to a diffrent subject, "When do you want our sealing lesson's to pick back up?"

"After I finish with these," He waved a hand over the books causing me to nod, "You may go,"

I almost snort at the dismissal before nodding, "If ya need me, I'll be in my room meditating."

With that said, I left the room and headed to my own.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I watched her leave before returning to my meal. I was slightly surprised that she didn't stay just to talk. It seems that what happened on Veral had made her slightly withdrawn. I frowned deeply as I took a drink of coffee. Something was wrong with Kaileara and I wanted to find out what it was. I mentally groaned as I remembered what my brother had said and cursed softly, "Damn looks like Alex was right."

**End of chapter. I hope it was a good one since I haven't written in a while. **


	21. The sea king

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary:** She was a mage that ate a fruit when she was 10. She lost her faith in humanity when she was 6, but due to meeting Monkey D. Luffy it was restored and she was forever loyal to him. He saw her in a bar on some island. He had heard rumors of her while she worked with the group known simply as the Thirteen, so he thought it would be a good idea to get her to join his crew. Funnily enough he didn't expect her ties to her adoptive family and just who was protective of her.

**Welcome to the next chapter! Let's see how you like it! Sorry I was gone for so long. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty one: The sea king

* * *

Warmth flowed through the air as the sun shined all around me. The warmth made me giddy at the thought of the desert island ahead of us. I mentally frowned as I noticed the clouds up ahead and realized that a storm was coming. With a small mental groan, I banked to the left and circled around the sub to find a good place to land. I caught sight of Law laying against Bepo and would have grinned at the plan that came to mind had I not been in my phoenix form. While there was tension between us, we had mostly gone back to acting the way we had before. I knew that Law was planning something, but ignored it for now as I tried to keep from slipping. I shook my head lightly to clear my thoughts and shot towards him. I got close just as Shachi came out and shouted, "Whoa!"

Law's head shot up and he stared at me as I swooped towards him. I banked at the last minute and landed on the railing next to him. I shifted back as Law asked, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Flying," I chirped with a slight grin, "It's so nice up there,"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning to look at Shachi, "What is it Shachi?"

"Kyrius says that the currents are becoming unstable," The ginger haired male answered.

Before Law could reply, I added what I had seen on my flight, "I saw some clouds up ahead. Plus, the air smells of electricity meaning it's going to be a severe storm."

"Inform the crew that we're about to submerge," Law ordered seconds after absorbing the information, "I want to see if we can either avoid the storm by diving or at least weather it under the water,"

"Aye captain!" Shachi shouted before rushing back into the sub.

Law turned to me as I turned towards the direction I saw the storm clouds, "Kaileara-ya is there something else?"

I frowned slightly even as Yukina landed on the deck next to me and returned to her wolf form, "Something's wrong with that storm. It doesn't feel natural."

"Magical?" He asked causing me to hum softly.

"Perhaps," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "The salt of the sea and the water of the ocean was slowly becoming overpowered with another scent. I don't know what it was, but it smells like a mixture of death and the tangy scent of anguish," I opened my eyes, "We must be wary," My skin prickled and the hair rose up on the back of my neck, "Something is going to happen," A heaviness filled the air along with the feeling of death, "Someone's going to die,"

"How are you so sure?" He asked causing me to look at him.

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

Her words made me freeze as did the look in her eyes as she spoke, "I can sense it Law. I've been around enough death to know when it will occur," A bitter smile appeared on her lips, "Trust me on that," Her smile changed and her fingers rubbed the skulls on her belt, "Plus, I have these two."

The skulls glowed dimly in the sunlight, but I paid them no attention as Kaileara seemed to change before my eyes. A darkness flowed through her eyes as they darkened and seemed to become dull. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of a monstrous beast rather than a human being. For a moment, I saw a giant wolf covered with black fur that rippled in an unseen wind. Eyes filled with frozen fire looking at me with the knowledge that it could kill me within seconds without trouble. It felt as if I had become the prey while Kaileara took on the role of predator. It all faded moments later when the door to the sub opened and Penguin looked out at us, "Captain! We're about to submerge."

Kaileara spoke as I snapped out of my state of shock, "We're coming."

I glared at her for speaking for me, but walked after her anyway. I closed the door behind us once Bepo had entered and sealed it shut. Kaileara leaned against the wall prompting me to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Something is going to happen," She answered while not looking at me, "If I need to, I will defend us from whatever's coming,"

"Kaileara-ya you-" I began only for her to look at me in a way that caused me to stop.

Her eyes were both bright, yet dull with knowledge burning inside of them. Her words caused me to freeze, "I need to prove to you that I can still be trusted by you when it counts," A bitter smile appeared on her lips, "After all, I am your friend and a member of this crew."

She turned away from me as the alarm rang to tell us that we were diving. I opened my mouth to speak when Shachi came running up, "Captain you're needed in the navigation room!"

"I'll be right there," I told him before turning to Kaileara, "Ka-"

"Go see what Bepo and the other's need Law," She leaned her body against the wall, "It's important,"

I felt white hot anger burn through me at hearing her interrupt me in less than five minutes. I opened my mouth to speak when Kyrius' spoke on our intercom system, "Captain please come here. Something big is going on and it's not safe."

I growled under my breath and snarled, "Do don't interrupt me Kaileara-ya. I'll speak to you later."

She only nodded prompting me to glare at her before I turned on my heel and walked away. Why the hell did she have to be so difficult and standoffish?

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

I heard him walk away and mentally sigh as Kiyo hopped onto my shoulder. Yukina glanced at me as she took a seat next to me, "It's getting harder to keep him from finding out."

"Only because he thinks I may be a threat," I retort and let my head fall against the wall.

"We may die," Yukina murmured while glancing at the door as we felt the storm's energy, "Shit that ain't right,"

"No doubt," My eyes closed for a moment as I pushed my magic out briefly to brush across the energy only to withdraw it moments later, "Damn I can't get a good reading,"

"Perhaps it would be best to activate the seals we've been placing on the sub?" Kiyo suggested causing me to hum softly in acknowledgement, "It would be for the best if we truly wish to keep everyone safe from being harmed,"

Nodding, I placed my hand onto the wall next to me and took a deep breath. I tugged my magic to the surface and almost shuddered as I felt the power course through my veins at a much higher pace than it normally does. With another deep breath, I sent my playful magic outward with the intention of activating my seals clear in my mind. I felt my magic spread itself across the sub in a wave until it encompassed the whole of the sub as it lit up each protective seal. A prickling sensation resonated from my hidden markings before the feelings of those on the sub filled my mind. Most were shocked or awed, but one was diffrent. The feeling of acknowledgement was clear as well as some thankfulness and regret. I almost allowed myself to be lost in those feelings, but pushed them aside as I remembered why. I shoved those emotions to a seperate part of my mind that would allow me to function without being fully aware of the emotional states of those in the sub. With that done, I opened my mind and almost grin upon seeing the silvery lines spreading across the walls around me. They dipped and waved all over the place to show the connection between each of the seals to the major sealing resin which Law had me place in his room. He would be the only one able to access it other than me due to him being the only other person added into the key that dictated who could activate the seal in all it's entirety. If an intruder with the ability to either use magic or some other energy appeared, they wouldn't be able to activate more than the defence seals that would attack them the moment they triggered it. I mentally smirk before frowning as I heard an alarm and Yukina groaning, "What's the problem this time?"

I frowned and read into the aura around us before muttering, "Whatever is causing the storm is getting closer. We have less than five minutes before we reach it."

"What happens when we reach it?" Yukina asked only for the ship to shake, "Oh..."

* * *

Law P.O.V

* * *

I cursed as we hit something causing the sub to jerk violently, "What the hell did we just hit?"

"Captain there's a sea king outside," I wanted to curse at that, "What are your orders?"

"Surface," I ordered in the calmest voice I could, "I'm going to head upstairs-"

The sub jerked against and I had to grip the railing next to me to keep from falling. I grit my teeth and left the room while thanking whoever it was that Kaileara had placed seals everywhere. I quickly reached the entrance to the ship and found Kaileara staring at the door with a slightly pained look on her face. Kiyo's eyes were closed and she looked as serene as always while Yukina grimaced as she looked at the door. I returned my attention to Kaileara and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Her voice was strained, "Sometimes I had magic," I opened my mouth to ask why when she continued to speak, "The seals are being powered by my magic at the moment and are currently giving me a fucking headache," The curse was a surprise and made me look at her closer, "I'm currently feeling whatever everyone else on the crew is feeling," The spiked hair and golden tint to the eyes made me realize Tundra was close to the surface, "Other than that, I'm trying to figure out what the hell we're going to be dealing. Something isn't right and I can't tell what it is,"

She was frustrated; I came to realize that fact as she grimaced. She lightly tugged on one of her bangs and chewed on her bottom lip. A small growl emanated from her chest as we got closer to the surface. I decided to inform her of the beast outside, "Kaileara-ya there is a sea king outside."

A curse left her lips as we reached the surface, "Mother fucking bitch. First this storm, now a fucking sea king."

Sparks danced across her skin and her eyes darkened even more as gold seemed to filter in. She opened the door and allowed us to hear a roar of pained rage.

* * *

Kaileara P.O.V

* * *

Joy oh fucking joy a wounded sea king. I eyed the sea monster that was far bigger than the ones near Dawn. My lips peeled back upon seeing that it was dragon-like with rich bronze colored scales. I stepped onto the deck and heard Law's sharp intake of breath at the sight of it, "Kailear-"

"I can handle it," I moved away from the door and felt the heavy drops of rain settle on my skin, "This will be pleasant,"

I felt more than heard Kiyo jump off my shoulder to change into her greyhound sized 3-tailed form. Yukina grew until she was at my shoulder as we made our way towards our opponent. I observed the sea king and felt a cold stone of dread settle into the bottom of my stomach. A large wound stretched from one side to the other and was deep enough to see bone. I watched as it got bigger by the second causing the sea king to roar in rage and pain. My ears began to hurt from the pitch and I grimaced darkly as Kiyo muttered, "Demon attack."

"Rage demon most likely," I realized that the beast had to be disposed of and fast, "Let's get this over with,"

My partners nodded and we set to work. The sounds of the storm faded into the background as I darted forward. Constructs lept forward with a wave of my hand as my fingers curled around my scythe. The oddly comforting chill that emanated from the weapon crept up my hand and through my arm before it began to spread throughout my body. I withdrew it from my pocket space and felt it's comforting weight settle across my shoulder. The air got colder and colder as I got closer to the beast. I barely felt the rain changing into hail before a shard of ice cut its way through my jacket and across my arm as the sea king destroyed one of my ice wolves. Yukina darted forward and bit down on it's side as we reached it. I ran up it's side as Kiyo used her magic to prevent the sea king from damaging the sub. I mentally grimace as I felt the fangs of the sea king cut into my side before I managed to jerk away. Once I reached it's head, I charged my magic into the blade of my scythe. With a deep growl, I jumped upwards and slashed downwards with my scythe as black lightning flowed across it's head. The beast stilled as it's head was detached from it's body from the force I put behind the slash and the pull of gravity. I sent my scythe back to it's proper place as the edges of my vision darkened. I jumped towards the deck of the sub as Yukina detached herself from the now dead sea king. I barely landed on the wet wood before collapsing to the ground as I became aware of the injuries I had sustained and the amount of blood I lost. I barely heard the rushed footsteps of Law and most likely some of the other members of the crew as Yukina muttered, "This sucks."

"Eyup," I mutter before telling the approaching group, "Looks like I'm going to be out for a while, do try not to get yourselves killed,"

With that said, I fell unconscious.

**end of chapter. Short, but the next chapter will be up soon enough. **


End file.
